Les larmes de la mémoire
by Tiffalys
Summary: En retournant à Poudlard pour passer ses ASPICs , Hermione en profite pour chercher un remède au sortilège de Faux souvenirs qu'elle a lancé à ses parents. Elle ne pouvait espérer de l'aide de son professeur de Potions, Severus Snape, qui a finalement survécu suite à la morsure de Nagini. Lemon à prévoir - Histoire en cours
1. Chapitre 1 - Retour à Poudlard

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Ayant lu beaucoup de fan fiction sur le couple Severus et Hermione, je me lance. J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plaira.

 **Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Jk Rowling

 **notes de l'auteure** : Cela se déroule Apres la victoire de Harry, Severus Snape a survécu.

 **Avertissement** : Aucun pour ce chapitre

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Les vacances de Noël semblaient bien fades à Hermione. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire la fête et encore moins de fêter Noël. Car cette année, elle les passerait sans ses parents, et c'était tout bonnement impensable. Pourquoi ? car avant le dénouement en faveur de l'élu, personne n'aurai su dire que la victoire serait pour la Lumière. Alors pour protéger ses parents, elle leur avait jeter un sort de faux souvenirs. Effaçant tous souvenirs, toutes traces de son existence, photos, et bien sur sa naissance.

Après la mort du Lord Noir, et après la reconstruction magique de Poudlard, Hermione avait décidé de refaire sa septième année. Les événements de Mai dernier, l'avaient convaincu de passer ses ASPICs car rentrer dans le monde des Sorciers sans diplôme était, pour elle, inenvisageable. Elle était revenue seule. Ni Harry, Ni Ron, n'avait pensé revenir. Ils avaient tous les deux reçus une invitation, de la part du ministère, à une formation pour devenir Aurors. Forcement, ils avaient répondu positivement à cette proposition.

C'est donc tout simplement qu'Hermione avait repris le Poudlard Express, seule, et se retrouvait là, dans la bibliothèque du château ensorcelé, en fin de journée.

Elle était assise devant une table sur laquelle trônaient plusieurs livres, plus gros les uns que les autres. Cherchant et recherchant un remède contre le sortilège qu'elle a lancé à ses parents.

" _Amnésie, comment y remédier_ ", " _Faux souvenirs - le sort impardonnable_ " et bien d'autres titres étaient étalés devant elle. Elle notait frénétiquement des idées sur un parchemin.

Ce bruit de crissement irritait quelqu'un qui se trouvait également dans ce lieu. Severus Snape se trouvait pour une fois dans la bibliothèque. Il était là, pour corriger des copies des cornichons de troisième année et pour profiter de la lumière, que ne donnait pas ses cachots. Et il pensait être tranquille en cette période de vacances où très peu d'élèves restaient dans l'enceinte du château. Si son souvenir était bon, Minerva avait annoncé qu'il n'en restait que cinq.

Et il fallait - pensa-t-il - que ce fut elle. Miss Granger. Cette Miss Je-sais-tout. Le cerveau du trio d'Or. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle retrouver son-petit-ami et celui-qui-avait-vaincu. Mais non. Elle était là. A l'énerver avec sa plume, qui crissait sur son parchemin. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir imposé un devoir avec une recherche aussi assidue. Néanmoins, il avait remarqué qu'elle ne faisait plus ses devoirs aussi assidûment que ses recherches actuelles. Elle faisait ses devoirs, enfin elle faisait ce qui était demandé. Elle devait être obnubilée par autre chose. Quelque chose de plus important que ses études à ses yeux. Severus, par son ancien rôle d'espion, se devait de savoir. Il se leva de sa place, d'un geste de la main, envoya ses copies dans ses appartements et alla en sa direction. Afin de voir ce qu'elle faisait, il se lança un sort de Désillusion, afin de lire par dessus son épaule sans être vu. " Tiens donc l'Amnésie. Sujet intéressant, pensa-t-il. "

" Je crois qu'il n'y pas encore assez de livres sur cette table, Miss Granger!" fit-il après s'être désillusionné.

Hermione, sortant de ses pensées, souleva la pointe de sa plume du parchemin et soupira bruyamment, afin de lui faire comprendre que sa présence n'était pas désirée. Elle rangea ses affaires, se retourna.

" Et je crois, Professeur, que la morsure n'était pas assez profonde!" éructa-t-elle, en prenant son sac de la main et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Décidé à rendre le compte de la maison Griffondor négatif, il lui emboîta le pas juste à la sortie. Cette phrase assassine ne devait pas rester impunie. Il lui enserra le bras et la fit se retourner vivement. C'est alors qu'il découvrit que les yeux de son élève étaient remplis de larmes. Soudain elle laissa tomber son sac et dans un geste désespéré, elle se rua contre le torse de son professeur cherchant un tant soit peu de réconfort.

Désappointé, Severus ne sut comment réagir. Lui qui était si distant avec les autres. Il était là, les bras ballant face à cette jeune femme, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Et dans un geste tendu, il posa sa main sur le haut du dos de son élève. A ce contact, Hermione serra Severus contre son corps, serrant sa poitrine contre son torse. Frénétiquement, il lui frotta le dos tout en espérant que personne - pas même Peeves - ne passerait par là.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps s'était déroulé, ni même si quelqu'un était passé devant eux lorsqu'ils étaient enlacés mais Hermione ne voulait pas lâcher l'étreinte que son professeur lui rendait tant bien que mal. Hermione releva la tête vers l'homme. Il pencha la tête vers elle afin de croiser son regard. Sa main était sur l'épaule de son élève proche de sa nuque.

-"Merci, professeur".

Il acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de menton. Il dégagea sa main de son cou et elle ôta ses bras du corps de son maître de potions et reprit contenance. Elle ramassa son sac et repartie en direction de son dortoir sans se retourner.

Toujours immobile devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque, Severus la regarda partir. Il se surprit à la détailler. En voyant son corps il ne pu que constater qu'elle était devenue femme. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille qu'il avait vu grandir. Mais une femme qui avait vécue en pleine face une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle était fâcheusement la meilleure amie de celui-qui-avait-survécu.

Elle avait pris certaines formes, non négligeables. Il se remémora la sensation de sa poitrine contre son torse. Petite mais parfaite. Ses hanches. Voluptueuses. Ni trop, ni pas assez. Et un fessier charnu qui faisait rebondir le tissu de sa jupe plissée d'uniforme. Il secoua la tête, stupéfié par la tournure de ses pensées envers son élève. Il décida de rejoindre ses appartements en faisant tourbillonner sa cape dans les airs.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle était de retour à sa chambre et se repassait la scène qui venait de se passer. Elle avait pris le professeur Snape dans ses bras. Enfin elle s'était, tout simplement, laissé aller dans les bras de son maître de potions. Malgré tout, elle avait réussie à se calmer et à trouver un brin de réconfort contre lui. Elle se rappela alors son odeur. Un subtil mélange de parchemin, de musc et de bois de santal. Et toutes ses odeurs avaient été réconfortantes pour elle. Elle avait été enivrée par sa présence. Depuis son rétablissement, Severus Snape n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours fidèle à lui même. Bien qu'il eût été sauvé par Hermione, il l'a regardait toujours comme avant. Et surtout il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remercié. Et elle en avait besoin. En ce mois de fêtes, sa famille lui manquait terriblement. Ses parents n'avaient aucun souvenir d'une fille. En même temps, leur enlever la mémoire, avait été le choix le plus difficile à faire.

Quant Severus arriva à ses quartiers, il s'installa automatiquement sur son canapé en cuir usé. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre. Il ne pensa pas à le raviver. Il avait prit sa tête entre ses mains et réfléchissait. Il avait comme à son habitude usé de sarcasmes et de phrases assassines envers ses élèves. Surtout Hermione Granger, à qui il avait critiqué ses _belles_ dents de jeune fille. Elle avait d'ailleurs subi leur réparation magique grâce à Mrs Pomfresh. Il l'avait laissé l'enlacer et au début cela l'avait gêné, mais au plus les minutes avaient avancé, au plus il avait ressenti le côté bénéfique des étreintes. Miss Granger en avait eu besoin, et elle s'était laissé aller dans ses bras tout contre son torse sur lequel il avait pu sentir sa poitrine.

Quant elle était partie, il l'avait observé et il se maudissait pour l'avoir détaillé ainsi. Cela devait être le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact charnel avec une femme depuis un moment. Cela remontait à plus de six mois si ses comptes étaient bons. Quelques jours avant la morsure de Nagini. Il y avait eu sa convalescence et il n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin d'aller se satisfaire avec une femme légère du chemin de Travers. Et pourquoi son élève? Pourquoi l'avoir reluquer? Avoir détaillé chacune de ses rondeurs, les rondeurs qui font d'elle une femme à présent, il n'y avait plus aucun doute de ce côté là. Hermione n'était plus l'élève qu'il avait vu grandir. Il allait falloir qu'il chasse ses pensées de sa tête, ainsi que les images suggestives qu'il avait eues, d'eux mélangés dans ses propres draps. Il allait falloir qu'il rende visite à certaines femmes et ce, vite. Il se servit un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu qui trônait sur sa table de salon et s'écroula dans son canapé. Il regarda la lumière du feu qui dansait sur le plafond. Mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser Granger. Il la voyait dans son uniforme d'écolière, avec sa jupe plissée, sans culotte, laissant apparaître la courbe de ses fesses charnues. Il la prenait, fortement, contre son bureau dans sa classe. Il se morigéna et alla préparer quelques potions, ainsi il était sûr de ne plus penser à elle de cette façon.

De son côté, Hermione avait étalé les livres qu'elle avait pris à la bibliothèque devant elle, sur son lit, sur lequel elle était assise en tailleur. Malgré le silence dans sa chambre de préfète, ses pensées étaient bruyantes. Mais elle ne trouvait rien. L'amnésie était tellement délicate et difficile à la remanier que personne n'avait trouvé quelque chose à raconter sur sa possible guérison.

" Il doit bien y avoir un moyen...Je dois les retrouver...Je ne peux pas rester...toute...seule. "

Hermione s'effondra. Les larmes coulèrent en torrent sur ses joues. Ses parents lui manquaient. Les faux souvenirs qu'elle leur avait implantés, étaient maintenant ancrés. Il sera fort difficile de leur faire retrouver la mémoire. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela toute seule. Elle devait trouver quelqu'un.

Elle essaya ses yeux du revers de sa manche. Et regarda devant elle. De rage elle envoya ballader tous les livres sur le sol. La colère prenant le pas petit à petit sur sa tristesse. Tout était de sa faute, pourquoi n'avait-elle-pas penser que la guerre pouvait leur être favorable...? La victoire était leur et ses parents vivaient en Australie avec d'autres identités. Elle s'assit dans le coin de la pièce en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle posa sa tête dessus et pleura tout en fermant les yeux.

Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi par terre. Elle constata en s'étirant que son dos la faisait souffrir. Elle se redressa et vit que la nuit était tombée et que du coup, elle en avait manqué le repas du soir. Elle changea d'habit enfila une robe de chambre et décida de se rendre jusqu'aux cuisines.

Les couloirs du château étaient plus que vide à cette heure-ci de la nuit, encore plus pendant les vacances. Hermione avait sa baguette à la main et conjura un _Lumos_ afin d'éclairer sa route. Au bout d'un couloir, elle percuta une personne de plein fouet. Ils trébuchèrent tous deux. Hermione se retrouva sur le torse de quelqu'un. Elle releva la tête et s'aperçut que la personne percutée n'était autre que son professeur de Potions. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et Hermione réalisa la mauvaise posture. Elle se releva précipitamment, tandis que son professeur prenait son temps pour se remettre debout, affaiblit par ses blessures de milieu d'année.

" Veuillez m'excuser Professeur, je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds."

Il la regarda de haut, mais ne dit rien. Il ne s'excusa pas.

" Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive, Miss Granger! Je pourrais très bien vous retirer des points!

\- J'ai manqué le dîner de ce soir, je me suis endormie sur mes recherches. Je me rendais aux cuisines...Monsieur.

\- Je m'y rendais également ..."

Sa phrase resta en suspens comme si la fin ne voulait pas sortir. Hermione l'ayant remarqué prit les devants.

" Nous pourrions continuer le chemin ensemble? "

Le maître de Potions accepta en hochant la tête, il lui emboîta le pas aussi bien qu'Hermione fut obligé de marcher à une allure plus rapide. Ils avaient leur baguette allumée d'un Lumos afin que leur chemin soit éclairé. Hermione ne voudrait pas répéter pour rien au monde leur... fâcheuse position. En arrivant dans un détour de couloir, Severus s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une grande table remplie de mets plus goûteux les uns que les autres. Severus prononça le mot de passe et le tableau pivota pour laisser place aux sous-sols de Poudlard. Il laissa la place à Hermione et passa juste après elle.

Un elfe s'avançait vers eux.

" Maître Snape! Daisy est contente de vous revoir, fit elle, En quoi Daisy peut-elle vous aider?

\- Peux-tu nous préparer des sandwichs? Mon élève et moi-même avons manqué le souper.

\- Bien sûr, Maître Snape. "

Le petit elfe de maison se dépêcha dans la cuisine. Hermione s'avança prés d'une table et s'assit sur la chaise en face. Aussitôt, un verre rempli de jus de citrouille apparu devant elle. Ravie, elle le porta à ses lèvres pour déguster son joli goût si sucré.

Snape ne savait pas quoi faire. Attendre que son elfe lui apporte ce qu'il avait demandé, ou s'asseoir avec la jeune femme.

" Vous ne vous asseyez pas, professeur ? "

Cela était tentant. Ne pas se concentrer sur autre qu'un livre de Potions! Après tout, que risquerait-il à partager un repas avec son élève? Rien. Il s'assit gentiment en face d'elle et dégusta le whisky pur feu qui était apparu devant lui. Daisy leur apporta quelques minutes plus tard, les sandwichs à la viande que son maître lui avait réclamés.

Hermione le dévisageait. Elle connaissait mal cet homme. De plus, depuis qu'elle l'avait soigné dans la cabane hurlante, il était encore plus distant qu'avant. Et avec l'étreinte qu'elle lui avait demandée, lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Mais qu'en avait-il pensé lui ?

Severus avait remarqué les coups d'œil que la jeune fille avait envers lui, seulement il ne les comprenait pas.

" Savez-vous qu'il est mal poli de regarder quelqu'un comme ça? Fit le maître de potions.

\- Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur, fit Hermione en regardant le sol. "

Tout en regardant ses chaussures, la jeune femme fut perplexe. Que devait-elle penser de lui? Pourrait-il l'aider dans ses recherches?

" Pourrais-je vous poser une question, professeur?

\- Vous venez de la faire...dit-il tout en regardant la jeune femme. "

Elle soupira au vu de sa remarque. Il fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à continuer.

" Que savez-vous des sortilèges d'Amnésie, Professeur?

\- une question fort intéressante, Miss Granger, pourquoi de pas demander à votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal?

\- Je ne le connais pas, Monsieur. Bien que vous soyez Maître de potions, vous avez vous-même été professeur de DCFM.

\- Alors, vous pensez que je pourrais vous répondre, Miss Granger. "

La jeune fille hocha la tête dans l'attente de sa réponse. Severus décida de ne pas répondre pour le moment et de continuer à manger son sandwich. Il le voyait bien, sa jeune élève était perturbée par quelque chose. Était-ce en rapport avec sa question ? Les sortilèges d'Amnésie...

" Les sortilèges d'Amnésie remontent aussi loin que la Magie elle-même, commença son professeur. Vous avez ceux des _faux souvenirs_ , de _l'Amnésie_ et bien sur l' _Oubliettes._ Ils ont tous des effets différents. Plus où moins grave, plus ou moins important sur les effets de la mémoire de la personne.

\- Y-a-t-il un moyen pour faire retrouver la mémoire à des personnes sujettes ?

\- En ma connaissance, il n'y a aucun..."

A cette phrase, les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes. Severus compris que c'était ce qu'il la perturbait.

" C'est donc cela qui vous perturbe depuis le début de l'année... lui dit son professeur.

\- Oui, renifla-t-elle."

Elle retourna vers son repas qu'elle finit au plus vite. Elle le salua de la tête et repartait vers la sortie. Severus ne pouvait pas laisser repartir jusqu'à sa chambre de préfète seule. Il la rattrapa.

" Miss Granger, je vais vous raccompagner, il se fait tard fit-il de sa voix grave.

-Merci professeur".

Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'à se retrouver devant le tableau des appartements de la jeune femme. Elle ne donna pas son mot de passe tout de suite.

" J'ai lancé à mes parents un sortilège d'Amnésie. Pour les protéger, lui avoua-t-elle. J'étais persuadé que je ne survivrais pas...Alors je les aurais fait moins souffrir..."

Severus l'avait laissé parler. Que pouvait-il dire ou faire ? Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les relations avec autrui. La seule personne qu'il avait énormément aimée, était restée avec lui six mois et était morte par sa faute. Peu de personnes savaient qu'il avait eu une relation amoureuse avec Lily Evans. Et encore il lui avait fait du mal. Alors de voir sa jeune élève lui confié son désarroi, le mettait mal à l'aise.

" Et vous voulez par tous les moyens, leur faire retrouver...

\- Oui, parce que je me sens seule, car mes amis sont loin de moi. Même les personnes qui sont revenu avec moi, je n'ai pas plus d'affinités avec elle. Je fais une huitième année à

Poudlard alors que je pourrais déjà travailler...J'ai 19 ans je suis majeure et je suis toujours élève...dit-elle"

Les larmes commençaient à refaire surface. Elle les s'essuya d'un revers de manche et regarda son professeur.

" Merci de m'avoir écouté, Professeur le gratifia-t-elle.

\- Je vous en prie, Miss."

Elle commença à prononcer son mot de passe quand il l'interrompit.*

" Amortent...

\- Je vais vous aider...

\- Pardon?

\- Je vais vous aider.

Elle le regarda stupéfaite, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. En signe de réponse, elle lui sauta au cou. Severus étonné, ne su comment réagir comme plus tôt dans la journée. Mais plus vite, il lui enserra la taille. Les bras autour du cou de son professeur, elle avait son visage, mouillé de larmes, dans son cou. Ils restèrent un certain temps ainsi. Ni Severus, ni Hermione n'était mal à l'aise et il n'y avait aucune gêne cette fois. Il lui caressait les cheveux pour calmer les sanglots qu'elle avait si longtemps refoulés.

" Je vous aiderais, Hermione..."

Elle secoua la tête toujours contre son cou, ne remarquant pas que son professeur l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle recula légèrement et croisa son regard. Elle vit que son professeur était sincère. Il l'aiderait. Il sécha de son pouce une larme qui coula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle se détacha de lui. Lui sourit faiblement, prononça son mot de passe et rentra dans ses appartements.

Severus l'air hagard, regardait le portrait se refermer contre le mur. Il n'avait plus de but dans sa vie, Dumbledore l'avait dirigé une bonne partie de sa vie et le Lord Noir l'avait corrompu. Il devait à tout prix racheter sa vie auprès des autres. Et cela commencerait par cette jeune femme. Non pas qu'il serait sympathique, à sourire dès qu'il la verrait non. Il l'aiderait à trouver un moyen pour que ses parents recouvrent la mémoire. Il repartit dans ses mouvements de capes et rejoignit ses appartements, il souhaitait dormir quelques heures. Même si cela était difficile depuis l'attaque du serpent. Ses nuits n'étaient que cauchemars et sueurs froides. Alors si Miss Granger pouvait lui apporter quelques heures de repos, il les prendrait volontiers.

Il irait chercher le lendemain matin dans la Réserve. Peut être parviendra-t-il à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un ingrédient de potions, il était sur que cela ferait plaisir à Hermione.

Depuis quand c'était devenu Hermione et non Miss Granger...

* * *

 **Alors Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre et que va-t-il se passer par la suite?**

 **une petite review ?**


	2. chapitre 2 - Une aide est apportée

Bonjour,

Je suis contente de l'avis que vous me donner sur ce début d'histoire. J'écris depuis longtemps mais c'est bien la première fois que je fais une fanfic sur Harry Potter. Et savoir que l'histoire est appréciée me donne le sourire et l'envie de continuer. Merci!

 **Avertissement :** Aucun

 **Disclaimer:** Rien ou presque ne m'appartient. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR

Chapitre2 - Une aide est apportée à celui qui l'a demande

En cette veille de noël, la neige était tombée laissant derrière elle, son manteau blanc recouvrir toute l'étendue du parc du château. Le ciel était blanc et apportait une luminosité excellente pour quelconque artiste voulant immortaliser le paysage. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Hermione n'avait pas recroiser son professeur. Noël était là et elle se sentait de plus en plus seule, de plus en plus triste. Son lieu de prédilection, depuis ce début des vacances, était la bibliothèque. Elle allait toujours à la même table. Dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce. Éclairé par la lumière naturelle, traversant les vitraux des fenêtres. Elle se leva et parcourut les étagères une par une. Elle se complaisait à choisir les livres les plus poussiéreux. Pensant que cela serait dans de vieux livres usés qu'elle pourrait trouver une once de réponse. C'est le bruit sourd d'un livre posé sur une table qui lui fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle rebroussa chemin vers sa table quand elle l'aperçut. Il était là. Son visage sans expression comme à son habitude. Severus Snape se tenait devant la table qu'elle occupait. Hermione n'avait jamais vu ce livre, provenant sûrement de la réserve.

" Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, professeur? Entreprit la jeune femme en s'asseyant devant le livre.

\- Oui, je pense que ce livre peut vous aider."

Il s'installa sur la chaise à ses cotés, ouvrit le livre, et rechercha le passage intéressant. Hermione avait délaissé ses propres recherches et lisait le livre par dessus l'épaule de son professeur. Il pointa de son doigt un passage puis il commença la lecture à voix haute.

" Les sortilèges de la mémoire sont les puissants et remontent aux prémices de la Magie elle-même. Il faut avoir une magie puissante pour pratiquer ce sortilège. Ces sorts peuvent dépendre de ce qu'il y à faire oublier. _Faux_ _souvenirs_ : remplacer par d'autres. _Amnésie_ : leur faire oublier définitivement un moment. _Oubliettes_ : leur faire oublier un souvenir particulier. A noter que les effets sont définitifs six mois après le sort.. Cela est très difficile. Vouloir faire retrouver la mémoire à quelqu'un demande beaucoup de recherche. Mais les chercheurs peuvent se noyer dans les recherches et parfois arriver à un résultat et risquer que les personnes oublient qui ils sont. Personne n'a, à ce jour, trouver un antidote. "

Hermione s'appuya un instant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ce que venait de dire son professeur la perturbait. A ce jour, personne n'avait tenté de faire recouvrer la mémoire à quiconque et bien sûr, personne ne pouvait avoir envie de faire retrouver la mémoire à des individus à qui on avait volontairement retiré certains souvenirs.

" Il y a un moyen, fit-elle comme pour elle-même. Il y a forcément un moyen.

\- Mais il n'a pas été trouvé, renchéri-t-il

\- Nous pouvons le chercher, confectionner une potion ...

\- Miss Granger, je comprends votre désarroi, mais de là, à faire recouvrer la mémoire à vos parents après plus de 6 mois..."

Soudain elle vit rouge. Muée de colère, Hermione se leva de sa chaise qui tomba sur le sol. Voyant la colère de son élève surgir, Severus se leva à son tour afin de confronter son courroux.

" Vous aviez dit que vous m'aideriez! Éructa-t-elle.

\- Miss Granger, baissez d'un ton, je vous prie! fit son professeur tentant de la calmer. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne vous aiderai plus. Juste qu'il faut voir la vérité en face. Vous avez procédé à un sortilège extrêmement puissant."

Hermione ne pouvait qu'écouter ce que son professeur avait à dire, mais elle bouillonnait de l'intérieure. Ses poings se fermaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'écoutait. Elle avait envie de le frapper, d'évacuer sa peine, sa colère, sa rage. Au moment où sa main se leva dans les airs, Severus comprit l'état émotionnel de son élève perturbée. Il rattrapa sa main avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but. Hermione se débattit, voulant à tout prix extérioriser sa colère. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et la jeune s'effondra à genou devant lui. Les mains sur son visage. Severus s'accroupit devant elle.

" Miss Granger, vous devez évacuer cette colère que vous avez en vous, je le conçois. Mais frapper votre professeur ne mènera à rien.

\- Je suis désolée, professeur. Je...Je...Je pensais réellement trouver un moyen simple et leur faire retrouver la mémoire d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Et quand vous m'avez proposé votre aide, j'ai vu tout de suite une lueur d'espoir.

En signe de compréhension, Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Hermione enleva ses mains de son visage et regarda Severus. Il avait un genou au le sol et il la regardait également. L'homme lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever.

" Nous allons profiter de ces vacances, je vous propose de me rejoindre quelques heures par jour dans mon laboratoire. Nous essayerons de trouver une potion, mais je ne vous promets rien, il va falloir que vous compreniez que nous pouvons comme nous ne pouvons pas trouver une solution. Et bien sûr, personne ne doit être au courant de tout cela.

\- Très bien. Je vous remercie, monsieur. "

Il ramassa le livre qu'il avait ramené et se dirigea vers la sortie.

" Ah oui, fit-il en se retournant, trouver un moyen de laisser s'échapper cette... attitude. Je ne veux plus faire l'objet de vos excès de colère, Miss Granger."

Elle acquiesça et il poursuivit son chemin. Finalement tout n'était peut être pas perdu. Elle rangea les livres qu'elle avait pris dans les étagères, prit ses notes et repartit dans sa chambre de préfète. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Hermione avait le pas enjoué et le sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait un espoir. Il pouvait déjà entrevoir le sourire de ses parents . Elle pourrait enfin les serrer dans ses bras.

Tout en marchant vers ses appartements, Severus pensa à sa jeune élève. La voir si faible devant lui, alors qu'il l'avait connu forte et confiante pendant la guerre qu'ils avaient vécus tous les deux, l'avait étrangement touché. Et cela l'avait troublé.

Il devait reprendre un projet dans sa vie, et un but qui le ferait se lever le matin. Depuis que sa jeune élève l'avait sauvé de la morsure, il vivait sans le voir, errait sans but. Hermione lui en avait donné un et quelqu'un comptait sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Alors il prit son livre de potions sur son étagère et se posa tranquillement avec plume et parchemin devant lui. Il nota tous les ingrédients qui pourraient être nécessaire pour une potion de mémoire. Il en existait pour aiguiser sa mémoire, pour oublier, mais aucune n'existait pour aider à se souvenir. Il prit des notes, beaucoup de notes, en rayait certaines, en entourait d'autres. Il passa la majeure partie de sa journée et de sa soirée à travailler sur cette éventuelle potion. Il en avait oublié de manger. Au vu de l'heure, le dîner allait être servi. Il alla se rafraîchir et partirait manger après.

Quant il arriva dans la grande salle, Severus gagna directement la table des professeurs. Bien qu'il n'ait pas grand monde en ces vacances de fin d'année, les quatre grandes tables de Maisons étaient toujours présentes. Seulement trois Gryffondor, un Serdaigle et un Serpentard étaient présents et ils semblaient bien seuls. Il remarqua Hermione assise à sa place habituelle. Normalement entourée des autres Gryffondor. Le fait qu'elle soit seule, accentua aux yeux du professeur, son sentiment de solitude. Son assiette n'avait pas changée d'état, toujours aussi pleine. Elle jouait avec sa nourriture plutôt que de la manger. Seul un bout de pain avait été entamé. Malgré la présence de sapins et de décoration de Noël, la grande salle ne semblait pas accueillante. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Severus. Il n'avait jamais aimé les fêtes. Sa famille n'était pas de plus agréable. Son père avait été voilent avec sa mère, et cela l'avait grandement chagriné. Il avait décidé à l'âge de quatorze ans de ne plus retourner chez ses parents durant les vacances. Préférant s'instruire et non supporter un semblant de famille. Il ne retournait chez lui que pour les grandes vacances. Se remémorer ses souvenirs, ne lui fit pas le plus grand bien. Son père était un homme violent qui n'avait pas hésité à le frapper. C'était en grand partie à cause de lui, qu'il avait fait une croix sur la vie de famille et qu'il s'était forgé une carapace protectrice de toute intrusion émotionnelle. Amour, Amitié, pour lui rien ne le touchait. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Où il avait vu son élève pleurer dans ses bras. Cette étreinte, bien qu'inconvenante, lui avait fait ressentir des picotements sur sa peau. Il s'était juré qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais ce genre de sentiments. Cela datait de son adolescence, quand il avait malheureusement insulté celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Six mois. Six mois de pure tendresse qu'il avait partagé avec sa Lily.

Mais pouvions nous parler de sentiments à ce stade. Non. Ce n'en était pas. Il éprouvait un ressenti assez étrange. Il se sentait obligé d'aider Hermione. La voir si désemparée, si désorientée, l'empêchait de finir ses études comme il se devait. Alors il essaierait par tous les moyens en sa possession, de panser la peine de son élève.

N'ayant pas touché grand chose à son assiette, Hermione décida de partir de la grande salle. Toutes les décorations de Noël lui donnaient le cafard. Elle préférait, et de loin, la tranquillité de sa chambre de préfète. Elle sortit sans même regarder derrière elle. Elle emprunta les escaliers machinalement. Elle se rendit compte, seulement arrivé devant son lui, qu'elle avait donné son mot de passe pour rentrer chez elle. Elle se déshabilla et se mit au lit. Toutes ses journées étaient tournées vers le contre-sort pour ses parents. Elle ne pensait plus à elle. Elle mettait même ses études. Par contre, son professeur ne l'avait pas informé de leur première entrevue. Allait-elle devoir se rendre directement à ses appartements ? A son bureau? Elle allait devoir attendre qu'il la contacte? Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle préférait tout savoir.

Il allait falloir qu'elle le croise le lendemain afin de lui parler de leurs futurs rendez-vous. Si elle pouvait parler de rendez-vous...

*** Les choses se tassent doucement. Petit chapitre par rapport aux premiers.

Que se passera-t-il dans le prochain chapitre ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions!


	3. Chapitre 3 - Le Réveillon

Merci pour toutes ses vues sur les larmes de la mémoire

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je fais juste mijoter quelques ingrédients ensemble.

 **Avertissement :** Description d'un léger lemon en début de chapitre

Chapitre 3 - Le Réveillon de Noël

Il était là. Couvert d'une pellicule de sueur. Un râle masculin sortant de sa bouche. Au dessus du corps d'une femme brune de _l'allée des embrumes_. Pilonnant le plus possible, afin de faire sortir cette frustration présente depuis qu'il avait envisagé sa jeune élève. Sentir le fourreau humide autour de son sexe le rendait encore plus dur. Et la femme en dessous de lui n'en était pas moins réceptive. Il força la femme à changer de position afin de la prendre à quatre pattes. Severus recommença ses coups de butoir, il savait que la femme était proche de son but ultime. Il accéléra ses coups de bassin tout en touchant les globes de la brune. Il poussa un râle en s'écroula contre le dos de la prostituée. Il reprit ses esprits et calma sa respiration. Tout en sortant son membre de la femme sous lui, il se posa sur le dos à ses côtés.

" Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir, Severus. Fit la femme.

\- Effectivement Dolores, je n'en avais pas éprouvé le besoin jusqu'à maintenant, lui répondit l'homme. "

Il se leva et se rhabilla magiquement. Puis sans un mot, il déposa les galions demandés sur la table de nuit à coté du lit et sortit de la chambre miteuse. En empruntant les couloirs de l'hôtel, Severus ne pu empêcher son esprit de penser à Hermione. Il se surprenait à s'imaginer avec elle. Elle sous lui, arquant son corps sous le plaisir qu'il pourrait lui procurer. Sentir sa peau juvénile sous ses mains expertes. Partir à la recherche de ses replis et la faire crier son nom dans une extase grandiose. Mais il allait devoir oublier ses images. Il ne pouvait pas penser à la jeune femme de la sorte. Il était son professeur et elle était son élève. Minerva ne tardera pas à savoir. Un directeur connaît tout ce qui se passe dans le château. Alors il secoua sa tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place.

Quant il sortit dans de l'hôtel, Severus remonta son col et s'encapuchonna. Nous étions la veille de Noël, et le froid s'était installé et les rafales de vent froides circulaient dans les sombres ruelles du quartier des Embrumes. Il se déplaça jusqu'à l'air de transplanage la plus proche et repartit en direction de Poudlard.

Repu et satisfait des ébats, Severus s'écroula dans son canapé. Se servit un verre de son alcool préféré et reprit les recherches qu'il avait entrepris plus tôt dans la journée. Tout en lisant ses notes, son esprit divagua. Une année s'était encore écoulée. Une année difficile pour Severus car il avait failli laisser cette guerre l'emporter. Honnêtement il ne pensait vraiment pas se réveiller après la morsure de ce vil serpent. Quand il avait appris par Mme Promfesh ce qu'Hermione lui avait prodigué, avait suffit à le maintenir vivant avant son transfert à Sainte-Mangouste. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait ni même avec quoi. Il se souvenait juste de certains mots, certaines images de son élève agenouillée à ses côtés. " Tenez bon, professeur" ou encore " tout ira bien, les secours arrivent". Des phrases si simples, si douces qu'il n'en avait pas jugé l'importance des actes, sur le moment. Et surtout il ne l'avait même pas remercié. Le Lord Noir n'avait pas réussi à le tuer et il avait été sauvé par une Née-moldue. Voldemort en serait vert de rage. Severus esquissa un sourire narquois. Elle lui avait rendu service avant même que Severus lui propose le sien.

Il soupira en se frottant l'arête du nez. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête les courbes d'Hermione. Et cela l'embêtait. Il savait que quant il avait une idée en tête il fallait qu'elle se concrétise. Cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile. Il se savait attirer par le corps de la jeune femme et pour se satisfaire et enlever définitivement les images de sa tête, il allait devoir la séduire ne serait-ce que pour l'embrasser.

" Enfin Severus, tu ne peux pas envisager Granger de cette façon. Elle est tellement pure que tu ne peux pas te permettre de la pervertir avec tes envies bien plus qu'étranges." se dit-il en plongeant son visage entre ses mains.

Il allait falloir que les filles de l'allée des embrumes soient prêtes à recevoir ses envies. Il se complaisait à dominer ses partenaires, Il n'acceptait pas de ne pas contrôler ses ébats.

" Et si ça se trouve, elle est vierge! Severus!" se maugréa-t-il.

Il se leva du canapé, il avait d'une besoin d'une bonne douche froide. Plus glaciale que froide. Il alla en direction de la salle de bain et tourna le robinet d'eau froide au maximum et se jeta dessous, maudissant ses idées incongrues. Il appuya ses mains sur le mur, laissant couler l'eau sur son dos, faisant disparaître en même temps les images érotiques de lui et son élève entrelacés.

" Comment vais-je pouvoir oublier tout ça, sachant que je vais la voir chaque jour des vacances jusqu'au retour des autres cornichons! " se pensa-t-il.

Il frappa son poing sur le mur faisant tressauter les gouttes qui y coulaient. Même la douche glacée n'y faisait rien. Il allait devoir satisfaire son envie. Miss Granger, allait devoir finir dans son lit.

"Merde" cria-t-il en sortant de sa douche. Il changea de vêtement puisqu'il n'avait même pas pensé à se déshabiller.

Il devait être deux heures du matin. Severus n'avait même pas daigné se présenter au repas du réveillon. Minerva lui en toucherai deux mots le lendemain, il pouvait en être certain.

Quand Hermione arriva à la grande salle pour le repas de réveillon, elle remarqua l'absence de son professeur. La salle avait changé. Un grand sapin trônait en son milieu. Il était décoré de chandelles et de guirlandes de houx. Hermione ne pouvait que constater la beauté et la chaleur qui émanait de cet arbre. Une table ronde avait été installée juste devant le sapin. Tous les professeurs y étaient déjà installés. Il manquait encore quelques élèves. Hermione s'assit à la droite de la Directrice. Celle-ci lui avait indiqué gentiment le siège de libre à ses côtés.

" Miss Granger! Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël. Je crois que c'est le plus beau Noël que nous puissions avoir. Le Lord Noir a été terrassé. Nous n'avons plus à avoir peur. Fit la directrice souriante.

-Oui, fit la jeune fille distraitement. "

Pour elle, c'était bien le plus triste. Même son professeur de potions n'était pas là pour lui permettre de passer une meilleure soirée. Les plats apparurent les uns après les autres. Remplissant les estomacs de chacun un peu plus à chaque fois. Une fois le dessert arrivé, Hermione soupira. Ses festivités la harassaient. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait pour Noël était de se retrouver avec lui dans son laboratoire. Enfin, tout ça bien pour le travail. Rien d'autre. Petit à petit, elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Pourquoi elle s'était sentie obligé de corriger ses pensées? Bien sûr, elle voyait son professeur pour ses recherches. Pourquoi elle sentait ces chaleurs au niveau de ses pommettes. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer cet homme autrement. Soudain, elle se rappela l'étreinte qu'ils avaient échangée devant ses quartiers. Il ne l'avait point repoussé. Il avait même passé sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Elle avait même enfouie son visage au creux de son cou. Et il n'avait rien dit, ni rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Cette étreinte était douce, et remplie d'émotion. Elle avait été ravie de la proposition que l'homme lui avait faite. L'aide inespérée. Une fois l'assiette de son dessert vide, elle s'excusa auprès des convives et quitta la pièce. Il était pas loin de deux heures du matin, elle n'avait pas envie de dormir. Encore moins de retrouver les autres dans la grande salle. Elle transforma la cape qu'elle portait, en une plus chaude, et sortit par la grande porte. La lune éclairait les abords du parc, faisant ressortir le manteau blanc installé depuis la veille. Hermione sauta à pied joins des marches de l'entrée. Un petit sourire éclairait son visage. Elle était la première personne à marcher sur ce tapis blanc. Elle marcha encore jusqu'à surplomber le grand rocher. Les reflets de la lune jouaient dans les vaguelettes du lac. Hermione laissa son regard divagué. Elle remonta son col, le vent froid mordait doucement son cou. Elle souffla. Profitant de la plénitude de ce moment.

Non loin de là, Severus regardait la jeune fille. Il s'avança doucement vers elle faisant craquer la neige sous ses pas. Il posa ses coudes sur le muret où Hermione s'était assise quelques instants plus tôt. Sans sourciller, Hermione prît la parole :

" Vous n'étiez pas au repas ce soir!

\- Effectivement.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Je sais. "

Ils ne se regardèrent pas, profitant de la présence et le silence de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Severus remarqua les frissons de la jeune femme. Elle semblait avoir froid. Il remarqua qu'elle avait juste une cape. Elle avait dit la transformer mais cela n'était pas suffisant apparemment. Il se redressa, se rapprocha du dos de la jeune femme. Elle arrêta de respirer une seconde. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence derrière elle. Son cœur loupa un battement, elle n'osait pas bouger. Qu'allait-il faire? Severus passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, forçant Hermione à s'appuyer contre son torse. Il avait senti la solitude qu'elle éprouvait.

" Vous allez attraper froid,..." lui dit-il en posant son menton contre ses cheveux.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête sans répondre. Elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment. Elle était tellement bien aux creux de ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux, voulant profiter de la tendresse de son professeur. La main droite de Severus était posée sur l'épaule gauche de son élève. Machinalement, il frotta ses doigts sur celle-ci. Il respirait le tendre parfum de jasmin qui se dégageait de la masse capillaire de la jeune femme. Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'apprécier ce moment. La douceur qui émanait d'Hermione le touchait. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et respirait calmement.

" Il se fait tard, fit Severus coupant le silence. Nous devrions rentrer...

\- je ne veux pas rentrer..." avoua-t-elle.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, la plaquant encore plus proche de son corps.

Hermione ressentit quelque chose. Un étrange sentiment. Elle sentait des papillons se former au creux de son ventre. Non, elle ne devait pas se laisser à ressentir ce genre de chose pour son professeur. Elle se redressa, perturbant ainsi les pensées de Severus.

Elle posa ses pieds à terre et releva les yeux vers lui. Elle inspira profondément comme pour se donner du courage.

" Je vais aller me coucher, professeur. "

Il hocha la tête et se décala de son chemin. Hermione ferma les yeux quelques instants tout en marchant vers les grandes portes. En s'approchant d'elles, mais rien ne se produisit. Les portes refusaient de s'ouvrir. Severus arrivait lentement derrière elle.

" Je ne comprends pas, monsieur, dit-elle en se retournant dans sa direction, tout en montrant de sa main les portes closes.

\- Les portes refusent de s'ouvrir à partir d'une certaine heure.

\- Nous sommes bloqués dehors alors! S'exclama la jeune femme. "

Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant cette stupide affirmation.

" Rassurez-vous, Granger. Je connais un autre moyen de rentrer. "

Il fit volte-face et commença à marcher d'un pas certain. Hermione mit quelques instants à le suivre. Puis, elle courut aux pas de courses afin d'arriver à sa hauteur. Ils empruntèrent un chemin derrière la statue du Vieillard cocu*, Severus tendit sa main afin de guider Hermione dans les méandres de ce passage secret. Ils prirent à droite puis à gauche pendant plusieurs minutes, Hermione se contentait de suivre la main qui la guidait. Puis brusquement, Severus s'immobilisa. Hermione le percuta violemment. Il n'en prêta pas attention. Il fit tourner un levier vers la droite puis vers la gauche, et un bruit de pierre qui racle le sol se fit entendre. Le mur devant eux s'ouvrit. Severus, qui tenait fermement la main d'Hermione, la tira avec lui vers l'endroit derrière la porte rocheuse.

Elle s'avança doucement. Instantanément, Hermione ressentit une chaleur l'envahir. Elle n'était plus dans les couloirs froids de ce passage secret mais bien dans ce qu'il semblait un appartement. Severus lâcha la main de la jeune femme. Elle resta là. Sans bouger d'un centimètre. Severus semblait être comme chez lui.

"Mais...ce sont ses appartements. Je suis dans les appartements de Severus Snape" Pensa-t-elle.

Severus sembla remarquer et comprendre les pensées d'Hermione.

" Vous êtes dans mes appartements", lui confirma son professeur.

Il lui tendit une tasse fumante. Hermione hésitante, fronça les sourcils.

" Du thé chaud, fit-il, pour vous réchauffer. Buvez et je vous raccompagne à votre chambre après. "

Elle prit la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Effectivement, le liquide la réchauffait petit à petit. Il l'invita à s'installer dans un des fauteuils de son salon. Elle s'assit sur celui le plus proche du feu. Son corps pouvait ainsi se réchauffer.

Elle ne se souvenait pas que la carte des Maraudeurs ait indiqué ce passage. A moins qu'il n'ait été créé après la création de la carte.

" Monsieur, pourquoi existe-t-il un passage reliant l'extérieur à vos appartements? S'interrogea-t-elle.

\- il me fallait un endroit que personne ne verrait quand le seigneur des Ténèbres m'appelait sinon...

\- votre allégeance aurait été découverte, termina-t-elle à sa place."

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et prit une goutte de son thé. Il regarda légèrement Hermione. Elle était tournée vers les flammes. Réchauffant ses mains en les tendant vers celui-ci.

Il posa brutalement sa tasse sur la table faisant sortir Hermione de ses pensées et se dirigea vers la porte des ses appartements.

" Venez, je vous raccompagne. "

Hermione déposa sa tasse et ils quittèrent ensemble les appartements du maître de potions.

En arrivant devant le tableau de ses appartements, Hermione se retourna vers l'homme.

" Pour nos entrevues,...commença-t-elle hésitante.

\- Rejoignez-moi à mon laboratoire demain à quatorze heures. Nous commencerons nos recherches. "

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Elle donna son mot de passe et s'engouffra dans ses appartements. Finalement, elle n'allait donc pas passer Noël toute seule.

 **Notes de l'auteur:**

* La statue du vieillard Cocu sort de mon imagination. Je trouvais ça marrant concernant la vie amoureuse de Snape!

Alors que va-t-il se passer lors des prochaines entrevues de Snape et Granger?


	4. Chapitre 4 - L'entrevue

Hello tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous me donnez. J'en suis ravie. Et Merci aux nouvelles personnes qui suivent cette histoire!

Voici le chapitre 4 , bonne lecture!

Ce matin là, en ouvrant les yeux, Hermione voulu tout de suite les refermer. Le jour fatidique de Noël était enfin là. Elle souleva la couette et s'assit doucement sur le rebord de son lit. Tout en tournant la tête vers son réveil magique, l'heure affichait sept heures trente. Elle n'était plus fatiguée, bien qu'elle fût couchée aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, l'envie de dormir l'avait quitté. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, entra dans la douche et fit couler l'eau sur son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et positionna sa tête face au jet d'eau. La vapeur commençait à envahir l'habitacle. Elle repensa à la nuit qui venait de se passer. Son professeur l'avait enlacé! Et elle avait été parfaitement bien dans ses bras puissants. Elle avait sentit son odeur. Sentit ses légères caresses sur ses bras. Mais au moment où elle s'était rendu compte que cette proximité était vraiment étrange, elle avait arrêté net ce contact. Pourquoi son professeur, de vingt ans son aîné, l'avait prise dans ses bras? Le froid n'était pas un prétexte suffisant. Pouvait-il éprouver un quelconque sentiment à son égard?

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, il était à peine huit heures. Elle n'osa même pas tourner son regard vers le sapin installé dans son salon, où gisait à son pied des cadeaux. Sûrement venant de ses amis. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à les ouvrir. Elle soupira, passa rapidement devant, prit ses robes pour sortir à l'extérieure et partit de son appartement sans se retourner.

Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione fut accueillis par les chants de Noël que fredonnaient les statues et les armures. Dans un premier temps, Hermione n'en tint pas compte. Mais une fois arrivée au niveau des escaliers et que cette fois ce fut les tableaux qui se mirent à chanter, Hermione explosa.

" Mais fermez-la! Bordel!"

Elle leva sa baguette et lança un _silencio_ sur l'ensemble des tableaux. Elle accéléra le pas afin de plus être exposée à ses mièvreries. Elle avait besoin d'air. Ne plus penser à ses festivités. Être loin, de tous ses faux-semblants. Elle avança jusqu'au bord du lac, où la glace avait recouvert la totalité de la surface. Elle se demanda un instant si l'épaisseur de la glace encaisserait son poids. Elle leva son pied droit et le posa délicatement sur la glace, qui craquela sous son poids. La Gryffrondor prit peur et l'enleva aussitôt. Elle secoua la tête et se traita d' _idiote_. Elle décida de se promener dans le parc avant d'aller à la grande salle, prendre son petit déjeuner.

Que fut sa surprise quand Hermione arriva dans la grande salle. Des cadeaux gisaient en bas du sapin. Elle avait cru en voir un à son nom. Il fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et alla manger sa nourriture présente sur la table. Les complaintes de Noël parcouraient doucement les couloirs du château enchanté. Hermione fut surprise de ne pas voir son Professeur de Potions. Surprise était un bien grand mot. Étonnée fut plus juste. La directrice ne lui avait certainement pas encore fait de sermon. Toujours assise autour de la table ronde - qui avait été dressée suite au si petit nombre d'habitants du château en ce moment - Hermione prenait plaisir à manger ses pancakes. Personne ne lui avait souhaité un joyeux noël et elle en était reconnaissante. Elle finit son repas et repartit sans un mot.

Severus était assis sur son canapé, une serviette autour de sa taille, les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau. Il avait posé ses mains contre son visage et repensait à la nuit qu'il avait passé.

Il avait complètement détruit ce qu'il avait fait. Aller voir Dolores l'avait soulagé, mais en croisant Miss Granger cette nuit, le désir qu'il avait pour elle, avait réapparut.

 _Pourquoi l'as tu prise dans tes bras?_

Son délicat parfum avait chatouillé ses narines. La douceur de ses cheveux contre sa joue l'avait électrisé. Si elle ne s'était pas détachée de ses bras, il aurait fait quelque chose qu'il aurait pu amèrement regretté. Il n'osait même pas descendre à la grande salle pour ne pas avoir son regard ancré au sien. Il ne devait pas se prendre la tête. L'ignorer serait la meilleure solution. La traiter comme il le faisait en classe serait mieux. Enfin, s'il voulait la voir pleine de sueur sur ses draps, il allait devoir apprendre à jauger son comportement.

Il était quatorze heures pétantes, quand Hermione frappa à la porte du bureau de son professeur. Elle était stressée. Comment ses entrevues allaient-elles se dérouler? Allaient-ils partagé leurs recherches? Elle n'en savait rien.

L'ouverture de la porte fit sortir la jeune de ses pensées. Snape se trouvait dans l'embrasure. Il lui céda la place en se collant contre le mur. Il se força à ne pas respirer, pour ne pas sentir les effluves de ses cheveux, qui semblaient avoir leur propre vie.

Son laboratoire n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi s'attendait notre Miss-je-sais-tout. Une grande table siégeait au milieu de la salle, où se trouvait multiples chaudrons fumants de potions en cours de préparation. Elle crut reconnaître l'odeur du Poussos, qu'Harry avait dû boire en deuxième, quand le professeur lockhart avait fait disparaître tous les os de son bras. Dans un coin de la pièce, non loin d'une cheminée allumée, se trouvait un canapé, ainsi qu'un fauteuil un peu élimés. Une table se trouvait juste devant le canapé où se trouvaient les notes du professeur.

Snape invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir dans le petit salon, car c'était à cet endroit que la lumière cumulée de la cheminée et du vitrail, offrait le meilleur éclairage de la pièce.

" Merci de me recevoir, professeur" fit la jeune femme.

Il ne répondit rien pas et s'assit non loin d'elle dans le canapé, en laissant une distance lui permettant de rester loin de sa personne. Il sortit ses notes et les tendit à son élève. Elle fit de même avec les siennes. Hermione prit plaisir à lire les notes. Malgré la fine écriture, elle arrivait a comprendre les annotations. Ce fut dans le silence le plus complet que leur lecture se passa. Un bout de quelques instants, la jeune femme baissa les notes. Severus comprit qu'elle voulait discuter de tout ça.

" Qu'en pensez-vous?

\- Avec ce que vous avez trouvé, professeur, j'ai l'impression que les ingrédients vont être difficiles à associer. Déclara-t-elle

\- Oui, chaque ingrédient a ses propres vertus qui peuvent être annulées si on rajoute un autre ingrédient.

\- Vous avez noté une chose intéressante sur les larmes de Phénix. Mais elles sont si cher et si difficile à trouver, et je ne veux pas faire dépenser de l'argent à Poudlard. Mais leur propriété est incomparable. Elles réparent les plus graves blessures...

\- Vous oubliez une chose Miss Granger, vos parents ne sont pas blessés, mais envoûtés.

\- Oui, fit-elle en baissant la tête."

Voyant le trouble de son élève, Severus posa machinalement sa main sur son genou. Des picotements parcoururent sa main ainsi que le haut de la jambe de son étudiante. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Severus avala péniblement sa salive et il retira sa main un peu trop précipitamment.

Ils échangèrent comme ça tout le long de l'après-midi, sans parler de quelconque rapprochement entre eux. Au moment où le ventre d'Hermione commença à gargouiller, Severus indiqua la fin de leur séance.

" Voyons-nous à la même heure demain à la bibliothèque. Nous aurons tous les livres dont nous aurons besoin."

En se dirigeant vers la porte, Hermione se retourna trop rapide, elle se retrouva bloquée contre le torse de son professeur. Il ne se recula pas afin de créer la tension qu'il cherchait à créer afin de pouvoir l'avoir un jour dans son lit. Elle releva la tête tout doucement vers son enseignant. Son regard charbonneux la toisa. Comme s'il cherchait à pénétrer au plus profond de son âme. Hermione ne sut dire combien de temps avec durer cet échange, mais prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se souleva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser suave sur la joue de l'homme.

" Merci" murmura-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et partit des cachots. Elle allait commander un plat chaud dans ses appartements de préfète et s'emmitoufler sous sa couette. Oui, cela était un bon plan.

De son côté, Severus était resté pantois face au courage que sa jeune Gryffondor avait fait part. Elle lui avait déposé le plus léger des baisers sur sa peau. Il ressentait encore les picotements parcourir son derme. Certains auraient pu dire, qu'un sourire était apparu furtivement sur son visage.

Il secoua la tête, prit sa cape et sortit de son cachots, Dolores n'aura qu'a bien se tenir. Son pantalon commençait à devenir très étroit.

Les jours défilèrent et les entrevues entre l'élève et son professeur s'étaient espacées. En effet, Severus avait beaucoup de potions à concocter avant le début de l'année car les stocks de l'infirmerie devaient être opérationnels pour la rentrée. Hermione lui avait proposé son aide, mais il l'avait décliné sans ménagement. Le désir qu'il avait pour elle augmentait de jour en jour. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et encore moins lui faire peur. Et ça il ne voulait pas.

Il avait même pensé lui proposer une balade dans le parc, afin de changer les entrevues trop formelles. Se balader à l'extérieur, et marcher faisaient généralement parler les gens.

Oui! Il était décidé à passer à l'étape supérieure, le jeu de la séduction était lancé. Il allait devoir mettre toutes les chances de son côté, être le moins méchant, le plus attentif de tous les hommes. Il pourrait même l'inviter à boire une bièraubeurre. _Quelle idée incongrue tu as là Severus!_

Nous étions le 31 décembre. Severus avait fini les potions demandées par l'infirmière. Il décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il était sûr d'y trouver la jeune femme. Et sa certitude fut récompensée en la découvrant derrière une multitude de monticules de livres.

" Même le dernier jour de l'année! "Fit-il la voix rempli de sarcasmes.

Hermione le regarda de coin et ne préféra ne pas relever. Elle entendit le froissement de tissu en mouvement, se rapprocher d'elle. Son maître de potions se trouvait à sa droite. Elle pouvait sentir le tissu des ses robes touché son avant-bras.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et croisa son regard.

" Que diriez-vous d'une entrevue à l'air libre? Proposa son professeur, Nous pourrons discuter tout en se promenant dans le parc du château.

\- Pourquoi pas. Je ne suis pas sortie du château depuis Noël."

Elle se leva, rangea ses notes et d'un geste fluide de sa baguette, elle fit voleter les livres à leur place initiale. Son professeur l'attendait à la sortie. Elle se dépêcha pour le rejoindre.

" Il me faut des affaires chaudes pour sortir...

\- Nous passerons à vos appartements. "

La journée était belle. Malgré le froid, et la fumée sortant de leur bouche, exprimant le froid hivernal, ils marchaient tranquillement le long du lac. Hermione n'osait pas le regarder. Elle avait remarqué les gestes étranges qui s'étaient échangés entre eux. La main de Severus sur sa jambe, le baiser sur sa joue ou encore le câlin pour la protéger du froid. Que se passait-il dans la tête de son professeur? Cet homme ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments. La seule personne pour laquelle il avait éprouvé des sentiments, était morte par sa faute. Et depuis ses sentiments ne s'étaient jamais éteints. Ses souvenirs l'avaient prouvé. Harry lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu.

" Miss Granger, à quoi pouvez-vous penser en me fixant ainsi?

\- Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur, je pensais à la grande bataille de Mai. Et je pensais à votre rôle, mentit la jeune femme

\- A mon rôle?

\- Oui à votre double-jeu, qui vous avez mené, la double allégeance. Vous avez réussi à duper Voldemort."

Severus se raidit quand Hermione prononça ce nom. Il était encore difficile pour lui de l'entendre.

\- "Peut être, Miss, mais il n'a pas été gêné de m'envoyer Nagini.

\- Oui,... murmura-t-elle. "

En tournant la tête, Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus le même regard. Il ne brillait plus comme avant. Il avait perdu sa lumière. Il la força à s'arrêter tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Il lui effleura doucement la joue du bout de ses doigts. Il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Deux doigts de dévorer ses lèvres. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, de peur de perdre ce moment.

" Vous êtes pensive, et ce dont vous me parlez n'était pas le sujet principal de vos pensées, n'est-ce pas?"

Hermione ne pu qu'acquiescer. Elle n'arrivait définitivement pas à lui mentir. Ses yeux, couleur noir corbeau, pénétraient au plus profond de son être. Elle se sentit transi de froid, tout à coup. Tremblant de tout son corps. Mais était-ce seulement le froid? Severus le remarqua, il passa sa cape sur ses frêles épaules, comblant ainsi le peu de centimètre restant entre les corps. Allait-il le faire? Allait-il l'embrasser? Il était hésitant. Était-ce le bon moment?

A l'instant où il vit Hermione humidifié ses lèvres, sa barrière craqua. Il pencha la tête vers elle, et l'embrassa.

Dans un premier temps, Hermione ne sut comment réagir, aussi bien qu'elle resta les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps. Le baiser était doux, ni pressant ni n'en demandant trop. Cédant à cette hardiesse, Hermione passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son professeur, se laissant aller à la délectation. Severus la serrait contre lui. Leur baiser était comme une caresse, une chose promise. Ils mirent fin au baiser, quand ils furent proche de l'asphyxie. Il passa délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas précipiter les choses. La faire patienter jusqu'a ce qu'elle vienne d'elle même vers lui.

" Accepteriez-vous d'aller boire un verre au Pré-au-Lard avec moi, Hermione?

\- Oui, bien sûr".

Ils détachèrent leur corps l'un de l'autre. Severus tendit son bras à la jeune femme puis ils partirent en direction du petit village.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Son professeur l'avait embrassé. Et il embrassait divinement bien -pensa-t-elle- et il l'invitait boire un verre!

"Vous êtes bien silencieuse, fit l'homme une fois assis aux Trois Balais.

\- Oui, Désolée, mais je suis encore sous l'effet de...fit elle".

Severus esquissant un sourire, prit la main de la jeune femme. Il lui caressa du pouce la paume de sa main.

" Vous n'avez...pas apprécié?

\- bien sûr que oui, professeur.

\- A ce Stade, appelez-moi Severus, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Bien,...Severus."

Il opina du chef, juste au moment où le serveur leur ramenait leurs boissons, un chocolat chaud pour la jeune femme et un whisky Pur Feu pour l'homme. Il en bu une gorgée comme pour se donner du courage.

" Hermione, je ne vais y aller par quatre chemins, vous m'attirez. Énormément et je ne peux le nier."

Que va dire Hermione? Comment va-t-elle réagir ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes et tous!

Merci pour votre retour! Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir!

Merci à toutes celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu car je ne peux pas car pas de compte!

Désolé pour le retard de publication quelques soucis médicaux m'empêchaient d'être au meilleur de ma forme. Donc pour me faire pardonner voici le prochain chapitre.

Pour me faire pardonner voici un long chapitre.

Nous avions laissé Hermione et Severus aux trois balais...

Severus était dans ses pensées. Il ressassait toutes les phrases dans sa tête pour pourvoir continué le rendez-vous. Car oui, il avait un rendez-vous avec son étudiante. Il venait de l'embrasser dans le parc du château et il avait apprécié le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne savait comment poursuivre. La situation était complexe. Il s'affichait avec elle dans la taverne la plus connue du Pré-au-Lard. Mais qu'attendait-il donc?

Il se repassait toutes les phrases possibles à l'esprit. Les plus directes comme les plus simples :

 _Hermione, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, vous m'attirez. Énormément et je ne peux le nier._

Cette phrase, il l'avait pensé. Comment aurait pu lui dire ceci? Si vraiment, il avait osé, Hermione serait sûrement partie en courant, le laissant seul à finir son verre.

"Professeur? Fit Hermione, car Severus n'avait rien dit depuis quelques minutes.

\- Pardonnez-moi Hermione. J'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Je veux bien vous croire. Vous n'avez rien dit depuis que le serveur a déposé nos consommations. "

 _Si tu savais à quoi je pensais, ma chère Hermione!_

Il allait devoir travailler. Travailler son jeu de séduction. L'attiser. L'attirer dans sa toile. Mais il voulait l'avoir, il fallait qu'Hermione vienne de son plein gré. Qu'elle pensa à lui de cette façon. Le baiser avait été le premier pas. Le fait qu'elle lui ait rendu, lui montrait qu'elle était perturbée par lui. Que sa présence la rendait toute chose.

\- Je crois que nos entrevues vont devoir se faire plus rare.

\- Pourquoi donc? S'étonna-t-il, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils

\- eh bien, les cours reprennent dans quelques jours...

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai.

Severus n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il reprendrait bientôt ses cours. Les donner à de simples cornichons qui n'étaient pas capable de reproduire une potion de ratatinage, potion que apprise aux Premières années. Et oui, voir Hermione allait être beaucoup plus difficile. Et cela allait rendre les choses plus dérangeantes. Les commérages ne tarderaient pas à traîner et Minerva serait au courant. Et cela il ne le permettrait pas. Il avait envie d'elle et ce, dès qu'il avait croisé son regard lorsqu'elle lui avait manqué de respect à la bibliothèque il y a quelques jours.

Il avait toujours sa main contre la sienne. Il regarda autour de lui, heureusement, le bar était quasiment vide. A part le tavernier et Mme Rosmerta présents derrière le bar, quelques voyageurs sirotaient une bieraubeurre, personne ne verrait les attentions qu'il avait envers sa jeune élève.

Il lâcha légèrement sa main, mais Hermione resserra son étreinte. Elle ne voulait pas quitter le seul moment de réconfort qu'elle attendait depuis des mois.

\- Non, professeur, ne me laissez pas.

\- Je suis là, Hermione, lui fit-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Elle lui semblait tellement désemparée, qu'il ne se sentit pas capable d'enlever sa main. Aussi fut il, qu'il passa son autre main sur la sienne. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Leur échange dura peut être plusieurs secondes, minutes, nul ne le sait mais...Hermione sut que plus rien ne serait comme avant à partir de cet instant.

Ils finirent leurs rafraîchissements et ressortirent sous la neige. Severus tendit son bras à la jeune femme et ils repartirent en direction du château.

\- Allez-vous vous rendre à la soirée du nouvel an, Monsieur.

\- Severus, Hermione, Severus la corrigea-t-il

\- Pardon, Severus souria-t-elle légèrement en baissant timidement les yeux, ce qui fit sourire severus, enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ça un sourire.

\- Je ne pense pas aller à cette ...soirée. Honnêtement, je préfère m'offrir un bon verre d'alcool devant la cheminée, et continuer la lecture d'un de mes livres.

\- Votre soirée a l'air bien mieux que celle organisée au château.

\- Ah oui! ...Vous ne voulez pas vous y rendre? Vous n'avez pas été invité par votre petit-ami?

\- Petit ami? Sincèrement, Severus. Si j'avais été avec quelqu'un, croyez-vous que je vous aurais laissé m'embrasser.

Severus pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour approuver sa remarque. Comme ci cela semblait évident, Hermione continua son explication.

\- Ron n'est plus mon petit ami. Cela ne fonctionne pas. L'entendre parler de souaffle et de cognard à longueur de journée, comment dire, cela m'horripile au plus haut point.

Severus eu un petit rictus au coin de la lèvre. Effectivement le rouquin n'avait pas forcément la meilleure intelligence de son année. Il avait toujours pensé que le rapprochement de ces deux jeunes gens avait été tout simplement, raté. Oui, pour lui c'était bien le couple le moins compatibles de tout le château.

Ils continuèrent leur route sans se presser. Étrangement, sentir la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés, le rendait plus posé. Son parfum de jasmin flottait jusque son nez. Oh qu'il aimerait fureter ses cheveux sauvages de ses mains, dans d'autres circonstances. Beaucoup plus sulfureuses.

Il la regarda de biais et vit qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Pouvait-il oser d'user la légilimencie sur elle? Non! Cela était plus que déplacé. Ce fut elle qui engendra une conversation.

\- Pourrions-nous prolonger ce moment, en nous promenant autour du lac?

\- Tout ce qu'il vous plaira, ma chère.

Severus emmena Hermione vers la droite, ils longèrent la lisière de la forêt interdite. Severus se surprit à passer tendrement sa main sur la sienne. Que faisait-il? Il devait la séduire, pas la rendre amoureuse. Il la voulait juste pour son corps. Certes, mais le fait qu'elle avait une cervelle bien faite, était un plus. Il supporterait la jeune femme plus longtemps que les autres. Mais il ne devait pas la traiter comme les filles légères qu'il allait voir pour se soulager. Non, il allait falloir y aller en douceur.

LM HG LM

Après leur balade, Severus avait raccompagné Hermione à son appartement. Il la salua d'un chaste baisemain et repartit à ses propres appartements.

Arrivée dans son salon, Hermione s'affala dans son canapé. Elle venait de passer la journée avec son professeur. Et elle ne s'était pas sentie mal à l'aise, non bien au contraire. Il lui offrait de l'apaisement. Elle n'avait pas éprouvé ça depuis que la perte de ses parents. Rêveuse, elle toucha ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Leur baiser avait été tendre et dur à la fois. Ses mains sur ses bras avaient été fermes, la rapprochant de son corps. Ses mains légèrement âpres contre les siennes, lui rappelaient qu'il avait vécu pas mal de choses dans sa vie et qu'il était un fin préparateur de potions.

Qu'allait-il advenir de leurs entrevues? Pourront-ils se voir sans malaise? Arriveraient-ils à se voir tout simplement? Elle secoua la tête et partie pour prendre une douche, en vue de se préparer pour la soirée de ce soir.

Vers vingt heures, Hermione descendait tranquillement les escaliers, tout en se rendant à la grande salle. Elle s'approcha doucement des portes entrouvertes menant à la grande salle, et entra dans la salle. Elle vit la petite table ronde au centre de la pièce - exactement comme pour noël - et alla s'installer le plus loin possible de la directrice du collège. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à lui parlé, elle voulait simplement manger et aller se coucher.

Minuit approchait et les personnes présentes dans la grande salle étaient grisées et rigolaient fortement. Hermione expira bruyamment, tout en poussant les aliments dans son assiette. De laquelle, elle n'avait d'ailleurs rien touché. Au moment où elle releva les yeux de son assiette, Hermione vit dans le coin de la pièce, un mouvement. Elle plissa les yeux et découvrit Severus qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre à l'extérieur. Elle acquiesça discrètement. Elle recula sa chaise en essayant de faire le moindre bruit possible. La jeune femme se rendit compte que personne n'en prêtait pas attention. Elle s'éclipsa le plus vite possible en empruntant les grandes portes. Elle vit Severus qui l'attendait devant les portes en bois de Poudlard. Il lui tendit une cape qu'il avait enchantée afin qu'Hermione n'attrape pas froid dehors. Ils marchèrent un temps à l'extérieur. La neige couvrait toujours l'étendue du parc que la lune éclairait de sa couleur bleue, ce qui rendait le paysage très mystique. Le professeur proposa son bras à sa jeune élève. Elle l'accepta volontiers, en lui souriant timidement. Elle repensait toujours à la façon dont il l'avait embrassé plus tôt dans la journée. Ce baiser lui restait encore dans la mémoire. L'étreinte de ses mains sur ses épaules lorsqu'il suçotait ses lèvres. Severus s'arrêta ce qui fit sortir Hermione de ses pensées. Il l'emmena non loin du saule cogneur.

\- Vous rappelez-vous, Hermione, ce que j'ai fait ici?

\- Bien sûr, Severus dit elle tout en se rappelant qu'il les avait protégés, elle et ses deux meilleurs amis de l'attaque du professeur Lupin le soir de la pleine Lune.

\- Et qu'ai-je fait?

\- Vous m'avez protégé, Severus.

\- Oui dit-il en se positionnant face à elle.

Il effleura du bout des doigts le côté de sa joue. Malgré elle, elle retint sa respiration.

-Respirez Hermione, fit le maître de potions.

Sa poitrine se souleva quand elle reprit ce mouvement vieux comme le monde. Elle leva ses yeux et rencontra le regard mystérieux de l'homme en face d'elle. Qu'allait-il faire? Allait-il l'embrasser?

Soudain, l'horloge de Poudlard se mit à sonner. Les premiers coups de la nouvelle année retentirent. Severus pencha sa tête et captura ses lèvres. Ce baiser fut plus prononcé que le dernier. Hermione posa ses mains sur la nuque de son professeur. Ce dernier l'attira plus près de son corps. Il devait tout doucement l'attirer dans ses filets. Il fallait créer de l'envie chez la jeune femme.

Il posa l'une de ses mains sur sa taille. Et pressa légèrement ses doigts afin de sentir les formes de la jeune femme. Puis il accentua la pression du baiser. Hermione déstabilisée, ouvrit les yeux sous la pression de la part de son professeur. Puis elle reprit goût et se lassa faire. Elle appréciait de plus en plus ce qu'il lui procurait. Elle commença à ressentir des papillons dans son bas-ventre. Elle déplaça ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de Severus, ce qui fit gémir son professeur contre ses lèvres.

Savait-elle vraiment quel effet elle lui faisait? Était-elle vraiment expérimentée dans ce domaine? Le monde charnel lui avait-il déjà ouvert ses portes? Connaissait-elle les délices que cela procurait?

 _Elle doit l'ignorer._

Severus ralentit tout doucement leur baiser et desserra la pression de ses mains contre ses hanches. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et la regarda rouvrir les yeux petit à petit. Son regard noyé dans le sien, Severus sourit.

\- joyeuse nouvelle année, Hermione.

\- joyeuse nouvelle année, à vous aussi Severus.

Il leva la tête sur les alentours. Personne. Ils devaient tous être ivres à cette heure, en train de s'embrasser et s'enlacer, ce que Severus détestait le plus d'ailleurs.

\- Venez, je vous ramène à vos appartements.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Encore sujette aux sensations du baiser, elle ne prononça aucun mot jusqu'a leur arrivée devant les grandes portes du château. Severus passa devant elle, pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans le hall. Une fois fait il attrapa la main de son élève et la força à lui suivre. Il ne ralentit leur allure qu'une fois arrivé devant les appartements d'Hermione.

Il resta loin d'elle bizarrement. C'est elle qui s'avança vers lui, qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un dernier baiser.

\- Bonne nuit Severus dit-elle lorsqu'elle s'éloignait doucement de lui.

Severus croisa son regard.

 _Non Severus, tu ne peux pas la plaquer contre le mur et la prendre sauvagement. Il faut du temps pour séduire ce genre de femmes!_

Bonne nuit, répondit-il.

LM SS LM

\- 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr heartley! Cela vous apprendra à copier sur votre voisin, vociféra Severus à l'encontre de son empoté d'élève.

Severus n'avait pas revu Hermione depuis la soirée du nouvel an. Enfin, il l'avait revu, bien sûr pendant les cours, mais pas seul à seule. Hermione lui lançait certaines œillades qu'il voyait bien sûr. Mais il évitait de le lui rendre en plein cours.

Il était assis derrière son bureau attendant gentiment que ses cornichons d'élèves lui rendent leur fiole de potions d'aiguise-méninges. Il la regardait discrètement. Il trouvait qu'elle avait changé. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus ébouriffés. Un sort l'avait aidé, sûrement. Maintenant, ils apparaissaient comme une belle chevelure de vraie femme. Ondulés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il se demandait quelle sensation il aurait, s'il fourrageait ses cheveux aux creux des draps. Il la reluqua jusqu'a la fin de son cours. Au fur et à mesure que ses élèves lui rapportèrent leur fiole, il remarqua qu'une était manquante. Il releva la tête et aperçût que celle qui hantait ses rêves depuis quelques jours, était restée dans la classe. Elle rangea sa paillasse et se dirigea vers lui, fiole en main.

Lorsqu'Hermione se présenta devant lui, elle la lui tendit. Severus, tout en la regardant dans les yeux, voulut lui prendre. Mais Hermione ne la lâcha guère. Faisant ici, contact entre leurs mains.

\- Hermione quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, murmura-t-il.

\- Personne ne m'attend, vous êtes le dernier cours de la journée. Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Et je voulais vous souhaitez un joyeux anniversaire, Professeur.

En effet, nous étions le 9 janvier. Severus n'y pensait plus, cela faisait bien longtemps que plus personne ne lui avait souhaité. Et surtout, avec autant de sincérité.

Un merci était il de mise? Devait-il avoir un geste pour elle? Ils n'avaient toujours pas lâché la fiole. Il posa, alors tout naturellement, son autre main sur celle d'Hermione et essaya de lui dire merci tout en la regardant.

\- Comment avez ...

\- Comment je l'ai su ? Je ne révèle jamais mes sources, Professeur.

Elle lui céda sa fiole, lui fit son plus beau sourire et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Miss Granger! Miss Granger! Fit-il tout en précipitant vers elle.

Il lui attrapa le bras, ce qui la fit se retourner.

\- Je vous préviendrais bientôt pour notre prochaine entrevue. Pour le moment, prenez ce livre. Il nous aidera peut être à trouver quelque chose.

Elle opina du chef et s'élança vers la sortie. Severus esquissa un sourire. La voir partir toute joviale, le faisait limite rire. Il se reprit très vite. Reprenant le visage impassible dont ses élèves avaient peur. Il allait devoir se reprendre. C'était elle qui était en train de l'attirer dans ses robes. Il ne pouvait pu attendre. Demain sera le grand soir. Il voulait sentir la peau veloutée de son élève contre ses lèvres, sentir son corps s'arquer sous le sien. Son pantalon devint soudainement trop étroit sous les images de ses pensées. Il secoua la tête et retourna à son bureau. Ce soir, il devra contacter Dolores pour une nuit endiablée.

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla dans les draps d'une autre. Il avait encore imaginé Hermione à la place de la prostituée à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête vers la femme, ferma les paupières et expira bruyamment. Il n'allait pas pouvoir faire ça indéfiniment. Se soulager avec d'autres femmes que celle qui convoitait. Il valait mieux passer à l'offensive.

Il écarta le drap de son corps nu, et s'asseyait un temps sur le bord du lit. Il se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Il prit vite fait une douche, s'habilla et transplana.

Il arriva à l'orée du bois du parc du château et passa dans le passage secret qui menait à ses appartements. Sa première pensée en pénétrant dans sa chambre, fut Hermione. Nous étions samedi et il avait envie de la voir. Il sortit et se dirigea vers les appartements de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte, Hermione n'était pas trop présentable. Elle portait en guise de pyjama, un débardeur noir moulant et un bas de pantalon à carreaux. Severus la reluqua de la tête au pied et ravala ses idées impures.

\- Je vous réveille ?

\- Non, Professeur. Entrez, je vous pris.

Elle se décala de la porte pour le laisser entrer et ferma la porte une fois que severus avait atteint le salon.

\- Que puis-je pour vous? lui fit-elle.

Il la regarda un court instant, prit une bonne inspiration et attrapa sa main pour l'attirer vers lui. Il lui caressa la joue suavement. Face à cette attention, et ne su d'abord comment réagir. Faudrait-il qu'elle fasse de même? Le toucher? Il positionna quelques mèches rebelles de la Lionne derrière son oreille.

L'instant était arrivé. Il allait passer la vitesse supérieure. Il effleura de son pouce sa lèvre inférieure. Hermione ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Cependant, elle lorgnait ses lèvres. Pleine de désir, la jeune femme ne tint plus. Elle fonça sur les lèvres tentatrices. Severus la pressa contre lui, en passant ses bras autour d'elle. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine ferme contre son torse. Leur baiser était loin d'être si posé que leurs derniers. Non, celui-ci était sauvage. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, leurs langues se mêlaient. Elle avait ses mains dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant au passage. Severus tourna sur lui-même et s'assit sur le canapé, entraînant dans sa chute, Hermione qui se retrouva à califourchon sur son professeur. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui. Et surtout aussi proche de sentir la dureté de son plaisir. Les mains de Severus se baladaient sous le débardeur de son élève, découvrant ainsi la douceur de sa peau. Et surtout ce qu'il l'interpella c'est qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il n'avait qu'à changer d'angle pour toucher la peau ferme de ses seins. Il pouvait ressentir le désir d'Hermione dans les baisers qu'elle lui donnait. Son bassin commença à onduler, frottant ainsi l'aine de son professeur. Il relâcha ses lèvres.

\- Hermione, lui dit-il essoufflé. Tu n'es pas...

\- Non, Severus, je ne suis pas vierge.

Une épine de retirer. Cela rassura Severus. Il allait pouvoir y aller sans prendre des gants. Il caressa sa joue et captura ses lèvres. Hermione commença à déboutonner la redingote du sorcier devant elle. Severus, grisé, caressa les épaules de la jeune femme, dénudant ses épaules. Il plongea dans son cou et suçota sa peau douce. Hermione pencha la tête sous le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait. Severus palpait la peau de ses hanches. Il remonta légèrement pour aller caresser l'arrondi de sa poitrine. Hermione retint son souffle. Être aussi proche de lui, la mettait soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle le repoussa et se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle replaça son débardeur sur ses épaules et commença à faire les cent pas devant lui.

\- Hermione ! Hermione ! l'interpella-t-il.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione avait quitté ses bras. Cela avait pourtant bien commencé. C'était elle qui l'avait attaqué. Il la regardait s'élançant de droite à gauche tout en se tenant la tête.

\- Hermione calme-toi s'il te plait! Et viens t'asseoir.

Il tapota la place vide à côté de lui. Hermione s'arrêta.

\- Mais Severus, vous ne comprenez pas. Je n'aurais pas dû. Vous êtes mon professeur. Je suis préfète. Et je me dois de montrer l'exemple! Je n'aurais pas dû m'abandonner dans vos bras comme je viens de le faire.

Severus se leva, avec la ferme attention de calmer sa petite furie. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses frêles épaules et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Tu es majeure, n'est-ce pas?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- As-tu apprécié?

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te prends la tête pour si peu?

Il pencha sa tête une nouvelle fois vers elle, avec la ferme attention de faire de ses lèvres siennes. Mais l'hésitation de sa jeune élève l'en empêcha. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas rester sur un échec. Il releva le menton de la jeune fille, afin de la forcer à le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange, Hermione ?

\- Je ne sais pas Severus, avoua t-elle, Je crois que je me suis sentie mal à l'aise sur notre relation de professeur/élève.

\- Hermione, tu n'as pas à être mal à l'aise avec moi.

\- je préférais ralentir les choses. Nous avions décidé de nous voir pour m'aider à trouver un remède à mes parents. Et j'ai peur que nos recherches soient perturbées par...

\- J'ai promis de t'aider, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, mais...

\- il n'y a pas de mais Hermione, je t'aiderais même si nous avons une relation intime toi et moi.

Hermione était hésitante. Comment pouvait-elle le croire? Elle en avait envie, c'était sûr. Mais pas prête à passer le cap. Severus allait devoir attendre.

\- Dans ce cas là, attendons.

\- Explique-moi.

\- Je ne voudrais prématuré la relation. J'ai apprécié ce qui vient de se passer, mais voyons-nous pour nos recherches et peut être qu'après je changerais d'avis.

Severus réfléchit un instant. Serait-il capable d'attendre? Il avait tellement envie de son corps qu'il serait capable d'attendre. Rien n'est meilleur que l'attente. Il avait tellement apprécié ressentir les courbes de son corps sous ses mains, qu'il accepta la proposition d'Hermione. Il lui donna rendez-vous deux jours plus tard, après leurs cours pour parler de leur trouvaille.

\- Lis le livre que je t'ai prêté. Et tu me diras ce que tu en retires.

\- Je vous remercie Severus.

Elle embrassa sa joue et passa ses mains autour de son cou afin de l'enlacer. Severus, gêné, par la tournure de la situation, ne sut comment réagir. Il lui frotta le dos machinalement. Il la quitta et passa son week-end sans la revoir. Allait-il être capable d'attendre qu'elle soit prête à se laisser aller au plaisir de la chair? Allait il devoir se soulager seul ou avec ses filles de joie préférées ? Elle avait employé le terme "relation". Severus allait devoir ralentir cette jeune femme. Ils étaient adultes. Et consentants. Il allait devoir lui faire connaître la luxure et l'association de leur chair. Il allait lui apprendre à apprécier le sexe. Ce que Severus préférait. Cependant, le maître de potions n'avait jamais connu le sexe avec amour. Allait-il ressentir quelques choses de différent lorsqu'il aurait enfin la chance de goûter à son corps, de goûter à son vagin étroit ? Car, oui Severus souhaitait beaucoup de chose. La plus élevée était son pénis - qui se durcissait à ses pensées - à l'intérieur de sa petite furie.

A ses pensées, Severus ne put faire autre chose que se soulager. Il alla dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, et entreprit un mouvement de haut en bas sur sa verge. Les images de sa Lionne, lui revinrent en tête. Il l'imagina nue devant lui, sa poitrine ferme remuée sous ses mouvements de hanches. Son souffle s'accéléra, il sentait venir les picotements dans ses bourses approchés. Il sentit la délivrance à la vision de sa bite pénétrant le corps juvénile d'Hermione. Un râle masculin s'échappa de sa gorge à cette représentation. Oh oui! Lui faire l'amour lui fera énormément de bien.

Hermione n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Severus commencerait les attaques de séduction dès la prochaine entrevue. Une caresse sur son bras, sur sa joue. Des mots équivoques. Oui! Severus était décidé. Il aurait cette jeune femme au plus vite dans sa couche.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Dans le chapitre suivant nous aurons la prochaine entrevue.

une petite review?

Bisous à tous!


	6. Chapter 6 - La révélation

Bonjour à tout le monde!

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

 **Disclamer** : Tout est J K Rowling, je ne fais que mijoter quelques petits trucs ensemble.

 **Avertissement** : Description d'un lemon en fin de chapitre

* * *

En cette matinée de Janvier, la neige recouvrait toujours les jardins du parc de l'école de Sorcellerie d'Écosse, laissant ici la place à un vent glacial empêchant toute personne de profiter de ce parc.

Non loin des escaliers du cinquième étage, Hermione se réveillait doucement dans son grand lit à baldaquin. Elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était déroulé quelques jours plus tôt, où elle s'était abandonnée dans les bras puissants de son maître de potion. Elle songeait aux émotions qu'elle avait éprouvées contre lui.

" Hermione, pourquoi as-tu refusé ses avances? Grrrr" se morigéna-t-elle en se levant précipitamment de son lit et en s'apprêtant pour sa journée de cours.

Elle avait passé les derniers jours à lire ce que Severus lui avait conseillé, à part quelques ingrédients utiles, elle ne nota pas grand choses. Ce n'était que le début de leurs recherches et Hermione ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle voulait. En y repensant, elle avait repoussé le seul homme qui s'intéressait à elle. Elle avait peur de souffrir, peur de l'abandon, peur de ce qu'il se passait actuellement avec ses parents. Et ce qui lui brisait le cœur, c'était qu'elle était fautive. Certes, elle l'avait fait pour les protéger des mangemorts et de Voldemort, mais ils lui manquaient terriblement. Et rien que de penser à ce que Severus ne soit plus auprès d'elle, cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, il était son professeur, mais après tout il lui avait dit, elle était majeure. Et elle saurait assumer ses actes. Pour le moment, elle l'avait tenu informé qu'ils devaient se voir pour leurs recherches et non autre chose. Elle avait tout de même une appréhension suite à leur rendez-vous de ce soir. Le plus dur serait de le voir en première heure de la journée, sans savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment de leur situation. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se parler depuis ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Pourrait-elle le regarder sans gêne? Le ferait-il aussi?

Tout en prenant son petit déjeuner dans la Grande salle au milieu des autres Gryffondor, Hermione se décida d'arriver la première en classe. Elle pourrait peut être lui parler. Une fois fini son bol de porridge, elle quitta la table. Tout en se promenant dans les couloirs jusqu'aux cachots, elle discerna une conversation entre la directrice et le professeur Vector.

" Je n'avais pas vu Severus de si mauvaise humeur depuis longtemps."

"Je suis d'accord Minerva", renchérit le professeur d'Arithmancie," il n'a pas prononcé un mot. Même pour nous saluer."

"Mais n'as tu pas remarqué qu'il sourit de plus en plus!"

" Sourire ? Severus? "Ironisa Septima.

"Ma chère Septima, je suis sûre qu'il y a une femme derrière tout ça."

Les deux femmes repartirent vers leurs classes respectives. Hermione, cachée dans un recoin du couloir, n'avait manqué aucune bribe de leur discussion. Aller le rejoindre n'était donc pas la meilleure des idées. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers son but. La porte de la classe était déjà ouverte, mais elle préféra frapper pour annoncer sa venue.

" Bonjour Professeur", engagea Hermione tout en rentrant dans la salle de classe.

"Miss Granger", fit il sans le lever le nez de son livre.

Il s'était préparé à sa venue. La connaissant, elle était comme lui. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sur un échec. Leur entrevue se déroulerait ce soir et il savait que cela allait être pénible. Severus devrait contenir ses impulsions. En se levant ce matin, l'humeur maussade habituelle avait pris place. Il avait décidé de ne plus aller voir Dolores et de se satisfaire avec les images qu'il se faisait de sa jeune élève et se remémorer la douceur de sa peau. Un rien le rendait si dur.

Il hésitait vraiment à la regarder. Devoir se retenir avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'il avait dû faire depuis longtemps. Il désirait cette jeune fille à un tel point, que cela le mettait en rage de ne pas pouvoir se satisfaire.

Ce fut elle qui le força à la regarder, elle se trouvait devant son bureau. Il pouvait sentir son parfum de Jasmin lui chatouiller les narines. Il leva ses Onyx vers son étudiante. Il croisa son regard intense comme si les yeux de la jeune femme l'électrocutaient. La tension était palpable dans l'air.

" Nous nous voyons toujours ce soir, Monsieur?" fit la jeune Gryffondor souriante.

"Bien sûr, Miss" répondit-il tout simplement.

Il ne voulait pas s'énerver. Certes son attitude l'avait parfaitement agacé, mais il avait décrété qu'il temporiserait ses réactions face à sa petite furie. Il avait apprécié toucher sa peau, bien que l'attente était insoutenable, la voir si proche de lui, lui donnait envie de la coucher littéralement sur son bureau et lui faire l'amour sauvagement. Mais ses crétins d'élèves ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

"Asseyez-vous, vos camarades ne vont pas traîner!" lui fit-il remarquer en lui désignant les pupitres.

Elle opina et se dirigea à sa place. Severus avait raison, à peine fut-elle assise sur son tabouret que ses camarades pénétrèrent dans la salle. Le cours se déroula comme d'habitude. Avec le professeur qui rabrouait certains de ses élèves, qui jubilait intérieurement à chaque point enlevé. Hermione avait les yeux rivés vers son enseignant. Depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé d'attendre, elle ne savait plus comment réagir face à lui. Il était de dix-neuf ans son aîné, il avait ses marques que la guerre avait laissée sur lui. Certains cauchemars et surtout une certaine méfiance envers les autres êtres-humains. Elle devrait le prendre avec des pincettes. Elle avait découvert qu'elle appréciait son professeur, elle ne s'était pas détendue dans ses bras sans éprouver, ne serait-ce qu'un brin de sentiments. Elle se surprit à repenser à ses mains sur son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues.

Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, son professeur s'était levé pendant son cours, surveillant ainsi les faits et gestes de chacun de ses élèves. En se promenant dans la classe, il aperçut sa jeune élève, complètement perdue dans ses songes. Il se positionna derrière elle. Personne ne voyait ce qu'il se passait. Hermione s'installait toujours sur la dernière table au fond de la salle. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

" Quelle est cette chose qui réussit à vous faire rougir, Miss Granger ?"

Paniquée, Hermione sursauta, manquant ainsi de faire tomber son chaudron. Elle se redressa si vite qu'elle sentit le torse de son professeur contre son dos.

" Rien, Monsieur" murmura-t-elle à son tour.

" Reprenez votre potion!" lui ordonna-t-il. Il reprit sur un ton doucereux " J'espère que vous serez plus attentive ce soir..."

Sa voix était pleine de sous-entendus. Elle opina du chef et reprit contenance et retourna à la préparation tandis que son professeur continuait sa ronde parmi les paillasses.

La journée fut plus que rasante pour Hermione. Elle avait écouté d'une oreille ses cours et elle avait, malgré elle, son entrevue de ce soir en tête. Et rien d'autre ne pourrait lui faire oublier.

 **LM - HG - LM**

A la fin de sa journée, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements et prit la direction de sa salle de bain. Elle enleva ses vêtements de la journée et se positionna sous le jet d'eau de la douche. Elle tourna le robinet vers l'eau chaude dans un premier temps. Essayant de calmer ses muscles qui étaient tendus depuis que son professeur lui avait marmonné à l'oreille. Ses poils s'étaient hérissés sur sa peau douce. Ses muscles s'étaient tendus. Elle repensa aux sensations qu'elle avait ressenties lors de leur échange lingual. Lorsque leurs mains avaient parcouru chaque centimètre de l'un et l'autre.

Leur entrevue allait être vraiment difficile. Le désir pourrait être touché tellement l'attirance était présente chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

Elle s'habilla sobrement, un jean bleu et un simple T-shirt blanc. Elle enfila sa cape en sortant dans les couloirs et marcha d'un pas accéléré vers les appartements de son professeur, il détestait les gens en retard. Elle priait pour ne pas croiser un élève, de peur que cela se sache et que les rumeurs grandissent et enflent dans les couloirs. Quand elle arriva dans les cachots, elle pouvait ressentir la fraîcheur des murs. Elle resserra son col et frappa à la porte de son professeur.

Severus fermait la porte de sa salle à clé. Il s'avança vers ses appartements, il n'avait qu'une simple demi-heure pour se rafraîchir et être présentable pour Hermione. Il avait tellement envie de la revoir seul qu'il en avait oublié la première raison. Faire recouvrer la mémoire à ses parents.

Il avait cherché da sa bibliothèque privée en trouvant certaines plantes, qu'il avait notées minutieusement sur un parchemin.

Il l'attendait un verre de whisky à la main tout en regardant les flammes de l'âtre danser. Elles éclairaient la place d'ombres séductrices rendant l'atmosphère lourde de chaleur. Quand le poing d'Hermione frappa contre sa porte, il se leva précipitamment. Il lui ouvrit avec son air renfrogné habituel, la laissa entrer et s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il avait préparé du thé qui infusait tranquillement dans son récipient. Elle avait pris son sac en bandoulière et l'avait posé sur ses genoux. Severus lui tendit une tasse fumante, qu'elle accepta volontiers au vu de la fraîcheur du lieu malgré le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

"J'ai lu votre livre" fit Hermione en lui tendant." Certaines plantes sont intéressantes, comme le soja fort utilisé dans les potions en Chine, le ginseng également qui stimule la mémoire."

Severus l'écoutait attentivement, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dériver vers sa poitrine. Il pouvait voir ses tétons se dresser à travers son haut. Il avait, nonchalamment, posé son pouce sous son menton et son index le long de sa joue, il pouvait ainsi prouver à Hermione qu'il s'intéressait à ce qu'elle disait. Ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs, mais ses pensées dérivaient… Beaucoup.

"Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus?" finit-elle par dire. Elle le regarda se redresser dans son fauteuil.

" Vos trouvailles sont fort intéressantes, ma chère Hermione. Il faudrait ajouter, certainement, des larmes de Phoenix pour consolider le tout. Elles soignent bien toutes les blessures."

"Mais, vous m'aviez dit que cela ne soignait que les blessures et non les envoûtements?" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Oui, mais pourquoi ne pas essayer. Après tout, si nous ne tentons pas, nous pouvons passer à côté de certaines choses. Je pense aussi que le millepertuis qui à un effet direct sur les neurones peut nous aider."

" Le millepertuis?" répéta-t-elle

"'C'est une plante basse qui pousse généralement en lisière de forêt. Nous pouvons en trouver facilement, par contre il faut la cueillir aux prémices de la nuit.

" Quand pouvons-nous commencer les expérimentations ? " fit Hermione en tout hâte, en se rapprochant de son professeur qui avait laissé une certaine distance entre eux.

" Je pense que nous pouvons commencer dès la semaine prochaine. Je vais commander certains ingrédients. Et voir si je peux me procurer les larmes de Phoenix. "

" Je suis contente Severus, je croyais que nous n'arriverions pas à travailler."

"Pourquoi cela ?" fit Severus tout d'un coup intéressé par la tournure de la soirée.

Il s'approcha d'elle et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle pencha la tête à ce contact.

" Je ne vois pas pourquoi !"

Elle opina tout en souriant. Soudain, l'horloge du salon sonna les douze coups de minuit.

"Il se fait tard" dit-elle en se redressant. "Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Je ne veux pas que le professeur Chourave me voit dans les couloirs alors que ce n'est pas mon tour de ronde".

"Je vais vous raccompagner. " proposa Severus.

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers les appartements de la jeune femme.

" Je vous enverrai un billet pour notre prochaine entrevue. Pour le moment, faites des recherches, tout ce que vous pouvez trouver nous aidera, Miss. "

Il lui avait tendu son bras et avait posé sa main sur la sienne, Il caressait ses petits doigts. Il sentait Hermione se tendre sous ses attentions, il en souriait. Puis au détour d'un couloir, Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule robuste de son professeur.

"Je me sens fatiguée de tout cela, Severus" commença-t-elle. " Mes amis commencent à gagner de l'argent. Ils ont leur propre vie, et moi, je suis là, sans famille, à pleurer sur mon sort. Sans personne..."

Pendant qu'elle se confiait à lui, Severus remarqua qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que lui. Pas de famille. Seul. Sans personne.

" Je n'ai même pas eu des nouvelles de Harry et Ron depuis Août. Il y a que Ginny et Neville qui prennent de mes nouvelles, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas répondu à leurs dernières lettres."

" Hermione, si vous avez besoin d'un… d'un ami..."

Hermione arrêta l'homme au milieu du couloir en le tirant légèrement vers elle.

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ami, Severus..." fit-elle en posant délicatement sa main contre la joue de son professeur.

Severus savait pertinemment ce que sa petite Furie avait en tête.

" Je croyais que nous devions..."

Elle ne lui laissa pas la chance de finir sa phrase, que sa bouche s'était déjà posée sur celle de son professeur. Cette fois-ci, Severus ne laissera pas passer sa chance. Il se délectait de son touché sur ses lèvres et quand sa langue demanda l'accès à sa bouche, il prit possession de ses lèvres avec hardiesse. Hermione s'était collée contre lui, laissant sa poitrine s'appuyer contre le torse ferme de son professeur. Severus passa ses bras autour de sa taille fine, et dévora ses lèvres. Il les déplaça légèrement afin de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Le choc fit gémir Hermione de stupeur, elle ouvrit ses paupières pour découvrir le regard ardent de l'homme face à elle.

" Ta chambre!" lui ordonna-t-il.

Ils s'élancèrent tout en s'embrassant vers les appartements de la jeune femme. Severus se retenait de ne pas la déshabiller dans les couloirs, ses mains se baladaient le long du corps juvénile. Ils étaient rendus devant le portrait des appartements de la jeune femme et Hermione essayait de récupérer sa bouche afin de prononcer son mot de passe mais Severus n'était pas prêt à les délaisser. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de l'homme pour le repousser légèrement, afin de prononcer son mot de passe.

" Amor...tentia..." balbutia-t-elle entre deux baisers.

"Amortentia" fit Severus, plus clairement, afin que le portrait puisse s'ouvrir.

Quand le portait leur laissa la voie libre, ils s'engouffrèrent dans les quartiers de la miss. Il la plaqua contre le premier mur qu'il vit, la souleva du sol, en la tenant sous les cuisses. Elle en perdit son sac et sa cape qui finirent en boule sur le sol. Il défit ses lèvres des siennes pour aller picorer la peau claire de son cou. Il dégagea son T-shirt - qui crissa sous la vigueur de Severus - de sa nuque et tourmenta son derme de baisers.

Enhardie par le moment, Hermione commença à déboutonner la redingote de son professeur pendant que lui, pressait sa poitrine entre ses mains.

"Hermione" prononça-t-il contre sa peau. "Ton lit" murmura-t-il.

Elle lui indiqua sa chambre à l'aide de son bras. Il la souleva légèrement et l'entraîna vers les escaliers. Il la plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre et Hermione attrapa la poignée dans son dos et ouvrit la porte.

Hermione enleva le vêtement de son amant délicatement de lui, lançant apparaître une chemise noire en dessous. Elle sourit, il ne pouvait pas porter une autre couleur.

Severus descendait ses mains le long des hanches de la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta à la jointure de son haut et de son pantalon. Il prit le rebord du T-shirt et commença à le soulever pour lui faire quitter le corps de la femme qu'il convoitait depuis des jours. Il n'attendait que ça : pouvoir se délecter de la peau douce de sa Lionne.

Ils se posèrent sur le lit afin de ne pas perdre la ferveur qu'Hermione mettait à détacher les boutons de la chemise de son amant. Une fois fait, Severus s'en débarrassa en la jetant dans la pièce, pas le temps de prendre soin de ses affaires. Non. Celle qu'il voulait, était toute tremblante de fièvre, la fièvre enivrante du désir débordait du corps d'Hermione et se communiquait à l'homme au dessus d'elle. Il dégrafa le bouton de son jean et lui enleva délicatement. Elle lui était offerte, en sous vêtement, il était en train de déballer un cadeau avec tellement d'enthousiasme, que l'on pouvait comparer cela à l'excitation un matin de Noël.

Il se pencha vers elle pour lui voler le plus doux des baisers, Hermione était aux anges. Quand il se positionna entre ses cuisses, Hermione sentit ainsi l'excitation grandissante de Severus. Son pantalon commençait à devenir étroit. La jeune femme aventura ses mains sur le torse de l'homme, et descendit jusqu'à la ceinture de son ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour qu'ils se retrouvent nus l'un contre l'autre. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa petite furie et la remonta sur le lit. Son visage au dessus de sa poitrine, il commença à picorer avec le bout de sa langue les tétons turgescents. Hermione gémissait sous le traitement que son professeur donnait à sa poitrine. Pendant que sa bouche embrassait ses seins, les mains de Severus caressaient les cuisses de la Lionne. Il bougea sa tête pour embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui passait sous ses yeux. Hermione n'était que gémissements, frissons et désir. Ses mains fourrageaient les cheveux ébène de son amant.

Hermione se réveilla soudainement. Quel rêve! Et quelles sensations ! Rêver d'un acte charnel avec Severus. Elle n'en revenait pas! Elle avait fantasmé sur son professeur et de plus elle avait songé à lui d'une manière qui la laissait pantoise.

Elle se leva et remarqua que son entre-jambe avait réagi à ses rêves. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une douche froide lui fera le plus grand bien.

Quand elle était rentrée hier soir, son professeur l'avait raccompagnée jusque devant le portrait de son appartement. Elle s'était confiée à lui et il lui avait proposé son amitié. Elle en avait été touchée et l'avait enlacé. Elle aimait bien la relation qui se créait entre eux. Son enseignant avait accepté sa demande de prendre leur temps mais elle ressentait de plus en plus d'envie et ce rêve ne faisait que le confirmer.

Hermione se rendit compte que cela allait bientôt faire plus de 8 mois que ses parents avaient subi son sortilège. Elle se souvint que le sortilège devenait irrévocable une fois les six mois dépassés. Elle croyait dur comme fer à ses recherches. À leurs recherches. Elle tenait beaucoup à continuer ses entrevues avec Severus. Elle l'aimait bien. Elle appréciait sa compagnie et son intelligence qui leur permettait d'avoir de longues conversations.

Elle allait devoir attendre que Severus la prévienne pour leur prochain rendez-vous.

Elle n'avait pas court avant 10h ce matin. Elle se posa après sa douche sur son lit et entreprit de répondre à ses amis.

 _Ginny,_

 _Merci pour ton hibou. Je suis navrée de te répondre si tard mais vous savoir à l'extérieur et moi ici. Cela me chagrine._

 _Par contre, la seule chose qui me permet de tenir est que je cherche à faire recouvrer la mémoire à mes parents. Le professeur Snape m'aide dans mon projet._

 _Il est de bon conseil. Et cela fait plaisir de parler avec quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent. Il n'est pas celui que l'on croit._

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as des nouvelles des garçons._

 _À très bientôt_

 _Hermione._

Elle posa sa lettre sur son bureau et irait la porter plus tard dans la journée Elle allait être en retard à son cours.

 **LM - HG - LM**

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione marchait dans les couloirs les bras chargés de livres. Au bout du couloir, Severus l'avait remarqué. Elle lui manquait. Il adorait passer ses soirées en sa compagnie. Il voulait la voir car il avait reçu les ingrédients nécessaires. Il en avait même rajouté certains.

Lorsqu'il la vit les bras aussi encombrés, un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. Il avait également quelques livres dans les mains. Le plan parfait. Il accéléra le pas afin de la percuter.

" N'êtes vous pas assez parfaite pour savoir où vous marcher, Granger ?" fit le professeur irrité et la voix assez haute.

Il se pencha pour ramasser ses livres et lui glisser à l'oreille.

"Ce soir. 20h. Mon bureau"

Elle regarda furtivement ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils lui souriaient. Elle acquiesça, en ramassant ses livres devant elle.

"J'ai hâte "osa t elle.

Severus sentit son membre durcir. Il se releva en cachant la bosse grandissante à l'aide de ses robes. Il partit précipitamment en oubliant de ramasser un de ses livres.

Hermione ramassa ses dernières affaires essaya de mettre le maximum d'affaires dans son sac et repartit pour ses appartements.

Elle posa avec négligence ses affaires sur son canapé. Elle allait revoir _son_ professeur. Elle se vautra dans les coussins aux couleurs Gryffondoriennes et songea à son professeur ainsi qu'aux derniers rêves qu'elle faisait où elle et son enseignant étaient plus qu'entremêlés.

Hermione devait se rendre à l'évidence, il l'attirait, elle ne pouvait le nier. Rêver de lui comme elle le faisait, le confirmait.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Le prochaine chapitre dans le courant de la semaine si je peux. J'ai repris le travail et j'ai un séminaire sur deux jours sur Paris! et je pars en week-end pour Pâques! Je vous raconte ma vie mais bon!

Une petite review!?

A très vite!


	7. 7- Les choses changent

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 7 de cette histoire! Je n'en reviens pas! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre mon histoire et je vous en remercie!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review! De plus sachez que les chapitres ne sont pas écrits d'avance.

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, je ne fais que mijoter quelques ingrédients ensemble!

Avertissement: Lemon en fin de chapitre

* * *

En cette fin du premier mois de l'année, bien que le froid fût toujours présent et que le vent picorait les visages audacieux, Hermione était là, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle repensait à ce que son professeur lui avait dit. Ils avaient rendez-vous ce soir. Il ne l'avait pas tenue informée de la réception des ingrédients mais elle ne pensait pas à cela actuellement, quand Severus l'avait bousculée, il avait laissé tomber ses propres ouvrages parmi ceux de la préfète. Elle l'avait découvert parmi ses livres une fois arrivée dans ses appartements, un carnet en cuir noir, vieux dont les pages avaient été jaunies par le temps. Elle avait osé ouvrir le carnet et lu la première page :

" Dimanche 1 Septembre 1991.

Ma Lily,

Ton fils est arrivé aujourd'hui. Il rentre en première année, comme tu aurais pu t'en douter, il a été envoyé à Gryffondor. Tu dois être fière de lui. Il a tes yeux, ma douce. Après toutes ses années, je n'avais jamais pensé revoir tes yeux une nouvelle fois..."

Elle referma le livre violemment, et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait lu. Severus tenait un journal qu'il écrivait à l'attention d'une personne en particulier, Lily Evans. En le feuilletant une nouvelle fois, elle remarqua que les dates, correspondaient soit à la naissance d'Harry soit à la rentrée soit à l'anniversaire de sa mort, parfois pour certains moments où il était triste et qu'il pensait à elle. Harry lui avait parlé de ses souvenirs et savait qu'il avait été amoureux de sa mère pendant des années. Pourrait-il aimer de nouveau? Pourrait-il aimer une autre femme? Pourrait-il l'aimer elle? Elle mit le livre dans une poche de sa cape pour le rendre plus tard à son professeur.

Ses cheveux voletaient dans le vent et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel et Hermione se complaisait à les regarder en laissant son esprit divaguer dans ce noir intense.

Un homme lui plaisait. Severus Snape. Il y avait eu Krum, Cormac et Ron. Et aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu la rendre aussi pantoise et rêveuse que Severus. Elle avait échangé le plus érotique des baisers qu'elle n'eut jamais donné. Et elle commençait à éprouver certains sentiments à son égard. Comment avaient-ils pu surgir? C'était tout de même son professeur qui l'avait vu grandir. L'homme qui l'avait surnommée Miss Je-sais-tout. Le monstre des cachots. Mais lui qui lui avait proposé son aide, qui était compréhensif envers sa peine et qui était charmant en sa compagnie. Quelqu'un qui l'aidait et qui - espérait-elle - l'appréciait un tant soit peu.

Quand la grande horloge sonna vingt heures, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard. Elle se mit à courir, dévalant les escaliers et manquant de faire tomber quelques armures, effraya certains tableaux mais au moment de passer par le chemin pour atteindre les cachots, un attroupement de Serpentards lui gêna le passage. Elle se positionna dans un recoin, pour ne point se faire repérer et attendit. Près de cinq minutes étaient passées depuis qu'elle attendait, Severus n'aimait pas les personnes en retard. Une fois le couloir vide, elle recommença à courir. Elle toqua à la porte toute essoufflée. Severus ouvrit brusquement la porte et lui lança au passage un regard des plus courroucé.

"Excusez-moi Severus! " fit Hermione "mais un groupe de vos chers Serpentards m'a empêchée d'arriver à l'heure et je ne voulais pas être vu!"

Severus ne dit rien. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle rentre au plus vite. Elle pénétra dans le bureau et se retourna vers son professeur. Elle lui tendit le livre qu'il avait fait tomber. Severus se crispa. Il avait reconnu la couverture.

"Comment..." débuta-t-il.

"Vous l'avez fait tomber en me percutant"

"L'avez-vous lu?" l'interrogea-t-il

" Quelques mots seulement. Dès que j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas à moi, je l'ai refermé"

Il prit une grande inspiration, prit le livre et alla le poser dans sa bibliothèque. Puis une fois fait, Severus l'invita à passer par un petit escalier qui l'amenait aux quartiers de son maître de potions. Elle découvrit un petit salon et s'arrêta subitement. Une petite table était dressée au centre pour deux, agrémentée de deux couverts et de chandelles allumées. Hermione, subjuguée, se retourna vivement vers l'homme. Severus avait un léger sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

"Mais..." fit elle sans voix.

"J'ai préféré demander un repas aux cuisines."

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue. Elle était contente de ce revirement de situation. Severus lui faisait la cour, et elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il se cachait !

Quant Severus l'avait invité ce soir, il n'avait plus en tête de l'avoir seulement dans son lit. Non. Il avait appris à apprécier cette présence féminine dans son laboratoire, dans ses quartiers, dans sa vie. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas en faire partie, avait-il pensé. Enfin, peut être qu'elle ne voudrait pas, qu'elle penserait qu'il était trop vieux pour elle. Mais si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait refusé ses avances et elle ne viendrait plus vers lui. Alors pour leur entrevue, il avait envie de la séduire, envie d'apprendre à la connaître. Il avait envie qu'elle trouve en lui, une oreille qui puisse l'écouter, des bras pour la réconforter. C'est alors que le dîner de ce soir lui était venu en tête.

Et voir le sourire que le visage de la jeune fille arborait, le ravissait. Cette soirée n'avait que bien commencé. Il lui désigna une chaise de la main, la recula et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il s'assit sur la chaise à coté d'elle et dans un 'pop' l'elfe Daisy apparut.

"Bonsoir Miss Granger, Daisy est contente de vous servir ce soir, et de vous voir en compagnie de Maître Snape. Que voulez-vous boire Maître Snape?"

" Apporte-nous du vin de France, je te laisse choisir, Daisy."

"Oh! Merci Maître Snape, Daisy sera ravie de choisir pour vous." Fit la jeune elfe en se courbant et disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Hermione rigola sous l'attitude de l'elfe. Severus la regarda en biais et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux un instant. Elle posa négligemment sa main sur celle du potionniste.

"Pourquoi tout ceci Severus?"

"J'ai pensé que cela vous détendrait un peu...Enfin, j'ai pensé que..."

" Merci Severus!" Fit-elle en retirant délicatement sa main de celle de son professeur.

Quand l'elfe fut de retour, elle leur servit un verre de Pinot Noir. Le repas n'avait guère tardé après qu'ils aient fini leur premier verre. Hermione était souriante et elle croyait même apercevoir un fin sourire sur les minces lèvres de son enseignant.

"Severus, racontez-moi un peu votre enfance. Je viens de vous raconter la mienne." dit-elle en prenant une fourchette de son plat.

Il reposa son verre, s'essuya le coin de la bouche.

"Il n'y a rien d'intéressant, un père violent autant sur ma mère que sur moi. "

Hermione eut un mouvement de compassion. Sa tête se pencha et ses yeux se firent plus tendres.

"Hermione, ne me regardez pas avec ses yeux là. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance des plus trépidantes. Je préférai être à Poudlard que rentrer chez moi lors des vacances. Et dès que j'ai été en âge de faire les choses par moi même j'ai coupé les ponts avec ce qu'il me restait comme famille, et j'ai peut être fait de mauvais choix mais je ne regrette pas là où je suis aujourd'hui" lui confessa-t-il tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

"Je me pose certaines questions tout de même Severus" elle soutint son regard, prenant son courage à deux mains elle poursuivit "Comment avez vous pu succomber à la marque des ténèbres?"

Il hésita un long moment, prenant une bouchée de son assiette et fuyant son regard, il commença son récit :

" Vous savez, Hermione, quand on a 17 ans, et que vous ne plaisez pas aux femmes, et que celle dont vous êtes amoureux s'est mariée en sortant de l'école, vous faites les choix qui vous semblent bons. Ceux qui vous tendent la main, ceux qui vous invitent dans un groupe, ce groupe qui vous promet monts et merveilles...Je suis tombé des nues dès que j'ai su ce que le seigneur des ténèbres voulait faire. Et quand j'ai su la mort de ...de… de Lily, j'ai rejoint l'ordre et j'ai accepté ma situation de bête noire..."

Il prit une lampée de vin mettant un terme à ses confessions. Heureusement pour lui, Daisy arriva pour débarrasser leur table. Elle leur apporta leur dessert, une succulente tarte à la citrouille. Quand la pendule du salon sonna minuit, ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, tellement absorbés par la discussion de l'un et de l'autre.

"Je me souviens de l'année où nous avons chassé les Horcruxes. Nous étions seuls, chacun son caractère et chacun ses faiblesses" commença Hermione." Ron s'inquiétait pour sa famille en écoutant tous les soirs la radio, Harry s'en faisait pour sa vie, et faisait ça en l'honneur de ses parents disparus et du professeur Dumbledore..."

"Et vous? Pourquoi le faisiez-vous?" l'interrogea Severus.

"Moi?... Je crois que je le faisais pour Harry. J'étais toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit. Je positionnais tous les sorts de protection que je connaissais afin de ne pas être trouvés et arrêtés dans notre quête... et quand Ron nous a abandonné, je crois que c'est...à ce moment que j'ai commencé à faire le point sur les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui... "

Severus la fixait, la laissant ainsi continuer ses confessions. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'endosser ce genre de rôle et personne ne venait le voir pour ça. Mais pour elle, il était prêt à tout. Non, seulement, il la trouvait intelligente, intéressante mais il la trouvait bien plus qu'attirante.

Vers une heure du matin, il lui proposa un thé, ils se posèrent sur le canapé devant le feu qui crépitait depuis le début de la soirée. Chacun était assis de chaque côté de canapé, ayant l'accoudoir dans leur dos. Severus avait son bras droit négligemment posé sur le haut du canapé, lapant son thé fumant, tout en la scrutant. Elle soufflait sur son thé, afin de le refroidir, comme pour se donner du courage pour la suite de la soirée. Elle savait que si elle restait plus longtemps cela allait finir comme son dernier rêve. Avait-elle envie d'aller plus loin? Il était tout de même plus vieux qu'elle, avait de l'expérience, elle lui trouvait un certain charme. Oui, il n'était pas le premier prix d'une tombola, mais son regard l'attisait, l'attirait dans le plus profond des abîmes.

Il ne restait pas beaucoup d'espace sur le canapé. Severus voulant jouer les confessions du tout pour le tout, lança le sujet sensible.

" Et pourquoi avez vous décidé de faire oublier la mémoire à vos parents?" tenta-t-il. Il savait qu'il empruntait un chemin glissant, mais si elle venait à sangloter, il n'avait qu'à combler les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient.

A cette question, le corps de la jeune femme se crispa. Elle ne le regarda pas, prit une gorgée de son thé. Prenant une grande inspiration, son regard croisa les yeux onyx de son professeur, qui était impatient du déroulement à venir.

"Pour les mettre en sécurité, pour ne pas que des mangemorts les trouvent, pour les savoir vivants, et les savoir ... heureux."

En disant le dernier mot, les larmes jaillirent. Les voyant couler, Severus se rapprocha d'elle et la prit entre ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Severus essayait de contenir les soubresauts qui parcouraient son corps en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il les embrassa et il se rendit compte que cela réussissait à la calmer. Il renouvela ceci plusieurs fois. Ce fut seulement quand Hermione avait reprit son souffle et arrêter ses larmes, qu'elle releva doucement son visage pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Severus remarqua le trouble qui traversait le visage juvénile. Il ressentait la même chose à cet instant. Elle essuya ses larmes de la main, et renifla.

"Excusez-moi Severus, c'est toujours difficile de parler d'eux"

"Je comprends Hermione, mais je suis là vous savez."

Elle dodelina de la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Severus ne la lâchait pas, ne voulant pas du tout perdre les sensations du moment. Il lui caressa la joue suavement, Il vit Hermione fermer les yeux.

 _Allez Severus, c'est maintenant ou jamais_.

S'écoutant, il pencha la tête et prit possession des lèvres de la jeune femme. Hermione qui attendait ce moment, se rendait compte que cette fois-ci elle ne rêvait plus. Elle pouvait goûter la saveur du thé vert sur ses lèvres. Severus se délectait de ce baiser. Il en avait tellement eu envie, il l'avait attendu depuis des jours et il en avait rêvé durant maintes et maintes nuits, les draps s'en souvenaient encore. Il déplaça sa main dans ses cheveux, fourrageant le peu de discipline qu'Hermione avait pu fixer. Les mains de l'homme étaient assurées. Celles d'Hermione beaucoup plus hésitantes. Elle ne savait pas où les mettre, ni à quels endroits les poser. Certes, elle avait tout de même de l'expérience, mais pas autant que Severus.

La langue du potionniste demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Hermione le lui accorda. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. Les mains de Severus avaient atterrit au niveau de sa taille, palpant ses hanches sans retenue. Les bras de la jeune femme, enroulés autour du cou du Serpentard, montraient l'envie qu'Hermione avait de son professeur.

Lorsque Severus voulu enlever la cape de son élève, celle-ci mit fin au baiser. Au bout de souffle, ils se regardèrent, Severus ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, il prît la parole.

" Hermione, vous allez bien?" fit-il tout en lui caressant doucement la joue.

La préfète détacha ses bras du cou de son professeur et se décala de quelques centimètres.

" Nous allons trop vite, j'aimerais que nous prenions notre temps Severus."Commença-t-elle tout en se levant du canapé. " J'apprécie vraiment le moment, surtout ce moment, mais aller trop vite comme ça ..."

Elle bougea la tête comme pour se convaincre que de coucher avec lui ce soir ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Tout en la regardant, il regretta un moment de l'avoir embrasser, mais ce qu'elle lui disait le remplissait d'espoir. Elle l'appréciait et voulait prendre son temps. Jamais une femme ne lui avait dit ceci. Non, pour celles qu'il avait connu, c'était généralement que pour une seule nuit, alors il finissait toujours au lit le premier soir. Il se leva pour aller en face d'elle. Il lui prit la main et embrassa cette dernière.

" Nous irons à votre rythme."

Le visage d'Hermione esquissait un sourire timide. Il l'intimidait, il la dépassait d'une tête. Il posa une main sur sa délicate joue et l'embrassa suavement.

"Il est tard "fit-il après avoir quitté ses lèvres" je vous raccompagne à vos quartiers".

"Mais...Nous n'avons pas du tout commencé à préparer la potion" remarqua-t-elle soudainement.

Severus leva un sourcil.

 _C'est maintenant que tu le remarques_.

Il posa sa main dans le creux de ses reins pour la pousser vers la porte.

 _LM HG LM_

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

Hermione courait dans les couloirs du château écossais. Elle était en retard à son cours de botanique. Elle essayait de replacer ses cheveux que Severus avait volontairement défaits.

Après leur cours, elle s'était posée sur l'arête de son bureau. Severus s'était levé de sa chaise, avait lancé un _silencio_ et un _collaporta_ afin de ne pas être dérangé. Il rangea sa baguette et se positionna devant la jeune femme. Elle était encore plus belle que la veille. Il plaça sa main droite en dessous sa cape, pour se poser délicatement sur sa taille, tandis que l'autre remontait vers sa nuque. Hermione ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle retenait son souffle. Quant elle vit, qu'il se dirigeait vers son cou, elle pencha sa tête dans l'autre sens pour lui donner pleine aisance. Il suçota, lécha toutes les parties de peau qu'il pouvait voir. Il releva sa main juste en dessous de la courbe de son sein, afin que la jeune femme puisse sentir ses prochaines intentions. Elle ne bougeait plus, enhardie par le plaisir que les lèvres de Severus sur sa peau lui procurait.

Puis le maître de potion osa. Il posa sa main sur le sein gauche de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit les yeux surprise mais fut obligée de les refermer quand Severus vint capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser. Il palpa son sein délicatement à travers le tissu. Mais il en voulait plus. Il attrapa la taille de la jeune femme et posa les fesses d'Hermione sur le bureau, l'obligeant à écarter les jambes afin qu'il puisse être encore plus proche d'elle. Incitée par les gestes de Severus, Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de son professeur. Mais ils avaient totalement occulté le fait que la jeune femme avait encore deux heures de cours après. Ce fut quand severus pressa son sein que ses pensées devinrent plus claires. Elle se recula de quelques centimètres.

"Je suis déjà en retard " fit elle doucement tout en lui faisant comprendre que leur interlude prenait doucement fin.

"Je sais" fit-il tout en lui embrassant délicatement les lèvres.

Il se décolla d'elle à contrecœur et la laissa descendre de son bureau.

Elle replaça ses vêtements et il se dirigea vers son bureau, se saisit d'un bout de parchemin et d'une plume et griffonna quelques mots. Il lui tendit le rouleau et arrêta d'un coup de baguette les sortilèges sur la porte. Elle lui sourit et le remercia par un baiser volé. Elle quitta sa classe en courant.

Quand Hermione arriva enfin aux serres du professeur Chourave, elle était rouge, et essoufflée d'avoir couru. Elle frappa à la porte. Le professeur ordonna d'entrer.

"Excusez-moi, Professeur Chourave." fit-elle tout en lui tendant le rouleau que Severus lui avait remis. La petite femme ronde lui désigna la place libre après avoir lu le mot de son maître de potions adoré et pu suivre son cours.

En s'asseyant derrière le pupitre, elle pouffa encore pantoise de son quart d'heure avec Severus elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. La main experte du potionniste sur son sein. Il avait dû sûrement sentir son téton se dresser sous son chemisier. Hermione passa ses deux heures de cours sous radar car les cours du professeur de Botanique n'étaient qu'une petite échappatoire, il fallait rempoter des mandragores et cela ne nécessitait pas une grande attention. Elle fit machinalement les gestes et quand le professeur donna la permission aux élèves de partir, elle fut la première à quitter les serres.

La nuit tombée, Hermione était penchée sur son devoir de métamorphoses, assise tranquillement sur son lit. Le professeur Mcgonagall lui avait proposé de faire un devoir de fin d'études. Elle lui avait proposé de devenir son apprentie l'année prochaine. Alors elle profitait de ne pas voir son professeur ce soir, et étudier dessus. Si son travail était récompensé, elle pourrait voir pour essayer de faire retrouver la mémoire à sa famille. C'était ce qui lui permettait de rester vivante. Un but. Un espoir dans ce monde où le Noir obscur commençait seulement à se dissiper. Les blessures physiques ou mentales mettaient un certain temps à cicatriser.

Celle de Severus était imposante, impressionnante. La peau n'avait pas retrouvé sa texture habituelle. La bouche de Nagini avait englobée le bas de sa clavicule et son épaule, laissant le venin brûler petit à petit sa peau, laissant ainsi la porte ouverte à la contamination de son sang. Par les temps humides, son épaule devenait plus douloureuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Il essayait de la masser, de boire une potion mais il avait toujours l'impression que le serpent l'empoisonnait à petit feu.

Il n'avait plus de cours ce soir, et il n'avait pas prévu de voir Hermione non plus. Il prit le livre en cuir que sa petite furie avait trouvé. Il s'affala sur son canapé, posant les pieds sur l'accoudoir. Il ouvrit la dernière page du livre et lu ce qu'il avait écrit.

"1er mai 1998,

Lily,

C'est la dernière fois que j'écris dans ce carnet, car je sais que demain, je ne survivrai pas.

Le seigneur des ténèbres a décidé d'attaquer demain. Je crois que tu connaissais la prophétie. L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Ton fils va devoir mourir. Un peu avant que je tue Dumbledore, il m'a avoué que le jour de ta mort ton fils avait absorbé une partie de l'âme du Lord noir. Ton fils va mourir les laissant tous périr...

J'ai toujours su que je ne fêterai pas mes 40 ans. Je ne verrais pas non plus les 39. Je ne peux que me réjouir, je vais te revoir maintenant. C'est la seule chose qui me permet d'adoucir ma mort. J'espère voir ton fils afin de lui livrer les choses que je sais.

Je vais passer ma dernière soirée à boire. La mort sera ma libération. Le serment de protéger ton fils sera terminé quand j'aurais soufflé mon dernier soupir.

Je t'aime Lily, je t'ai toujours aimée..."

Il n'y avait plus rien sur la page. Severus referma le carnet, et croisa ses bras sur ses yeux. Il devait aller voir sa Douce. Il savait qu'Hermione pourrait l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il se leva précipitamment du sofa. Enfila sa cape, il profiterait de son passage dans les couloirs pour enlever des points aux infortunés qui croiseraient sa route. Il croisa deux Poufsouffles, quatre Serdaigles et trois Gryffondors, un total de cent cinquante points avait été enlevé pour les trois maisons. Mais en passant devant la statue du Bossu boiteux, il percuta une touffe brune, ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre affalés sur le sol.

"Je suis confuse" fit la jeune femme sans savoir sur qui elle avait atterrit. Elle souleva la tête pour atterrir dans les prunelles sombres de son maître de potions favori.

"Severus!" s'exclama-t-elle.

Il poussa légèrement la jeune femme pour qu'elle se relève. Il épousseta sa robe de sorcier, et la regarda.

"Vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de tomber sur n'importe qui, Miss granger" lui fit remarquer Severus.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, personne n'était dans le couloir.

"Mais je fais attention de choisir le "n'importe qui", Professeur!" rétorqua la jeune femme.

Il leva un sourcil et s'approcha d'elle tel un prédateur, le voyant elle recula autant qu'il avançait.

" Vos appartements ne sont pas loin..."fit-il la voix pleine d'espoir.

Elle fit oui de la tête.

"J'y retournais justement"

Elle passa à côté de lui et avança jusqu'à ses quartiers. Severus resta à une certaine distance de son élève ne voulant éveiller aucun soupç pénétra dans ses quartiers et laissa le tableau légèrement ouvert ainsi Severus pourrait entrer discrètement. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Hermione s'était assise sur son canapé en tailleur, elle défaisait ses chaussures. Severus la regardait faire sans rien dire, il se déplaça vers le canapé une fois que les chaussures avaient atterri en bas du sofa.

"Qu'il y a t'il Severus? Il n'était pas prévu de se voir ce soir."

Elle voyait à l'expression du visage de son professeur qu'il n'était pas bien.

"Avez-vous lu mon carnet ?"fit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

"Votre carnet ?"

"Oui, le livre que vous m'avez rendu. L'avez-vous lu ?"renchérit-il.

"Seulement quelques mots et des dates, mais je ne suis pas allée plus loin" avoua-t-elle.

Severus se tourna vers Hermione, il prît sa main au creux de la sienne et ancra ses yeux aux siens.

"Hermione, j'ai écrit ce carnet pendant plus de 17 ans. Et je l'ai relu ce soir. La dernière page seulement. Je l'ai écrit la veille de ma morsure. Je ne pensais même pas que j'allais survivre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi dès que j'ai refermé le livre, j'ai voulu vous voir. L'interlude de tout à l'heure m'a laissé sur ma faim". Finit il en la dévorant des yeux.

Il remonta sa main vers sa joue et caressa le petit sourire qui apparaissait doucement sur le visage de sa compagne.

"Hermione, je vais tout t'avouer"

Elle fut surprise par le tutoiement que Severus employa soudain.

"Je n'ai jamais eu de relation fixe, toujours des histoires d'un soir et je n'ai éprouvé de sentiments que pour une seule personne. Mais toi, Hermione, tu as tout chamboulé. En toute honnêteté, je te voulais dans mon lit." Hermione s'offusqua mais Severus continuait toujours son explication."Tu as réussi à m'en faire vouloir plus. Tes baisers volés en sortant de ma salle de classe, les regards que tu me lances en cours à la dérobée. Hermione je bous de l'intérieur. J'ai besoin de sentir ton corps contre moi". Il joignit les gestes à la parole en la rapprochant de lui "Hermione je t'en prie. J'ai...J'ai…"

Elle voyait bien qu'il était perturbé. Elle s'approcha de son visage et captura ses lèvres. Severus surpris qu'elle prenne l'initiative la souleva afin de la poser sur ses genoux.

Il défit très vite l'uniforme qu'elle portait lui laissant uniquement sa jupe et son chemisier.

"Hermione fais-moi oublier, je t'en prie".

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage. Elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et qu'il avait besoin de réconfort.

"Severus je suis là"

"Je sais ma douce c'est pour cela que je suis venue te voir, Sentir ta peau sous la mienne " Il bougea ses mains sur ses cuisses "Sentir tes frissons quand je remonte légèrement mes mains"

Elle se recula surprise de la hardiesse de l'homme sous elle.

"Hermione nous en avons tous les deux envie. Pourquoi te bloques-tu? Je ne te veux aucun mal"

"Je le sais, Severus."

"Laisse-toi faire…"lui fit-il, la voix pleine de promesses.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et les souleva du canapé. Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de son professeur. Il la plaqua doucement contre le mur voisin et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il avait besoin d'elle, besoin de la sentir contre lui. Et plus que tout, il souhaitait l'entendre gémir sous lui. Oh oui qu'il voulait entendre ses cris sortirent de sa petite bouche. Elle lui caressa le torse essayant d'atteindre les boutons de la redingote. Severus grogna quand elle réussit à déboutonner le premier bouton. Il comprit à cet instant qu'elle n'était pas contre aller plus loin.

Il picora de baisers sa nuque, tout en caressant de sa main gauche la taille fine de la jeune préfète en chef.

"Hermione, es-tu d'accord pour continuer…?" Essaya Severus tout en lui soufflant délicatement au creux de l'oreille.

Hermione grisée sentit son corps fondre comme neige au soleil.

"Oui. Oui. Ma chambre. En haut des escaliers" articula-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Sans plus attendre il la décrocha du mur pour monter les quelques marches et ouvrit la porte d'une main car il maintenait toujours Hermione contre lui.

Il découvrit la chambre de sa petite Furie. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit à baldaquin tout en continuant d'embrasser Hermione. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné et leur envie se communiquait à l'un comme à l'autre. Severus commença à palper sa cuisse sans quitter les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait plus de gêne. Plus de réticences devant cet homme plus âgé qu'elle. Il ne pouvait que lui apprendre. Elle n'attendait que ça. Son corps frissonnait sous les caresses audacieuses de son enseignant. Il palpait son dos, fourrageait ses cheveux, embrassait sa peau. Hermione ne pensait plus à rien. Elle ne pensait qu'aux mains expertes de l'homme sur lequel elle reposait. Elle lui défit le reste des boutons de sa tunique et lui enleva. Il était torse nu, en dessous. Elle le laissa s'en débarrasser et regarda son torse avec intérêt. Elle passa ses doigts délicatement sur les cicatrices qui le recouvraient. Puis elle s'attarda sur la plus imposante. Celle que le serpent avait laissée. Elle en traça les contours.

" Ça fait mal?" le questionna Hermione.

" Non, plus maintenant" fit-il en redéposant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il prit possession de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois tout en déboutonnant le chemisier de la préfète. Il découvrit un joli petit soutien-gorge vert tout en dentelle. Très Serpentarde cette couleur, pensa-t-il. Pendant qu'il embrassait la naissance de sa poitrine, il passa ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer la prison de tissu qui l'empêchait de profiter de ses ravissants seins girons. Quand il emboucha le téton turgescent d'Hermione, le dos de la jeune femme s'arqua sous les intentions libidineuses de son futur amant. Des gémissements se firent entendre, remplaçant le silence dans la chambre. Le bassin de la Gryffondor commença à onduler sentant l'érection de son potionniste monter sous ses assauts. Severus se coucha sur le lit emmenant Hermione dans sa chute. Il roula sur le côté afin d'avoir Hermione sous son corps. Il la regarda et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine monter et descendre sous lui. Il se releva, enleva son pantalon et se rallongea à ses côtés. Il caressa du bout des doigts le haut de sa poitrine, et l'embrassa dans le cou, tout doucement il descendait ses gestes vers son ventre et vers son sexe. Hermione tremblait comme une feuille, non pas qu'elle était transie de froid, non, elle était transie de désir et de plaisir à la fois. Quand il arriva au niveau de sa culotte, il s'arrêta, préférant caresser la couture du sous-vêtement, il voulait la faire accepter et qu'elle soit à l'aise avec ce qui allait suivre. Maintenant ce n'était plus ses mains qui bougeaient mais sa bouche, il passa de son cou aux seins de la jeune femme. Chaque téton passait sous sa langue experte. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fortement, et lorsqu'il arriva au bout de tissu qui l'empêchait d'aller caresser ses replis, il embrassa son clitoris à travers le textile. Le corps d'Hermione s'arc-bouta sous le plaisir, Severus en profita pour retirer la lingerie. Hermione se retrouvait nue devant les yeux de son professeur et d'un seul coup elle ne se sentait plus à sa place et Severus capta son regard. Il retira son caleçon et s'allongea à ses côtés.

"Hermione?" l'interpella-t-il

Elle tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Il en profita pour l'embrasser. Elle se posa sur le côté et fit glisser sa main le long de son bras pour se poser sur le flanc de Severus. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde pied. Elle avait atteint un point de non-retour. Elle glissa sa main vers l'aine de Severus. Il ferma les yeux lorsque que les doigts de la jeune femme se refermèrent autour de son membre gonflé. Il avança sa main afin d'explorer les replis d'Hermione mais à peine avait il eut le temps de caresser son intimité, que sa petite Furie pressa plus fortement ses doigts sur sa verge. C'en fut trop pour lui. Il avait envie de plus.

" C'est assez! Je ne tiens plus" fit-il en la plaquant contre le matelas et en l'obligeant à écarter les cuisses.

Il se positionna sur elle. Tout en l'embrassant, il prit son sexe entre ses mains et commença à le bouger vers son entrée. Il vît que ce geste plaisait beaucoup à son amante, il appuya sur son bassin afin de la pénétrer en douceur. Hermione ferma les yeux sous cette intrusion mais elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce que Severus lui faisait. Une fois introduit jusqu'à la garde, Severus scruta sa compagne. Elle était toute haletante, les mains posées sur les épaules de son professeur, elle bougea légèrement ses hanches. Il débuta un léger va-et-vient. Leur laissant le temps pour apprécier cet acte.

Le moment que Severus attendait tant était en train de se dérouler. Il était en train de lui faire l'amour. Il sentait ses parois contre son pénis, tout comme il sentait ses mains se crisper dans son dos.

"Encore! Oui! Plus fort!" étaient les seuls mots qu'Hermione pouvait dire.

"Oh Oui, Ma belle! " fit Severus en la pénétrant plus fort encore.

" Ne t'arrête surtout pas" fit Hermione en lui agrippant les fesses. Il captura sa bouche dans un baiser des plus langoureux, pendant que son bassin la butinait de plus en plus.

Severus commençait à ressentir un pincement au niveau des testicules. Il n'allait plus tarder. Il décida d'accélérer ses assauts, Hermione était proche de l'extase. Les halètements qu'elle produisait le confirmaient. Il souleva son bassin de ses mains pour changer d'angle et ajouta une rotation légère pour varier le plaisir. Ce fut le déclencheur. Les parois vaginales d'Hermione se contractèrent, provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Son orgasme était une apothéose. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Severus s'activa, il voulait profiter de ce qu'il ressentait autour de son sexe pour lui aussi jouir. Il accéléra ses mouvements, faisant sortir et rentrer sa verge dans les tunnels étroits post-orgasmiques d'Hermione. Puis ce fut la délivrance, Severus se déversa en elle en s'écroulant contre la jeune femme.

Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Hermione ressentait le souffle chaud de son amant contre sa nuque. Il se retira d'elle et s'allongea sur le dos. Il tendit son bras vers Hermione et l'attira à lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les paupières. Severus caressait négligemment le bras de sa Douce. Il réfléchissait à la suite. Comment allait se dérouler leur histoire? S'ils en avaient une.

"Severus? Que sommes-nous?"demanda Hermione tout en caressant les poils présents sur le torse de son amant.

"Je ne sais pas " avoua-t-il, en furetant ses cheveux

"Sommes nous un...un couple?"

"Tu aimerais que nous en soyons un ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je crois surtout que je suis bien avec toi!"

"Je suis ton professeur, je suis plus vieux que toi. J'ai déjà tué. Je suis un mangemort...Tellement de choses qui pourraient te dissuader ".

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle lui caressa la joue.

" Je suis ton élève. Plus jeune que toi. Meilleure amie du Survivant. Née moldue. J'ai une jolie cicatrice qui me le rappelle. "

Severus étonné demanda à la voir. Effectivement les lettres du mot " sang de bourbe" étaient à jamais gravées sur sa peau.

"Qui? Qui à osé te faire subir ça ?" fit-Il avec véhémence.

" Bellatrix Lestrange, au manoir des Malfoy!" récita Hermione.

"Nous sommes deux à avoir les stigmates de la guerre. Toi ces mots infâmes et moi cet immonde tatouage" fit Il en désignant la marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras.

Elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son professeur et soupira.

"Tu restes cette nuit?" Demanda t elle avec espoir.

"Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, ma douce. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir me réveiller en te sachant à mes côtés mais… je dois faire ma ronde dans moins de quinze minutes. " dit-il en regardant le réveil.

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, afin de faire durer le moment et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

"Je te vois demain. Viens à mon labo après la fin de tes cours. Nous commencerons l'élaboration de la potion." lui proposa-t-il." D'ailleurs j'ai acheté de la poudre de Défense d'éléphant. Je pense que cela peut nous servir."

"Bien sûr! Comment ai-je pu oublier cet ingrédient." S'exclama Hermione.

Elle ne voulait pas quitter le lit. Être contre Severus, lui procurait du réconfort. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis très longtemps. Leur moment avait été magique, faire l'amour avec lui avait été comme si cela paraissait normal.

Elle allait devoir mettre fin à cet instant. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ses bras. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son professeur puisse être câlin après l'amour. Il lui caressait toujours son bras. Il ne disait rien.

Elle s'écarta doucement des bras de Severus, enfila sa robe de chambre et ouvrit la petite porte de sa table de nuit. Elle prit une petite fiole contenant un liquide violet et le bu d'une traite.

Severus avait suivit des yeux son amante et tiqua sur le contenu de la fiole.

" Potion de contraception?" dit-il.

"Oui. Juste au cas où." lui dit-elle en déposant la fiole vide sur la table de chevet.

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et regarda la jeune femme ramasser les vêtements de son enseignant, éparpillés dans la pièce. Elle les lui tendit et Severus commença à se rhabiller.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant la porte de ses quartiers. ils se regardèrent un instant et Severus l'embrassa passionnément. Un dernier baiser avant de se séparer.

"On se voit demain, ma belle" fit il en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

Elle opina du chef tout en ouvrant la porte. Quand Severus posa le premier pied dehors, Hermione agrippa sa manche pour l'attirer vers elle. Elle l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Se fichant pertinemment de qui pourrait les voir.

"Doucement, ma petite Lionne indomptable" fit Severus en souriant légèrement .

Hermione se détacha de lui à contrecœur. Il s'écarta d'elle et tourna les talons, laissant ses capes virevolter derrière lui.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, était que deux yeux d'un chat tigré n'avaient rien manqué de la scène.

* * *

Alors les amis?

A tres vite j'espère!

Bonne journée


	8. Chapter 8 - les Essais

Bonjour à tous! voici le chapitre 8 de notre histoire.

Merci! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre mon histoire.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer vos avis comptent pour moi!

Le froid s'infiltrait par les interstices de la fenêtre de la chambre de la préfète. Hermione se réveillait doucement, encore emmitouflée dans ses draps aux couleurs de sa Maison. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, repensant aux ébats qu'elle avait partagés avec son professeur de potion la veille. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment avait-elle pu succomber à l'homme le plus détesté du monde magique? Certes il avait été innocenté, grâce aux paroles de Dumbledore lui même. Son portrait pour être exact. Mais elle était encore rêveuse, elle pouvait encore sentir les mains expertes du potionniste sur son corps, la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa peau, ses caresses délicates aux endroits les plus sensibles de la jeune femme.

Elle soupira, se leva doucement, prit ses vêtements pour sa journée de cours et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle devait poursuivre ses études sans rien laissé paraître. Ses soirées avec son professeur devaient absolument rester secrètes. Personne ne devait savoir, peu de personnes comprendraient d'ailleurs.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, son regard fut attiré vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Un petit hibou frappait de son bec le vitrail. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et prit l'enveloppe qui séjournait à son bec.

"Je suis désolée Coq! Je n'ai rien pour toi." dit-elle en reconnaissant le hibou de son amie.

L'oiseau hulula et repartit aussi vite. Hermione referma la vitre et ouvrit la missive. Son amie Ginny lui répondait. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, décacheta l'enveloppe et commença la lecture.

"Hermione,

Je suis ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Sache que j'ai réprimandé les garçons. Ils m'ont appris qu'ils ne prenaient pas de tes nouvelles. Ron se remet difficilement de ta décision. Il ne la comprend pas et répand que c'est lui qui a décidé de rompre. Je l'ai giflé d'ailleurs.

Harry et moi pensons à nous installer ensemble bientôt. Harry en a marre de savoir maman derrière nous chaque week end.

Tu me dis que Snape est gentil avec toi ? Parlons-nous de la même personne!

As-tu la possibilité de sortir ce week-end au pré au lard ? Nous pourrions nous voir et boire une bièraubeurre !

Je t'embrasse

Ginny"

Un sourire commençait à apparaître sur le visage de la jeune femme. Grâce à la correspondance de son amie, Hermione se sentait moins seule. Elle allait revoir Ginny. Elle irait ce midi à la volière lui répondre. Pour le moment, elle allait devoir affronter ses cours.

Pendant celui de Métamorphose, Hermione remarqua que sa professeur la regardait plusieurs fois. Lorsque la jeune femme la zieutait en retour la femme-chat retournait à son livre comme si rien n'était. Hermione était septique. Pourquoi Minerva Mcgonagall la regardait ainsi? Savait-elle quelque chose? Non cela était tout bonnement impossible. À la fin du cours, la professeur interpella la jeune femme.

"Miss Granger, restez s'il vous plaît!" fit l'animagus depuis son bureau.

Hermione avança vers le bureau perplexe et attendit. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

"Avez-vous eu le temps d'avancer sur le travail que je vous ai donné, ma chère? "

"Oui professeur. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le terminer. "

"Ah oui?" Fit elle intriguée, ce n'était pas son genre de laisser un travail non terminé.

"À vrai dire madame. Le professeur Snape m'aide à concocter un remède pour mes parents. Et je dois l'avouer cela me prend plus de temps que je ne l'aurais pensé." confessa l'élève.

"Faites attention à vous, Hermione. Vous pourriez vous brûler les ailes."

Hermione ne comprit pas le sens de la phrase de son professeur. Pourquoi la directrice lui disait ces mots là? En même temps, elle se rappelait que le professeur Dumbledore savait la moindre chose qui se passait dans le château. Alors pourquoi la nouvelle directrice échapperait à cette règle...Était-il possible qu'elle sache?

"Hermione," fit la professeur. "Je tiens vraiment à vous proposer le poste d'apprentie l'année prochaine. Même si je sais que vous pourriez déjà enseigner. Mais sans ce devoir de fin d'étude, je ne peux rien vous promettre. Vous tenez à ce poste n'est-ce pas? "

"Bien sûr, Madame ! "acquiesça la jeune femme.

"Alors faites pour le mieux, et ramenez-moi ce que vous avez écrit!" exigea-t-elle gentiment.

La professeur hocha la tête et laissa repartir sa jeune élève à son cours suivant. Tout en parcourant les couloirs, Hermione cogita sur les remarques que son enseignante avait faites. Avait-elle vu ou su quelques choses ? Elle ne pouvait pas, ils avaient été discrets et cela ne s'était déroulé qu'une seule fois…

Non. Pensa t elle en s'immobilisant au bout milieu du couloir.

Elle repensa au baiser qu'elle avait donné à son professeur sur le pas de sa porte. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle aurait pu voir ne serait-ce qu'un morceau… Elle devait en parler à Severus, elle décida d'aller le voir à la fin de journée comme il l'avait convenu hier soir.

HG - LM - SS

Le maître de potion se réveillait doucement de sa nuit, qui avait été courte, de part le moment qu'il avait partagé avec Hermione et sa ronde qui avait duré un moment. Il se prépara et décida de porter à Minerva la liste des ingrédients, qui manquaient pour la réserve, il l'avait préparée depuis quelques jours et reportait ce moment depuis une semaine. Au moins il voyait la directrice, au mieux il se portait. Le château était encore désert excepté les fantômes qui troublaient la tranquillité des lieux. Il se dirigea vers la tour Est, prononça le mot de passe en face du griffon d'or et monta les marches qui tournaient au fur et à mesure que le griffon montait. À peine arrivé sur le pallier, Severus s'arrêta net. Son flair d'espion lui intimait discrétion. En effet, il pouvait entendre un dialogue entre la directrice et...Albus?! Il tendit l'oreille.

"Mais enfin Albus, nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire ça, ce n'est pas éthique…" fit la directrice agacée.

"Ma chère Minerva, Severus a le droit d'être heureux non?" fit Albus.

Le potionniste se raidit à l'entente de son prénom. Ils parlaient de sa relation avec Hermione. Comment avait-elle pu savoir?

"Albus, Hermione est une élève exemplaire de Poudlard. Nous n'en avons pas eu comme elle depuis plusieurs décennies, et elle se doit de montrer le bon exemple!"

"N'est-ce pas elle, qui a accompagné deux jeunes gens dans le filet du diable ou n'a-t-elle pas aidé Harry pendant la recherche des horcruxes, n'était elle pas co-fondateur de l'Armée de Dumbledore?"

Severus n'entendit pas la réponse de Minerva.

"Si Severus a besoin d'elle, pourquoi ne pas les laisser faire? " compléta l'ancien directeur.

"Je ne peux tolérer une relation professeur /élève dans cet établissement!" éructa-t-elle.

"Je le conçois, chère amie. Mais ce sont-ils affichés?"

"Non mais..."

"Il y a t-il eu un traitement de faveur de sa part envers Hermione?"

"Non mais..."

"Alors, vous ne pouvez que les laisser faire. Si cela les rend heureux."

"Je...Je vais y réfléchir…"

Sur cette fin de discussion, Severus frappa à la porte du bureau directorial. La porte s'ouvrit dès que la sorcière donna son accord. Severus avança dans le bureau et s'arrêta quand il vit Minerva.

"Désolé de vous déranger, Minerva. Je viens vous déposer la liste des ingrédients pour la réserve de potions" fit Severus.

"Oui, Merci" Répondit la directrice, en prenant dans la main le parchemin que lui tendait le maître de potions.

L'homme faisait mine de s'en aller quand Minerva l'interpella. Il se retourna aussi sec.

"J'aimerais vous dire un mot. Miss granger m'a informé de vos recherches...Concernant ses parents"

"Oui "fit-il imperturbable.

"Je dois vous dire que cela me chagrine, "commença-t-elle en déambulant dans son bureau. "J'ai demandé à Hermione de faire un travail de fin d'étude pour un éventuel poste d'apprentie l'année prochaine, je ne peux résolument pas faire tous les postes. "

"J'entends bien Minerva, mais Miss Granger souhaite mon aide dans ce projet et je vais lui apporter, j'ai moi même besoin d'un but qui me fasse avancer. "

Severus ne se laisserait pas faire par un directeur. Il avait déjà été le larbin d'un, il ne se laisserait pas avoir par un autre.

La sorcière le regarda de haut mais ne pipa mot de plus. Il avait réussit à lui clouer le bec! Severus en était fier, il pourrait voir sa petite furie derrière son dos car oui, il n'allait pas cesser de la voir parce qu'une sorcière aux idées préconçues, ne le souhaitait pas.

Il sortit du bureau dans un tourbillon de cape, et retourna à sa salle de classe pour commencer sa journée de cours.

Il ne verrait Hermione que pour la pause du midi, lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux en train de prendre leur repas.

Au moment où il la vit s'asseoir à sa table, il constata qu'elle n'avait pas l'air présente. Quelque chose devait la perturber. Il essayait de croiser son regard, mais elle ne leva jamais la tête.

Hermione ne souhaitait pas le regarder. Elle ne voulait pas que la directrice puisse remarquer ne serait-ce qu'un petit échange. Elle avait été calmée par la remarque que sa professeur lui avait faite en classe et cela la perturbait. Et ne pas croiser son regard, lui permettait de garder bonne figure. Elle repartit en cours en l'ignorant.

HG - LM - HG

De son côté, Severus était agacé. Il s'acharnait sur ses cornichons d'élèves car l'ignorance qu'Hermione avait eue pour lui, l'avait rendu nerveux. Il se demandait pourquoi son amante lui en voulait. Il passa le reste de ses heures de cours à enlever des points et crier sur quiconque perturbait son cours. Cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose.

Lorsque vers dix-huit heures l'on frappa à la porte de son laboratoire, Severus se tendit. Il savait que sa petite furie se trouvait derrière et il ne savait pas comment cela allait se ouvrit la porte en bois sèchement, la claquant contre le mur de pierre. Mais dès que son regard croisa celui, jovial, de la jeune femme, son état colérique s'envola. Il était ravi de la voir. Elle passa devant lui et il referma la porte aussi sèchement qu'à l'ouverture. Elle se retourna vers lui, prête à s'élancer à son cou pour l'embrasser mais elle remarqua l'air grincheux de son amant.

"Ca ne va pas, Severus?" engagea la jeune femme.

Severus leva la tête et posa ses yeux sur elle. Il prit une inspiration et se rapprocha d'elle doucement.

" Tu ne m'en veux pas?" l'interrogea-t-il

"Pourquoi donc?"

" Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as royalement ignoré ce midi? Tu n'as pas daigné me regarder, Granger!" lui dit-il, agressif.

"Oh" fit elle en se rappelant pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Elle se retourna et regarda les chaudrons tout en se triturant les doigts.

" Le professeur Mcgonagall est au courant..." lui avoua-t-elle.

"Je sais." confessa Severus.

Elle pivota sur elle même afin de croiser le regard de l'ancien Mangemort. L'étonnement pouvait se lire sur son visage. Severus s'approcha d'elle, posa sa main sur la joue juvénile.

"C'était donc pour ça!" Fit le professeur, en essayant de camoufler son soulagement.

"Bien sûr. Pourquoi d'autre sinon?" Fit la préfète, perplexe.

" Pour être honnête, je pensais que tu m'en voulais de ne pas être resté hier soir…" lui avoua Severus.

Elle s'avança vers lui et posa sa tête contre le torse de son professeur. Elle l'enlaça tout en lui parlant:

"J'aurais pu…" elle prit une grande inspiration. " Mais ce que m'a dit le professeur Mcgonagall m'a perturbé toute la journée et je ne voulais pas qu'elle intercepte un seul regard que nous aurions pu échanger."

Severus approuva en passant ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Elle releva la tête et il baissa ses Onyx vers la jeune femme. Il pencha la tête et lui vola le plus doux de baiser. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. La journée avait été rude en émotions pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Hermione lui faisait du bien et il ne laisserait pas passer une telle chance. Chance qui ne s'était jamais présentée dans sa vie. Il n'avait vraiment aimé qu'une seule fois et cet amour n'avait pas été rendu. Mais à ce stade de leur relation, pouvait-on parler d'amour? Non, Severus se refusait de penser à ça. Il était bien avec cette jeune femme et leurs ébats amoureux de la veille lui prouvaient que l'attirance entre eux était bien réelle. Il profitait de ses lèvres comme un lion affamé qui n'avait pas pu se sustenter depuis des jours. Il fourrageait la crinière de la Lionne de Gryffondor devant lui, Hermione apprécia cet échange, en gémissant contre sa bouche. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre à contre cœur. Il caressa suavement sa joue et esquissa un tout petit sourire.

"Allons-nous commencer les essais aujourd'hui?" Demanda la jeune femme.

" Oui et non" fit le professeur. " Nous allons faire la liste des ingrédients, la quantité que nous devons mettre, et l'ordre, ainsi que les instruments à utiliser."

" Merci Severus." Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Ce baiser fut court mais elle lui partageait toute sa gratitude pour son aide dans ce projet. Il lâcha le corps frêle et la poussa légèrement vers le canapé installé dans un coin de la pièce. Hermione prit la liste d'ingrédients, Severus de quoi écrire, un carnet en cuir, afin de pouvoir noter les améliorations et réactions faites suite aux essais.

Hermione attacha ses cheveux en chignon lâche, enleva son pull afin d'être à l'aise et de ne pas avoir trop chaud, et s'installa en tailleur dans le canapé. Severus n'avait rien manqué des gestes de son amante. Elle le divertissait. En tournant la tête, Hermione remarqua son air amusé.

" Quoi?" fit-elle légèrement sur la défensive.

Severus la regarda de biais.

" Commençons, veux-tu?" Dit-il en évitant de devoir se justifier.

Elle ouvrit le parchemin et commença à réciter les ingrédients.

" De la sauge, de la poudre de Défense d'éléphant, des brins de millepertuis, des racines de ginseng, des graines de guarana, et les larmes de Phoenix."

Elle voyait Severus gratter le papier du carnet en cuir qu'il avait posé sur son genou. Il avait l'air concentré. Hermione fut prise de pensées lubriques. Elle se voyait le chevaucher sur ce même canapé, en pensant qu'elle ne pouvait ôter que son sous-vêtement… Elle se reprit vite voyant que Severus venait d'arrêter ses écrits.

" Les larmes de Phoenix viendront en toute fin de potion" Hermione opina " concernant la sauge, il faut que les feuilles soient séchées et les graines de guarana, broyées, la racine de ginseng, coupée en rondelles finement."

Hermione buvait les paroles de son professeur, comme fascinée par autant d'aisance. Il aimait les potions et cela se ressentait dans sa façon de trouver les choses si simplement.

" Devons-nous faire le tout dans un chaudron en étain? "

" Non, la mémoire est quelque chose de précieux, nous allons faire le tout dans un chaudron en argent. Je dois avoir des ustensiles en argent dans cette armoire" il la désigna de sa plume " Ce sera plus évident. Nous allons devoir mélanger dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Comme si nous devions remonter le temps."

" Bien sûr, sinon la potion n'a pas lieu d'être."fit Hermione. Il acquiesça "J'avais pensé à deux pincées de poudre de défense d'éléphant. Quatre feuilles de sauge, treize graines de guarana, un brin de millepertuis, vingt-quatre rondelles de ginseng et deux gouttes de larmes de Phoenix."

" Intéressant, Hermione" .

Il se leva, se dirigea vers l'armoire et sortit le matériel nécessaire . Il remplit le chaudron d'eau et commença par le chauffer à feu doux. Il sortit deux cuillères en argent ainsi que des couteaux.

Hermione regardait Severus s'afférer à rassembler les ingrédients, il était minutieux et si concentré qu'il ne voyait pas sa petite furie le reluquer. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, qu'il l'aperçut, coudes posés sur ses genoux et tête posée sur ses mains.

" Veux-tu bien venir m'aider, Granger!? Je ne vais pas tout faire tout seul!" asséna-t-il

" Je te trouvais très…" elle se leva lentement du canapé ne le lâchant pas du regard " très attirant…Tu es si concentré...si minutieux " elle était enfin arrivée à ses côtés, elle se colla contre lui "que je me demandais si tu étais comme ça pour tout…"

Il leva un sourcil d'étonnement, intéressé par la tournure que prenait cet entretien.

" Voudrais-tu le savoir maintenant?" dit-il tout en passant légèrement sa main sur le postérieur de la jeune femme.

La tension montait entre les deux. Hermione pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'homme contre son derme. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

" Peut être plus tard" fit elle tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle le voyait se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur elle. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux badinages. Elle tourna la tête vers les ingrédients qui se trouvaient sur la table, mais ne bougea pas son corps de celui de son professeur. Severus ferma les yeux un court instant pour calmer la poussée grandissante de désir qu'elle venait de créer et retourna vers la future potion.

" Peux-tu couper la racine de ginseng avec ce couteau en argent? Attention il est très affuté".

Elle hocha la tête et contourna la table où le chaudron reposait. Elle était à présent en face de son amant. Elle prit la racine de ginseng et la découpa en fines rondelles comme Severus l'avait précisé.

Pendant que les premiers ingrédients chauffaient lentement dans le chaudron, Hermione s'interrogea. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir savoir si la potion fonctionnait? Qui pourrait goûter cette potion?

"Severus?" l'interpella-t-elle. l'intéressé releva la tête et regarda le jeune femme. "Comment allons nous savoir si notre potion fonctionne?"

"Je voulais t'en parler justement." Il s'approcha d'elle délicatement et replaça une mèche sauvage derrière son oreille. " Es-tu d'accord, si nous te faisons oublié une minute pour chaque essai?"

"Une minute?" s'étonna la jeune femme.

"Je ne souhaite pas te faire oublier plus, si jamais cela devait mal tourner je pourrais toujours trouver un remède".

Severus avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la mémoire. Hermione n'avait pas toutes les connaissances nécessaires pour fabriquer une potion, malgré ses compétences. Elle osa poser son front sur le haut du torse du potionniste. Il en profita pour lui caresser les cheveux délicatement. Cela avait fait ressortir des émotions perturbantes pour la jeune femme.

"Si"commença-t-elle contre son veston"Si cela est nécessaire, alors je suis d'accord."

Il essaya de lui transmettre toute sa compréhension dans cette étreinte qui lui rendait. ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position. Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de son professeur et profita de la chaleur que lui procurait Severus. Leur étreinte leur faisait oublier ce qui était sur le feu. Severus tourna la tête vers le chaudron, pointa sa baguette vers le mitigeur et fit un simple geste pour réduire les flammes.

Il les fit se reculer pour s'installer dans le canapé au velours élimé à certains endroits. Il la fit se positionner sur ses genoux. Elle enfouit son visage dans sa nuque et caressa négligemment ses cheveux noirs. Il avait posé sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse. Il triturait le bord de sa jupe plissée d'étudiante. Il tenait toujours dans son autre main , sa baguette , d'un geste il lança un sort de stase sur la potion. Il savait que leur attention avait été détournée. Il pouvait sentir la tristesse de son amante.

"Hermione", commença-t-il. elle releva la tête. "Regarde-moi" lui ordonna-t-il de sa voix grave.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra son regard plein d'envie. Elle s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres, elle effleura de ses doigts l'arête de son visage. Le souffle de l'homme devint erratique. L'envie qu'il avait de la jeune femme sur ses genoux était grandissante. Il pressa la cuisse de la jeune femme ,faisant apparaître une douce moiteur entre ses jambes. Hermione passa ses jambes de chaque côté de l'homme et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Severus posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amante , et palpa la chair qu'il pouvait sentir à travers les tissus. Tout en remontant ses mains, il déchira le décolleté de la préfète faisant voler dans la pièce les boutons en nacre de la chemise. Bien qu'ils appréciaient le début de leur ébat, ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit qu'un bouton avait atterri dans la potion. Il profitait de ses seins girons quand un sifflement se fit entendre derrière eux. La potion était en train de mousser et de s'écouler du chaudron, provoquant des corrosions sur tout ce qu'elle touchait. Severus s'arrêta net. Il décala Hermione sur le canapé et pointa sa baguette sur le chaudron et d'un Evanesco fit s'envoler la potion juste avant qu'elle n'explose. Hermione s'était protégée d'une éventuelle explosion, se calfeutrant avec les coussins du canapé. Elle releva la tête une fois sûre que plus rien ne pourrait arriver. Elle croisa le regard de son amant et elle explosa de rire. Severus ne comprit pas pourquoi, il la regarda de haut. Elle avait toujours la poitrine dégagée, laissant Severus libre de regarder. Son rire faisait trembler sa cage thoracique et faisant rebondir ses seins. Lorsqu'elle entraperçue le regard de Severus ,obnubilé par sa poitrine, entre deux rires, elle comprit que la séance de potion était terminée pour aujourd'hui. Elle prit les deux pans de sa chemise et essaya de rattacher les boutons ils en manquaient quelques uns. Surtout ceux au niveau de sa poitrine, le refermer n'avait servis à rien. Severus la reluquait de haut en bas, sans complexe. Son désir et envie retrouvée, il s'approcha doucement vers elle. Elle se leva et commença à se décaler vers la table afin de lui échapper. Le maître de potions comprit le petit jeu de la Gryffondor. Il posa violemment ses mains sur la table de bois faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Il débuta un geste à droite faisant croire à Hermione la direction qu'il allait prendre. Il la trompa une fois, deux fois et partit dans l'autre sens. Ils coururent comme ceci pendant deux tours de table , il réussit à l'attraper au détour du troisième tour. Il l'avait chopé par la taille et posée sur la table de préparation. Elle rigolait et cette jovialité ravissait Severus, elle passa ses bras sur les épaules de Severus, et le regarda intensément. Elle savait comment la soirée allait se terminer. Le sourire libidineux de Severus ne pouvait que lui confirmer.

" Tu souhaites recommencer ce petit jeu ou tu" il déplaça sa main sur son sein " préfères que je continue ce que je te faisais dans le canapé?"

Elle respira fortement faisant se soulever sa poitrine, Severus pressa son sein. Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres. Severus cala ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune femme et la colla contre son torse. Elle commença à déboutonner le veston de l'homme, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Leur fièvre était communicante. Les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus précises. Il la souleva ,elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il arrêta un instant de l'embrasser.

" Mes quartiers sont en face, mais je redoute de croiser quelqu'un. C'est l'heure du dîner"

" Le canapé avait l'air confortable, Sev " minauda la lionne pleine de désir, en osant un surnom.

Sourire en coin, il ne se fit pas prier il accéléra le pas et s'assit sur le sofa. Il passa ses mains sous la jupe de sa compagne. Le collant satiné d'Hermione était une barrière à sa peau. Il posa ses mains sur le haut de ses fesses prenant la couture du collant entre ses doigts et il tira dessus le déchirant de toutes parts. Hermione en fut surprise. Elle décolla ses lèvres du potionniste.

" Severus!" rouspéta la jeune femme.

"Cette chose entrave mes caresses."

Il tira plus fort sur le tissu et déchira la totalité du collant. Il ne lui restait que l'élastique au niveau de la taille, il fit subir le même traitement à la culotte en dentelle noire de la brunette. Cette dernière gémissait contre la bouche de son professeur. Elle appréciait de plus en plus la relation qui se créait entre eux. Il y avait une tension sexuelle grandissante, elle vibrait entre eux et provoquant des ébats plus que satisfaisants.

Hermione ondulait du bassin, Severus l'avait pénétré sans ménagement. La position faisait d'Hermione le maître de leur gymnastique, elle avait posé ses mains sur le dossier du canapé, pendant que les mains du brun pressaient frénétiquement ses hanches. Les gémissements aigus de la jeune femme et les râles gutturaux sortant de la gorge de Severus se mêlaient, faisant se taire le silence de la pièce. Posant ses mains sur le postérieur de la jeune et impétueuse lionne, il donna un rythme plus accéléré à Hermione. Son clitoris frottait à chaque mouvement de bassin. Elle sentit un frisson. Plus qu'un frisson. Un début d'orgasme! Oui. Le bouquet final arrivait. Severus le sentit et donna en même temps des coups de hanche pour buter contre le point G d'Hermione. Quand il sentit les parois vaginales se refermer contre son sexe, Severus sentit sa délivrance, il donna quelques coups et arriva en poussant un râle masculin.

SS - LM - SS

En ce début de samedi, Hermione mangeait son porridge tranquillement dans la Grande salle. Installée à la table de Gryffondor, elle lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle buvait son jus de citrouille quand elle faillit avaler de travers. Un article parlait des sortilèges de la mémoire. Une étude avait été faite par l'institut de Sorcellerie de Salem. Un certain Jonathan Owens y était cité.

Elle plia le journal et se mit debout. Elle lorgna la table de professeur espérant voir son amant. Severus avait suivi toute la scène. Il l'avait vu manqué de s'étouffer suite à la lecture d'un article.

Il n'y avait pas cours aujourd'hui et les deux tourtereaux avaient prévus de se voir dans la matinée.

Lorsqu'il remarqua le départ de la jeune femme, il se leva sans s'excuser auprès des autres professeurs et sortit par la porte réservée au personnel.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps au niveau des appartements de Snape. Il lui ouvrit la porte et elle y pénétra. C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait dans les quartiers de son professeur de potion.

Elle pouvait voir un petit salon composé d'un canapé et deux fauteuils, une petite table basse au centre. La cheminée à droite, une cuisine à côté, une petite table et deux chaises.

Elle se retourna vers son professeur qui était proche d'elle. Elle lui sourit et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Severus en profitait toujours, ce petit corps frêle était une source revigorante pour lui. Il n'était pas vieux mais les blessures de la guerre l'avaient marqué.

Elle se dégagea de son corps et lui tendit la Gazette. Il en restât perplexe.

"Mais ouvre-le!" lui dit elle pressée.

Il ouvrit le journal et finit par tomber sur l'article qu'Hermione avait lu un peu plus tôt. Il s'assit dans son canapé et posa négligemment son tibia sur son genou. Une fois sa lecture finie, il posa le journal sur la petite table en face de lui. Il regarda la jeune femme.

" Oui, j'ai lu" dit-il plein de sarcasme.

" Severus, on pourrait éventuellement leur demander de l'aide!"fit-elle enthousiaste." Je suis sûre que ce Jonathan pourrait nous apporter des éléments en plus!"

" Pourquoi voudrais-tu plus d'éléments? Je t'en donne déjà assez" dit-il agacé.

" Je sais, Severus" elle se posa à côté de lui. " Mais je reste persuadée que si nous pouvions avoir plus d'informations notre potion pourrait être parfaite! "

Il se leva précipitamment et se servit un verre de Whisky pur feu.

"Severus, tu ne penses pas qu'il est trop tôt pour ça?" lui assena-t-elle

" Tu ne me demandes pas mon avis pour cet article?" lui répondit-il sèchement.

Elle le regarda confuse. Severus n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'elle veuille demander de l'aide à l'institut de Salem. Il lui tournait le dos. Elle se leva et alla enlacer son dos. Il la laissa faire, mais il était plus que contrarié. Hermione lui avait demandé son aide et non celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

" Tu ne veux pas ?"

"Non!"

Elle fut surprise par son ton revêche. Mais elle su qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin avec lui sur ce sujet. Ils allaient continuer leurs recherches ensemble, tous les deux.

"Très bien." répondit-elle contre son dos.

Il reposa son verre sur la desserte, il n'avait pas levé son verre contre ses lèvres. Boire au petit déjeuner n'était pas son fort. Mais quand sa petite furie avait eu l'audace de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre, il avait pris cela pour un affront. Il se retourna vers la brune et regarda ses yeux. Ils étaient humides, les larmes pouvaient tombées à n'importe quel moment. Il fut prit d'un sentiment plus que bizarre. Il ne voyait la jeune femme en tant qu'amante depuis le milieu de semaine, mais la voir ainsi le touchait. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya une petite perle de larme qui s'échappait de son œil.

" Ma belle, nous avons commencé à deux et nous y arriverons!" lui dit il " Je t'en fais la promesse."

Il l'embrassa furieusement et Hermione prit goût aux baisers féroces de son enseignant. Ce matin, il n'y aurait plus de discussions.

Quand elle se rendit aux trois balais rejoindre son amie, Hermione était décidée. Non seulement elle regarderait les recherches de ce Jonathan Owens, mais surtout elle enverrait un hibou. Même si pour cela, elle devait le faire contre l'avis de Severus.

Alors une review? Je me fais un plaisir de vous répondre! Et surtout j'adore vous lire! Bises


	9. Chap 9 - On avance ensemble

_Bonjour à tous ,_

 _Voici le nouveau Chapitre, on se retrouve en fin de chapitre._

 _Je tiens à vous rappeler que les chapitres ne sont pas écrits à l'avance. Bonne lecture !_

 _Chapitre 9_ _:_ _**On avance ensemble**_

 _ **Pas d'avertissement pour ce chapitre.**_

* * *

Quand elle se rendit aux trois balais rejoindre son amie, Hermione était décidée. Non seulement elle regarderait les recherches de ce Jonathan Owens, mais surtout elle enverrait un hibou. Même si pour cela, elle devait le faire contre l'avis de Severus.

Hermione poussa la porte de la taverne où l'attendait son amie. Une rousse se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, manquant de la faire tomber. Elle lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à sa table. Elles s'embrassèrent sur chaque joue et s'installèrent sur les chaises.

\- Je suis ravie de te voir! Commença la rousse. " Tu sais que l'entraînement avec les Harpies de Holyhead, est assez impressionnant. "

Voilà pourquoi Ginevra n'était pas retournée à Poudlard. Elle avait en effet reçu une offre que l'on ne pouvait refuser. La capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch lui avait proposé cette place. La seule équipe féminine de tout le monde Sorcier!

"Je vois, tu as perdu pas mal de poids" remarqua son amie.

" Mais j'ai pris du muscle!" S'enthousiasma Ginny Weasley.

Les deux amies ne s'étaient pas vues depuis les vacances d'été, Ginny ayant commencé son entraînement au cours du mois d'Août et Hermione avait repris le chemin des bancs de Poudlard début septembre. Ginny lui raconta les anecdotes croustillantes qui se passaient au terrier avec Harry quand ils se retrouvaient pour le week-end. Lorsqu'une fois, Molly, sa mère, avait surprit Harry en sortant de la douche nu comme au premier jour. La matriarche ne s'en était remise qu'au bout de deux mois seulement.

" Mais sinon Hermione, raconte-moi. Tu vois le professeur Snape pour tes parents?" s'interrogea la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu.

" Eh bien, tu sais que mes parents me manquent terriblement et que je ne peux penser toute une vie sans eux?" sa camarade acquiesça." Et bien, je lui ai confié tout ça et il m'avait surpris faire des recherches, il m'a , alors, proposé son aide." Avoua Hermione.

Ginny resta sans voix. Sa meilleure amie lui racontait que son ancien professeur de potion, la chauve souris des cachots, avait gentiment proposé son aide.

"Snape? Proposer de l'aide !? Et gentiment en plus! Hermione, Tu te moques de moi?" ironisa la jeune femme rousse.

"Non, et c'est ce que nous avons fait cette semaine et trois fois d'ailleurs!" fit Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres." Enfin, nous avons commencé les essais de potions."

Hermione commençait à rougir. Sa phrase était équivoque, pour qui savait. Ce n'est pas la seule fille de la fratrie Weasley qui allait deviner qu'Hermione Granger, la Miss-je-sais-tout, couchait avec Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots.

Hermione se reprit très vite enchaînant sur les progrès qu'elle avait faits sur son devoir de métamorphose. Et surtout que tous ses amis lui manquaient. Elle se sentait si seule sans tous ceux qu'elle avait côtoyés. La majorité avait reçu une offre d'emploi, une formation et personne n'avait vraiment envie de retourner dans l'endroit où tellement de monde avait perdu la vie. Où Lord Voldemort avait été tué. Pour Ginny, la raison qui lui avait fait choisir l'offre des Harpies, était qu'elle ne voulait pas revoir l'endroit où son frère était décédé. Elle préférait faire son deuil avant.

Les filles restèrent une grosse partie de l'après midi à papoter, à rire. Et cela fit un bien fou à notre miss-je-sais-tout.

 **HG-LM-HG**

Quand Severus laissa Hermione repartir, après lui avoir fait l'amour sauvagement, il était encore furieux. Elle avait tout de même eu l'affront de demander de l'aide à ce nigaud de première.

Il était toujours assis sur son lit, il avait simplement enfilé son pantalon. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi elle avait eu cette idée. Il lui apportait toute l'aide dont elle avait besoin. Il était maître de potions, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Il se leva et prit la Gazette du sorcier que sa petite furie avait laissé. En regardant l'article, il vit la photo de ce grand dadais. Blond, sourire éloquent, dents impeccables... Il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Oui! Il avait trouvé. Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione n'était pas la première à baver pour celui-ci. Il commençait à connaître son amante et il savait pertinemment, qu'elle irait demander de l'aide même dans son dos. Il décida de lui en parler plus calmement. Il allait falloir qu'il lui donne ses conditions. Il n'était pas question qu'elle lui donne sur un plateau d'argent la liste des ingrédients qu'ils avaient trouvés et elle ne devrait pas non plus expliquer les différentes réactions à chaque essai. Tout se déroulerait dans son laboratoire privé et cela resterait privé. Foi de Snape!

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, se munit d'une plume et d'un parchemin qu'il ferait parvenir à Hermione :

 _Retrouve-moi à mon labo ce soir 20h. SS_

Il sortit des ses quartiers et se dirigea vers la volière, accrocha la lettre à la patte du hibou le plus proche de lui.

Après avoir été furieux et agacé par l'audace de sa jeune Gryffondor, Severus lui avait fait l'amour, baisant, suçant, léchant l'entièreté du corps juvénile. Faisant se noyer sa rage dans le plaisir qu'il procurait à Hermione. La faisant jouir de toutes les façons, grâce à ses doigts, sa langue, son sexe. La Gryffondor ne pouvait plus dire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié leur échange. Il appréciait de plus en plus la relation charnelle qu'ils avaient. Hermione lui faisait du bien. Il ne pouvait le nier. Il ne lui avouera jamais - ainsi qu'à lui même - c'était certain, mais le cœur de pierre de Severus commençait tout doucement à se fissurer.

Ce fut dans le début de soirée, alors que la préfète se prélassait dans la salle de bain des préfets qu'elle vu arriver par une fenêtre un hibou grand Duc. Il se posa sur une chaise non loin d'elle. Elle sortit de la grande baignoire, passa une serviette, qu'elle noua autour de sa poitrine. Elle caressa le haut de la tête du rapace, et prit la lettre à sa patte.

Au moment où elle reconnut l'écriture fine et italique de son professeur, son cœur manqua un battement. Pourquoi voulait-il la revoir? Hermione était septique. Elle avait encore un goût amer dans la bouche suite à la réaction, trop vindicative, de Severus.

Elle souffla tout en fermant les yeux. Severus avait vécu beaucoup de choses, plus horribles les unes que les autres, qui lui avaient forgé un fort caractère. Et certaines blessures étaient encore à vif. Elle avait découvert qu'il avait aimé mais que cette personne ne l'avait jamais aimé en retour. Et c'était pour cette chose qu'elle avait eu de la peine pour lui après la guerre, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait été à son procès. Et depuis qu'il l'avait courtisée, car oui, Severus l'avait séduite, Hermione se sentait de plus en plus femme. Elle abandonnait tout doucement l'adolescence pour devenir une personne forte, une femme forte. Et avec Severus elle se sentait la devenir. Elle irait volontiers le rejoindre après le dîner. Elle retourna à ses quartiers et profita des deux heures qu'elle avait avant le repas pour s'installer à son bureau et continuer son devoir de fin d'études.

 **SS-LM-SS**

" Tu es d'accord?"

La jeune femme n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle ne pensait pas à ça quand elle avait reçu la missive de son professeur. Il était donc d'accord pour envoyer une lettre à l'institut de Salem. Elle s'était assise dans le canapé en velours élimé du laboratoire de son enseignant.

"Je sais très bien ta détermination dans ce projet alors au lieu que tu le fasses dans mon dos je souhaite te donner mes conditions!" lui fit-il.

Elle fit un geste de la main pour l'inciter à continuer.

" Ils ne doivent en aucun cas savoir la nature des résultats de nos recherches, ni les ingrédients… Tu prends seulement les choses qui sont bonnes pour nous!"

"Mais, comment veux-tu que je partage …" commença Hermione

"C'est ça ou rien, Granger!" Finit Severus, virulent.

La jeune femme se tut quelques instants, réfléchissant à ce que son amant venait de lui proposer. Elle ne pourrait pas dire les ingrédients, pas dire les résultats. Elle ne pourrait que tirer profit des recherches de cet Owens. Elle ne voulait pas détruire la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Severus, elle apprenait à le découvrir et elle ne voulait en aucun cas arrêter ce semblant de relation. Pouvait-elle parler de relation?

Alors elle décida, à moindre maux les grands remèdes, d'accepter la proposition du Serpentard. Hermione fit une chose qui surprit le brun, elle se jeta à son cou en le remerciant. Un geste aussi anodin. Un simple câlin. Severus passa doucement ses mains dans son dos. Inconsciemment, il ferma les yeux, appréciant lui aussi les ondes positives qui émanaient de cette étreinte.

 **LM- SS - LM**

Hermione se trouvait en face du bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Elle avait terminé son devoir de fin d'étude - en avance comme toujours - et l'avait remis en main propre. Elle attendait patiemment -nerveusement- que son enseignante ait terminé sa lecture. Hermione zieutait tous les signes, qui provenaient du visage de sa préceptrice. Un rictus, un sourcil relevé, un coin de lèvres levé...Bref, le moindre petit signe pouvait l'angoisser. En attendant que son professeur daigne relever la tête des parchemins, Hermione triturait ses doigts.

Lorsqu'elle entendit un borborygme de la part du Professeur Mcgonagall, elle releva la tête précipitamment.

" Je dois dire, Miss Granger, que je suis très surprise par votre écrit" fit-elle en ne quittant pas des yeux le parchemin. "Il y a encore quelques jours vous n'avez pas fait la moitié et voilà qu'il est terminé aujourd'hui. J'apprécie votre façon de réfléchir et votre hypothèse sur le fait que tout pourrait être métamorphosé car la matière est partout…"

" Merci, Madame" fit Hermione toute timide.

" Je vous le rendrai avant vos Aspics, mais sachez d'ors et déjà que vous serez là, l'année prochaine" dit l'animagus avec un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

"Merci, professeur" fit la jeune femme toute contente de la réponse de son enseignante qui sera donc son maître de formation dès l'année prochaine. Elle était prête à aller enlacer la femme devant elle, mais elle contint son enthousiasme, la salua et sortit de la salle de classe.

 **SS - LM - SS**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait envoyé le hibou à l'institut de Salem. Elle n'attendait plus que le retour. Elle était plus qu'impatiente. Elle était en avance sur tous ses cours, elle avait retrouvé l'envie d'apprendre. Elle aimait beaucoup cela. C'était une fille curieuse et jamais elle ne cesserait de dévorer un livre et de retenir son contenu.

L'histoire qu'elle vivait avec Severus évoluait. En tout cas pour elle. Elle appréciait de plus en plus être en sa compagnie silencieuse. Elle le voyait maintenant même pour autre chose que les potions. Elle passait du temps dans son appartement lui à corriger ses copies elle à faire ses devoirs et ses recherches. Elle passait du temps à analyser leurs essais et les erreurs. Elle avait déjà perdu 5 min de sa mémoire. Elle espérait pouvoir les retrouver un jour. Même si elle ne perdait pas d'informations importantes cela l'ennuyait.

En cette après midi de vendredi 5 Février, Hermione rejoignit les quartiers de son potionniste préféré. Elle frappa à la porte trois coups. Ils avaient convenu d'un code afin qu'il sache qu'elle était présente. Il lui ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et elle s'engouffra dans ses appartements.

Il était assis sur le canapé à siroter une tasse de thé fumante. Il lui désigna la place libre à côté de lui et fit apparaître une tasse également. Elle prit le temps de profiter de cette douce pause et regarda le feu. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé ni même un simple baiser. Il n'y avait que leur respiration qui rompait le silence de la pièce. Hermione prit parole:

"Severus? Crois tu que nous pourrions mettre de l'essence de songes dans les potions?"

" C'est un produit très rare et très cher. Essayons de faire avec ce que nous avons. Nous pouvons y aller si tu veux. "

Elle opina de la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le labo privé de Severus. En entrant dans la pièce, Hermione découvrit un chaudron qui chauffait. La qualité de la potion était belle, d'une belle couleur pourpre scintillante. Severus avait dû la faire seul. Elle se pencha aussi dessus du chaudron et sentit les effluves. Fleurs des champs se dit elle. Un très beau parfum. Aurait-il trouvé le bon dosage ?

Severus avança vers elle, il sortit sa baguette magique et attendit que la jeune femme fût prête pour lancer le sort, afin de lui faire perdre une minute de mémoire. Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient des essais. La dernière fois Hermione s'était retrouvée avec les cheveux violets ainsi que ses sourcils ! Elle avait dû aller à l'infirmerie et heureusement c'était assez vite parti. Alors elle avait une certaine appréhension à recommencer. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle indiqua à Severus de procéder au sortilège. L'homme en face d'elle fit un geste et d'une rotation de sa main, il fit oublier une minute à Hermione. Il la retint de son bras quand elle faillit tomber. Hermione ouvrit les yeux éberluée, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Quand elle vit Severus lui tendre un flacon de potion, elle comprit. Elle lui prit le flacon et l'avala d'une traite. Snape attendit quelques instants, mais la jeune femme ne montrait aucun signe de recouvrer la mémoire.

Rageant, Snape contourna la table et prit son carnet et sa plume. Il griffonnait frénétiquement sur le papier.

" Larmes de phœnix, deux, ne fonctionne pas"

"Severus' fit Hermione

L'homme n'avait pas l'air de la remarquer.

" Millepertuis, émincé, essayer les feuilles entières…"

"Severus" réitéra la jeune femme

Quand Severus releva la tête, il découvrit une réaction étrange. En effet, la poitrine d'Hermione était en train de doubler de volume, étirant le tissu de sa chemise. Les boutons tremblaient de plus en plus.

" Severus, fais quelque chose!"

Severus obnubilé par la poitrine opulente de la jeune femme, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour autre chose. Hermione lui lança une cuillère faisant ainsi sortir le maître de potion de sa torpeur. Il se leva brusquement, et tourna la jeune femme vers lui, faisant ainsi craquer le tissu de la chemise d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il découvrit la peau de la poitrine de la jeune femme, son regard s'égara et des pensées libidineuses arrivèrent à son esprit. La toucher, la lécher, la mordre...

"Severus, ce n'est pas le moment! J'aimerais retrouver ma poitrine! " fit-elle énervée.

Il rencontra son regard, et tendit sa baguette vers les seins de la jeune femme.

"Reducto" prononça le sorcier.

Il ne se passa rien dans un premier temps, mais la poitrine de la sorcière s'arrêta de grossir.

" J'ai sûrement une potion de dégonflement dans mes étagères, ne bouge pas. "

"Où veux-tu que j'aille comme ça!" fit Hermione courroucée.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la fiole de potion qu'il tendit à Hermione. Elle l'ouvrit et l'avala cul-sec. En un rien de temps sa poitrine retrouva sa taille normale. La jeune femme parut déçue de se retrouver avec si peu de seins. Elle ne se souvenait pas en avoir si peu. Severus voyant l'air penaud de son amante prit la parole.

" Crois-moi Hermione ta poitrine est très bien comme ça" fit il en posant ses deux mains dessus, englobant parfaitement les globes mammaires.

Hermione prise au dépourvu poussa un petit cri. Ils se sautèrent à la gorge de l'un et l'autre et filèrent à reculons vers la chambre de Severus.

LM - HG - LM

Dans la fraîcheur de l'hiver anglais, un homme faisait crisser la neige sous ses pas. Il avançait droit devant lui, en ayant demandé son chemin au village de Pré-au-lard. Il devait se rendre à Poudlard. Une femme du nom de Granger, lui avait envoyé une lettre, où elle lui demandait des renseignements concernant les recherches qu'il faisait sur la mémoire. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les grilles de l'enceinte de l'école de Sorcellerie, un charme fit appeler un des gardiens de surveillance ce jour là. Ce jour là, Severus Snape était d'astreinte. Il arriva dans un pop devant les grilles et vit l'homme.

" Qui êtes vous? Et que faites-vous là? " fit Severus avec son amabilité habituelle.

Le jeune homme regarda de pied en cape l'homme devant lui. L'austérité qui se dégageait de lui ne lui donnait pas envie de converser avec lui.

" Je suis Jonathan Owens, et je viens rencontrer Hermione Granger!"

* * *

 _Mes chers Lecteurs, J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Désolé pour cette absence et la lenteur à laquelle j'écris. Je suis actuellement malade et cela m'handicape dans mes humeurs et mes mouvements._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review._

 _Je vous lis toujours ! Merci et à très vite! Promis!_


	10. Chapitre 10 - Nouvelles sensations

Hello à toutes et tous!

Désolé pour ce si long retard de publication. Etant malade je dois trouver la motivation et l'effort pour vous publier les chapitres! Sachez que le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture et que je vais essayer de le publier avant la fin décembre.

Pas d'avertissements pour ce chapitre.

 **Disclamer** : au premier chapitre. Rien ne m'appartient à part les OC!

Sachez que je suis toujours ravie de lire vos reviews et de vous répondre n'hésitez pas cela fait toujours plaisir!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Nous avions laissé Snape et le correspondant de Salem devant les grilles de Poudlard.**

* * *

 **\- CHAPITRE 10 -**

 **\- Nouvelles sensations -**

* * *

Snape regardait de la tête aux pieds le blondinet en face de lui, derrière les grilles. Le jeune homme avait non seulement reçu la lettre, mais au lieu de se contenter d'écrire en retour, il s'était déplacé!

Le maître de potion bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Encore une distraction pour sa petite furie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense à un autre que lui.

" Je ne peux vous faire entrer. Envoyez lui un pli et Miss Granger se chargera de vous répondre!"

Sur ce, Snape transplana sans ménagement, laissant l'américain seul devant les grilles.

Étonné, le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Mais le vent frais et irritant le fit sortir de sa transe. Il rebroussa chemin, espérant trouver un endroit où dormir dans ce lieu reculé de l'écosse.

 **LM - HG - LM**

Hermione était toute excitée. Elle venait de recevoir un hibou de la part de Jonathan Owens. Il se trouvait à Pré-au-lard. Il fallait qu'elle tienne informé Severus. Elle trottinait dans les couloirs. Beaucoup de ses camarades la dévisagèrent, ne l'ayant vu ainsi depuis des mois. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de la salle de classe de son professeur, sa joie se dissipa quelque peu. Comment allait-elle l'annoncer à son amant? Ils ne s'étaient pas revus pour leur coucherie habituelle depuis une semaine, Snape ne l'avait pas mandatée et encore moins regardée pendant leurs cours communs. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi distant.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le "Entrez" de l'autre côté de la porte, la jeune femme se prépara à un entretien écourté. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Snape en pleine heure de colle avec un étudiant Serdaigle.

" Bonsoir Professeur" fit Hermione

" Miss Granger" fit-il strictement.

Le potionniste avait repris son rôle de professeur même ses traits de visage ne laissaient rien paraître.

" Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite? " complémenta t-il.

" Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Monsieur, j'aurais voulu m'entretenir avec vous concernant une potion, mais de toute évidence je vous dérange".

" Effectivement."

" Je repasserai, Professeur." Elle s'inclina légèrement et partit vite de cette salle.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans les couloirs frais du château, Hermione s'appuya quelques instants contre les murs de pierre. Elle se sentait bizarre. L'attitude désinvolte de son professeur l'avait profondément affectée. Elle posa sa main sur son buste et essaya de calmer sa respiration altérée. Elle avança, chagrinée, vers ses quartiers.

Pendant son chemin, elle heurta une jeune fille blonde, un peu perdue, ce qui fit tomber les livres des mains de cette dernière. Hermione se pencha pour l'aider à les ramasser.

" Je suis navrée" fit la blonde " je ne regardais pas où j'allais"

Hermione posa les yeux sur elle.

" Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici, tu es nouvelle ? " fit la préfète.

" Oui, Je suis Scarlett Barnes. " se présenta la blondinette.

" Hermione Granger, je suis préfète en chef. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésites pas."

" Oh, tu vas pouvoir! Je recherche la salle commune des Gryffondor, désespérément."

" Je vais t'y 'accompagner."

Elles prirent alors le chemin vers la tour des Gryffondor. Hermione en profita pour faire connaissance avec la nouvelle.

"D'où viens-tu? "

" Je viens d'Amérique, Mon père moldu a été muté en Angleterre et ma mère n'a pas voulu me laisser seule là-bas alors nous avons emménagé non loin de Londres."

" Tu es une sang-mêlée? "

" Oui , fit la blondinette "Tu es la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? "

La préfète acquiesça. Les deux jeunes femmes papotèrent jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Hermione lui communiqua le mot de passe et invita la jeune fille à rejoindre sa chambre et lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait la contacter si elle avait besoin de quoique ce soit.

Hermione retourna à sa chambre de préfète, déçue de ne pas avoir vu son professeur de potion. Bizarrement, il lui manquait. Cela faisait maintenant un peu moins de deux mois qu'ils se fréquentaient. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de relation, mais plutôt de rapport amicalement sexuel.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé de son salon et soupira fortement. Elle avait retrouvé une petite joie de vivre avec la missive de l'américain et Severus l'avait fait descendre en flèche avec l'attitude qu'il avait eue envers elle dans sa salle de classe. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Un élève était dans sa classe! Il n'allait tout de même pas l'appeler par son prénom et converser normalement comme si de rien n'était.

Elle aimait bien la connexion qu'il y avait entre eux, mais le caractère changeant de Severus la laissait dubitative. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'aimait, enfin les sentiments ne sortiraient jamais de sa bouche volontairement. Severus était un homme solitaire, au passé sombre et ses anciennes activités étaient notoires. Il avait tout de même reçu un Ordre de Merlin Seconde Classe qu'il n'était jamais allé réclamer d'ailleurs

Malgré tout, Hermione fit la liste des qualités de cet homme aux yeux d'Onyx. C'était un homme de parole, dévoué à ses tâches, passionné dans ses potions, érudit, et doué pour leurs parties nocturnes. Il n'était pas un homme de Famille. Il lui avait raconté son enfance et Hermione en avait vite conclu que les cicatrices de son enfance étaient encore ouvertes et dégoulinantes. Il ne connaissait pas le fait de grandir dans un foyer aimant et ensoleillé. Hermione ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Elle respira lentement. Elle prit conscience que des sentiments à l'égard du potionniste grandissaient en elle. Mais cela ne pouvait être que d'un seul côté.

" Hermione tu t'es mis dans un beau pétrin" fit-elle dépitée.

Se rendre compte d'avoir ces sentiments était précaire, si l'autre ne rendait pas les mêmes impressions, mais cela pouvait engendrer de gros, gros problèmes, surtout si la personne concernée, n'était autre que Severus Snape.

Elle regarda l'heure sur la grande horloge et décida de prendre une douche et de partir manger ainsi que de se coucher. Elle n'avait plus envie de retenter d'aller voir son enseignant.

De son côté, Severus était contrarié d'avoir vu Hermione sans avoir plus de contact avec elle. L'élève en retenue n'avait pas plus d'intérêt pour lui. Il était là pour récurer les chaudrons et nettoyer les paillasses rien de plus. Pas des plus grandes distractions.

Il était vingt heures et l'heure du repas avait commencé depuis longtemps . Severus décida de se rendre dans ses quartiers et de passer sa soirée devant un verre bien rempli et de déguster un bon livre.

Lorsqu'il s'installa sur son sofa, il pensa à la venue de son élève. Quand elle était rentrée il avait vu son sourire disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Forcément étant professeur dans ce collège, il n'était pas tout le temps disponible. Cette femme le rendait étrange. Il aimait passer du temps dans son lit avec elle, être collés l'un à l'autre couvert de sueur juste après l'acte, et généralement il lui demandait de partir après. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher. Il avait trop souffert d'aimer quelqu'un. Cet anti-héros avait tellement de noirceur en lui, qu'il ne voulait pas lui communiquer.

Le souffle de jeunesse et de douceur d'Hermione, lui faisait du bien. Après toutes les années noires qu'il avait passé à servir un homme encore plus sombre que lui, cela permettait à la lumière de parcourir son corps.

Il repensa aux fois où ils couchaient ensemble. Elle arrivait à trouver des endroits érogènes chez lui qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle arrivait d'une simple fellation à le faire venir en un rien de temps. Il affectionnait particulièrement la voir avec sa verge dans la bouche, surtout quand elle levait son regard vers lui et qu'il ne pouvait se retenir de jouir. Il ne put retenir un frisson sillonner le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il était déjà tard quand il se rendit compte que la bouteille de Whisky Pur Malt était à moitié vide. Il posa le livre sur l'assise vide du sofa, à côté de lui, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il se frotta les joues plusieurs fois et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme dans ses quartiers ainsi que pour la potion depuis une semaine. Il ne l'avait pas prévenue que l'américain était dans les parages. Il regarda sa montre à gousset. Vingt-trois heures. Il décida d'aller lui rendre visite.

Il arpenta les couloirs déserts du château et croisa Peeves. Ce dernier lui jeta une sorte de liquide bleu visqueux qui provenait d'on ne savait où. Il fut aspergé de la tête aux pieds. Il regarda le fantôme s'éloigner en riant. Il le maudit et lui jura de prévenir le Baron sanglant.

Quand il frappa à la porte de la jeune préfète, il dégoulinait de partout. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front et des gouttes épaisses tombaient sur sa redingote. Hermione lui ouvrit et fut stupéfaite de trouver la personne à qui elle songeait devant elle.

Severus la regarda et la supplia des yeux de le faire vite entrer. Elle se décala, il passa à toute vitesse et se rendit à la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et se jeta dans la cabine de douche. Il fit couler l'eau sur son corps afin d'enlever tout ce liquide visqueux. L'eau chaude lui faisait du bien et parvint à calmer les tensions de ses muscles.

Il se rendit vite compte de la situation. Il était nu comme au premier jour sous la douche de la salle de bain de l'élève préférée de la directrice. Il ferma le robinet et saisit une serviette présente à ses côtés. Il passa la serviette autour de sa taille et l'accrocha. Hermione, appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, le regardait les bras croisés. Elle n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. En relevant la tête, Severus aperçut la jeune femme dans le miroir avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il comprit qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore le long de ses épaules. Hermione lui tendit une petite serviette afin de les essorer. Il regarda la serviette sans comprendre.

Le jeune femme prit la décision de le faire pour lui. Elle leva les mains et posa la serviette sur sa tête. Severus se laissa faire. Hermione frotta ses cheveux quelques instants et retira la serviette humide. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et la Gryffondor crut voir une étincelle nouvelle dans ses iris. Il se racla la gorge, gêné .

" Merci" dit-il sans plus de ménagement.

Elle lui fit un sourire en pinçant ses lèvres et recula de quelques pas. Severus renoua la serviette autour de sa taille et essaya de cacher un léger frisson qui lui parcourait le corps. Hermione l'invita dans le salon afin qu'il se réchauffe près du feu. Severus passa devant elle pendant qu'elle prenait ses affaires - qu'elle avait nettoyé pendant qu'il se lavait - pour les déposer devant le foyer. Il se posa sur le canapé non loin du feu pour se réchauffer grâce aux ondes que dégageait la cheminée. Il expira bruyamment et regarda la jeune Lionne s'asseoir délicatement non loin de lui. Il posa un bras sur le dossier et contempla Hermione. Elle avait revêtu un peignoir et Severus pouvait deviner qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements. Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire à profiter de la chaleur ambiante. Prenant sa baguette, Hermione convoqua deux tasses de thé fumantes, Severus attrapa celle la plus proche de lui. Le silence régnait toujours dans la pièce depuis quelques minutes.

Nonchalamment, Hermione posa délicatement sa tête sur la main de Severus. Choqué, il regarda la jeune femme par dessus sa tasse.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et Snape pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever sous sa respiration. Lorsqu'elle battit des paupières, elle découvrit le regard de son professeur sur elle. Mais la Miss-Je-sais-tout ne savait plus quoi faire, devait-elle aller vers lui l'embrasser? Se jeter sur ses genoux et faire l'amour sauvagement sur le divan ?

Au lieu de ça, Hermione se rapprocha de lui et vint poser sa tête sur son épaule. Severus, toujours surpris, ne sut que faire. Il déposa sa tasse sur la table d'appoint à côté de lui puis se surprit à poser sa tête contre celle de la jeune femme.

Il posa un bras sur elle afin de la coller encore plus contre son corps. Il s'étonna à apprécier cette chaleur nouvelle.

Il caressa tout doucement le bras de la préfète de ses longs doigts fins et Hermione en frissonna. Elle gémit délicatement. Elle appréciait cet échange pour le moins inhabituel dans leur relation. Elle releva doucement son visage et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de son enseignant. Severus posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et profita des lèvres douces de cette dernière.

Puis leur moment doux se transforma en moment plus rythmé. Hermione se positionna à califourchon sur l'homme et prit en coupe le visage de Snape.

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla aux aurores. Il passa une main sur son visage et s'aperçut qu'il n'était en aucun cas dans ses quartiers mais dans ceux de son amante qui, d'ailleurs, gisait sur son torse, endormie. Sa respiration était douce et son souffle chatouillait la poitrine de son professeur. Il caressa du bout du doigt la joue de la fille. Elle ne bougea pas, elle dormait profondément. Ils avaient passé un cap. Severus s'en était rendu compte, ils n'avaient pas parlé ni même échangé. Ils s'étaient contentés de se regarder et de faire l'amour. Car oui cette nuit ils n'avaient pas baisé, cela avait été plus sensuel que sexuel. Ni bestial limite... amoureux… Severus soupira. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il se dégagea de la jeune femme, la laissant se reposer dans le grand lit à baldaquin de sa chambre. Il fila sous la douche et rechercha ses vêtements. Il écrit un petit mot à l'intention de la Gryffondor et partit.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, le lit était vide de la chaleur masculine qu'elle adorait. Elle soupira mais découvrit un parchemin que Severus lui avait laissé. Elle tendit la main et le lit.

 _Passes me voir. Nous devons parler. S_

 **LM - SS - LM**

Dans ses cachots en ce samedi plus froid qu'à l'accoutumé, le potionniste travaillait sur la potion de retrouve-souvenirs. Il avait passé sa journée à ses recherches mais sa coéquipière lui manquait. Oui c'était cela . Elle lui manquait. Hermione lui manquait.

Il posa son couteau qui servait à couper les ingrédients et posa ses mains à plat sur la table et souffla.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir des sentiments. Lui, Severus Snape, n'aimait pas. Enfin, il n'avait aimé qu'une seule femme dans sa vie et cela ne s'était terminé comme il l'aurait voulu.

Il entendit les trois coups sur la porte annonçant l'arrivée de la dame de ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers la porte et lui ouvrit. Il ne prononça mot et la femme passa à ses côtés de la même façon. Elle alla directement vers la potion. Elle releva la tête perplexe. Elle ne savait pas à quelle étape il s'était rendu. Snape compris.

" Elle n'est pas prête."Dit-il en allant à ses côtés. "je dois rajouter le millepertuis."

Hermione dodelina pour acquiescer.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Severus commença à parler :

" Nous devons parler Hermione"

" De quoi ? " dit elle penaude

" Jonathan Owens est présent et séjourne au Pré-au-lard. "

" Mais comment le sais-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas parlé de sa lettre ! "s'étonna la jeune femme.

"Je lui ai refusé l'accès des grilles du collège il y a une semaine. Je devais t'en parler mais les événements ont fait que nous ne nous somme vus qu'hier soir. "

Elle hocha la tête.

"Il t'a donc envoyé sa missive."

" Oui" confirma Hermione. "et je voulais t'en parler avant de lui répondre"

" Tu souhaites mon avis ?"

" Bien sûr. Tu m'as dit que je devais faire selon tes conditions tu t'en souviens ? "

" Je suis peut être plus âgé que toi, Granger mais en aucun cas sénile." fit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Hermione soupira et s'installa sur l'un des tabourets autour de la table.

"Il souhaite me voir" commença-t-elle " mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Nos expérimentations stagnent et je n'aime pas les échecs tu le sais!" Severus confirma de la tête. Il avança vers elle et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la taille de la jeune femme.

" Hermione, tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu sauras quoi lui dire. Même avec mes conditions. "

Elle sourit légèrement et posa son front sur le torse de son professeur. Il lui caressa doucement la tête. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient des actes tels que celui-ci. Remplis de douceur et non remplis d'arrières pensés. Elle releva le visage vers celui de son instituteur et demanda, en inclinant le visage, un baiser. Severus se pencha et lui offrit le plus suave des baisers. Simple, doux et réconfortant. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du Serpentard et ils commencèrent un ballet improvisé d'émotions et de sentiments nouveaux.

Lorsque la pendule annonça l'heure par un _Dong_ déstabilisant, ils se séparèrent, désorientés .Il lui sourit et caressa sa joue juvénile. Il appréciait cette jeune femme même si son statut d'élève faisait de leur relation, un interdit. Il se recula de sa chaleur et retourna à sa planche à découper. Le millepertuis allait devoir faire son entrée dans la potion frémissante. Hermione le regarda faire. Il ajouta les feuilles séchées et tourna dix fois dans le sens anti-horaire. La potion changea alors de couleur pour passer de la couleur orange brillant à celui de noir pailletté. L'odeur n'était pas désagréable pour le nez. Mais Severus était septique. Ils avaient beau noter tous leurs essais, le maître des potions restait persuadé qu'il manquait quelque chose, quelque chose de plus important, de primordial, d'essentiel. Il allait devoir encore effacer une minute de la mémoire de la jeune femme et attendre les effets éventuels de la potion.

Il n'était pas fier de faire cela minimum une fois par semaine. Cela faisait maintenant 15 minutes de mémoire perdue et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de plus. Le maître de potion allait devoir se creuser les méninges pour satisfaire l'envie de son amante. Elle voulait par dessus tout retrouver sa famille. Alors il ferait ça pour elle.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! On se retrouve autour d'un petit café ? A Bientôt !**


	11. Chapitre 11 - Convoitise et Exploration

Bonjour Mes amis ! Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Elle n'a pas abandonné l'histoire! Je vous partage donc le chapitre 11 .

J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre retour car je vois que l'histoire vous intéresse , je vois que vous aimez l'histoire mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour! Et parfois cela démotive! Je compte sur vous pour faire péter la barre des review!

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre !

* * *

Il faisait froid ces derniers temps, le mois de février était toujours le plus hivernal en Écosse. La neige était encore bien incrustée sur les collines entourant le château et en ce samedi matin, Hermione, qui s'était levée plus tôt, était déjà assise à une table de la bibliothèque à réviser ses cours et avancer dans ses devoirs. De nombreux livres jonchaient la surface de la table, elle était recourbée sur ses parchemins. L'encre avait bavé sur le muscle de son pouce et laissait des traces sur ses documents.

En se levant, elle s'était habillée en sautant du lit et avait pris toutes ses affaires encore dans son sac en bandoulière. Son mémoire de métamorphose était rendu et terminé. La potion, qu'elle concoctait avec Severus, stagnait, elle avait donc décidé de s'éloigner un peu de tout ça et cela lui faisait du bien de se concentrer sur ses études.

Depuis qu'elle était retournée à Poudlard, sa vie avait été chamboulée. Elle était seule. Même son chat ne passait plus autant de temps avec elle, vadrouillant dans tout le château, elle ne le voyait que quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs et qu'elle le prenait dans les bras afin de le ramener. Depuis quelques temps Hermione avait une épaule sur laquelle compter. Severus était peut-être ronchon et avec un caractère spécial, mais elle appréciait passer du temps avec lui. Ils se parlaient peu et généralement, après ça, un petit tour sous la couette se faisait. Elle s'était rendu compte des sentiments mélangés qu'elle ressentait pour son enseignant. Mais la jeune femme préférait ne rien lui dire, de peur de le faire fuir. Si elle devait faire cela pour conserver son attention, alors elle se tairait.

Elle regarda l'horloge présente au dessus de la porte de la pièce. 10h30. Elle rangea les livres à leurs places sur les étagères et remis ses propres affaires dans sa sacoche. Plus tôt dans la semaine, elle avait envoyé son retour au correspondant de Salem. Elle le voyait cette après-midi au Pré-au-lard. Totalement stressée, elle en avait mal dormi. En se rendant à ses appartements de préfète, elle croisa Scarlett, sa nouvelle camarade.

"Ah, Hermione", fit la nouvelle Gryffondor. "Tu viendrais avec moi cette après-midi au Pré-au-lard?"

"J'ai une entrevue à 14h mais je peux te rejoindre après si tu veux."répondit Hermione.

Les jeunes femmes se donnèrent rendez-vous plus tard dans l'après-midi et Hermione continua sa route.

 **HG - LM - SS**

C'était aujourd'hui! Severus savait que sa petite furie voyait ce blondinet. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était physique. Il était son strict opposé. Jeune, grand, blond, musclé, sympathique. Pas que Severus était petit, non, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec ce jeune blanc bec. Il était assis sur son canapé devant sa cheminée à corriger les quelques devoirs qu'il avait donné aux Troisième Année. Exaspérant. Oui c'était ce mot! Le niveau baissait énormément. Il allait devoir en parler à la directrice. Il soufflait rien qu'en voyant la syntaxe des élèves. Il mit de côté ses copies et profita de la fin de matinée de ce samedi pour se détendre un peu.

Au début d'après-midi, il se décida. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione, seule, en compagnie d'un inconnu. Il avait pris sa plus chaude cape et s'était lancé un sort afin que personne ne puisse le reconnaître. Il marchait sur le chemin enneigé arrivant progressivement au village non loin du collège. Il croisa certains élèves enjoués. _Pathétique_ pensa-t-il. Il était légèrement en avance au vue de l'heure de rendez-vous des deux sorciers. Il avait encore dix minutes à attendre. Il se posa dans le fond du bar afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur l'entièreté de la salle. Il se commanda un whisky Pur Feu et ouvrit un petit carnet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le carillon accroché au dessus de la porte retentir. Severus découvrit les deux jeunes sorciers franchir le palier. Le blondinet indiqua une table près des fenêtres à la jeune femme. Commandant leurs boissons, les deux jeunes gens avaient l'air d'échanger des banalités. Hermione sortit un carnet de son sac tandis que l'homme faisait de même. Alors que son verre commençait à se vider, le désespoir commençait à l'envahir. Voir Hermione avec un autre homme ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Severus préférait la voir avec aucun homme plutôt que cet énergumène américain. Les voir échanger, parler, discuter de leurs travaux respectifs le dérangeait. Il fulminait de l'intérieur. C'était son Hermione et personne ne pouvait la convoiter.

Bien que le jour déclinait progressivement les deux sorciers n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de finir leur conversation. Hermione avait l'air vraiment hypnotisée par les dires de cet Owens. Severus commençait à en avoir marre de les épier mais les mouvements des jeunes gens attirèrent une nouvelle foisses iris. Ils se levaient, mettant fin à l'entrevue. Severus attendit qu'ils aient passé la porte de la taverne pour se lever et s'en aller à son tour.

Une fois dehors, il remonta son col de cape afin de se couvrir du froid. Il renoua son écharpe autour de son cou afin de ne plus sentir le froid sur sa peau blafarde. Les élèves avaient déserté les rues du Pré-au-lard. Certains couraient encore afin de ne pas louper l'heure de la fermeture des portes. Au détour du village, Severus aperçut la jeune fille qui envahissait ses pensées, devant lui. Severus leva le sort sur sa personne et interpella la belle.

Se retournant, surprise, Hermione sourit finalement à la vue de son professeur. Elle s'avança gaiement vers lui, en prenant attention aux présences éventuelles d'élèves. Ne voyant personne, elle se faufila dans ses bras. D'abord étonné, Severus l'accueillit volontiers une fois sa confusion passée. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps ainsi afin de ne pas tenter le diable.

" Oh Severus, cette entrevue était tellement…" commença-t-elle " enrichissante et stimulante."

Severus prit cette explication comme une attaque. N'avaient-ils pas des conversations enrichissantes et stimulantes? Il l'écouta tout de même jusqu'à pratiquement la fin du chemin puis ils se quittèrent en se promettant de se revoir.

 **LM - SS - LM**

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, les deux sorciers ne se revirent finalement pas. Les cours de Severus prenaient beaucoup de temps de préparation et Hermione quant à elle potassait ses Aspics blancs. En clair, aucun de leurs emplois du temps ne leur permettaient des interludes.

Le temps fusait et le printemps faisait déjà sortir les premiers bourgeons du mois de Mars.

Hermione sortait de la grande salle. Venant de finir le dernier examen blanc, la métamorphose, elle ne préféra pas parler de ses réponses à qui que ce soit, même si elle doutait d'elle sur certaines réponses où elle pensait avoir oublié certains détails. Elle retrouva Scarlett sur le parvis de l'école. Elle appréciait beaucoup sa camarade. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée en cours d'année, Hermione ressentait de moins en moins de solitude sociale et en ce jour, elles se baladaient dans les jardins du parc et profitaient de la lumière des jours qui rallongeaient. Bien qu'elle soit en pleine discussion avec son amie, Hermione ne songeait qu'à une seule personne. Un seul homme. Elle souhaitait plus que tout retrouver Severus. Cet homme lui manquait. Il serait d'un réconfort face aux dernières semaines de révisions et elle avait besoin de lâcher prise et de tout simplement passer un moment sous les draps et au creux des bras du sorcier.

Scarlett lui parlait de ses examens, alors que ses propres pensées étaient vers son professeur, Hermione répondait simplement par des borborygmes distraits. Elles firent demi-tour vers le château quand le soleil commença sa chute derrière les collines. Hermione et Scarlett mangèrent dans la grande salle et partirent se mettre au lit à l'heure du couvre-feu. La journée avait malgré tout passé à une vitesse folle et dans sa chambre de préfète, Hermione regardait fixement son réveil, excitée rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver dans les bras de son brun ténébreux. Elle voulait le voir. Elle voulait sentir le corps de son professeur contre elle. Oui, elle devait le voir et tout de suite. Alors elle sauta de son lit, se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit de ses appartements le plus discrètement possible. Il était vers minuit quand Hermione frappa à la porte des appartements de son enseignant.

Severus qui regardait intensément la couleur ambrée de son whisky, sursauta légèrement à l'entente des coups frappés sur sa porte. Se levant du sofa et posant son verre sur la table, il alla ouvrir la porte. Découvrant son Hermione devant lui, il mit un petit temps avant de la faire rentrer. A peine fut-elle à l'intérieur que la jeune femme captura les lèvres alléchantes de son enseignant. Comprenant son envie, Severus souleva et emmena la demoiselle dans sa chambre.

Les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et les souffles courts, les amants récupéraient de leurs ébats, emmêlés l'un contre l'autre. Hermione, posée sur l'épaule de l'homme, caressait les poils du torse de Severus. Quant à lui, il caressait le haut de la poitrine découverte de son amante.

" Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas ravi de ta présence, mais que fais-tu hors de ton dortoir à cette heure-ci?" fit Severus faisant ainsi ressortir le professeur.

Hermione gloussa doucement. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et embrassa ses lèvres séduisantes. Elle repassa sur les hanches de l'homme et ne répondit que d'un mouvement du bassin. Severus comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse et qu'il devait se satisfaire des subtiles ondulations féminines sur son membre déjà revigoré. Il renversa la jeune femme sur le matelas et d'un geste des plus fins, il la pénétra de son organe durci. Elle se cambra sous les sensations et posa ses yeux sur les iris de l'homme.

" Faites-moi grimper au rideau, Professeur!"

Souriant en coin, Severus la pilonna comme un forcené. Hermione pouvait déjà sentir des picotements parcourir sa peau et des vibrations combler son bassin. Leurs danses durèrent jusqu'au sommeil des deux tourtereaux.

Severus se réveilla vers cinq heures du matin avec sa douce contre lui. Bien malgré lui, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était plus que ravi de se retrouver avec cette femme dans son lit. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas fait ceci. Tout bien réfléchi, il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de chose. Il se blottit davantage contre elle afin de profiter un maximum du corps juvénile de son Hermione puis, en fermant les yeux, il se rendormit.

Un dimanche, l'élève et son enseignant se trouvaient devant les chaudrons de potions pour les parents d'Hermione. Severus était plongé dans les écrits inscrits sur ses carnets en cuir et ne prenait pas garde aux bruits alentours. Hermione ronchonnait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la potion ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Cela faisait plus de 4 mois qu'ils y travaillaient sans issues...

Severus estampillait des idées qui lui venaient. Il était sûr d'avoir testé tous les mélanges possibles, tous les dosages possibles. Il avait pourtant bien coché une potion aux dosages parfaits avec une belle consistance, mais rien n'y faisait, une fois testée la potion n'avait strictement aucun effet. La mémoire de son amante n'était toujours pas revenue, aucune réminiscence. Certes à chaque essai, la disparition de souvenirs ne concernait qu'une seule minute, qu'une seule et simple minute, mais posés bout à bout, ils étaient à quasiment une heure de perte.

Severus ne pouvait pas la laisser perdre encore une. Cela pouvait corrompre son intellect et sa mémoire à long terme. Aujourd'hui, il ne trouvait pas la solution. Il râla faisant ainsi sursauter Hermione si bien qu'elle s'entailla la main. Le bruit de douleur qu'elle émit fit sortir Severus de sa réflexion. Voyant la scène, il se leva et passa derrière son bureau, prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Prenant un chiffon qu'il stérilisa d'un coup de baguette, il nettoya la plaie soigneusement, attrapa un bandage sur son étagère et il banda ainsi la main blessée de la jeune femme.

"Il est tard ma belle, tu devrais retourner à ton dortoir" lui conseilla-t-il, en lui caressant la bouche de ses doigts.

Hermione envoûtée par ses yeux d'Onyx, plongea sur les lèvres si irrésistibles de son enseignant. Severus répondit au baiser de la jeune femme, mais dans sa tête tournaient toutes les idées sur les éventuels ajouts d'ingrédients.

"Hermione, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas t'embrasser bien au contraire, mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça." lui dit-il.

Elle fit une moue grincheuse, elle avait vraiment besoin de lui. Elle pouvait le voir retourner à sa place et reprendre ses notes. Il mettait énormément de cœur à l'ouvrage, et se cassait les méninges pour trouver ce dernier ingrédient qui les bloquait, rendant pour le moment la potion inexploitable. Ils avaient arrêté les essais, Severus ne voulant pas continuer à faire perdre la mémoire à sa belle Gryffondor, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas loin. Pas loin de trouver l'élément qui compléterait à merveille leur travail. Mais voilà, il avait fait le tour de tous les composants possibles, et il avait même tenté des épices Moldues, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne trouvait pas, et en tant que Maître en potion, cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Severus avait laissé partir Hermione . Ne pouvant rester dans les cachots à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, Rusard aurait pu la découvrir sortant des ses appartements et cela aurait fait jaser tout Poudlard.

 **HG - LM - SS**

 _Avril_

Severus était assis derrière son bureau, plein de parchemins et carnets ouverts devant lui, la main dans les cheveux, ne trouvant plus de solutions. Il était plus de minuit, lundi avait déjà commencé et il donnait cours à des Première Année en première heure. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant de penser à dormir un peu. Plein de questions lui venaient en tête ; Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Hermione voulait faire ça ? Pour ses parents ? Pour faire retrouver la mémoire à ses parents ? Pour avoir de nouveau une famille? Pour avoir de nouveaux souvenirs ? Pour ne plus pleurer en pensant à eux ? Pour ne plus être triste ? Pour ne plus verser de larmes ?

"Mais oui!" fit Severus en se levant de sa chaise qu'il fit tomber dans son élan.

Il savait! Enfin il avait trouvé. Trouver l'élément manquant. Celui qui permettrait de faire réapparaître les minutes envolées de son étudiante. Il devait partager cette illumination avec elle. Le soleil se levait et Severus n'avait pas une seule fois posé sa tête sur un oreiller de la nuit.

Ce mardi matin, il donnait justement cours à la classe d'Hermione en première heure, il avait en tête de la prendre en aparté après la fin de son lui, il avait élucidé les cinq mois de recherche intensive. Mais en ce deuxième jour de la semaine il vit arriver la classe et découvrit le visage de son étudiante paré d'un sourire. Sa collègue de classe, Miss Barnes, était en train de lui parler à voix basse. Il avait lancé la leçon en silence, et les élèves étaient déjà en train de préparer la potion demandée. En passant dans les allées afin de vérifier et prévenir toutes éventuelles explosions de chaudrons, il put entendre les messes basses de son Hermione et sa camarade.

" Tu dis qu'il t'a invitée à boire un verre?" fit la jeune fille blonde.

" Boire un verre est un grand mot. Mais oui, nous nous voyons prochainement. Je l'aime bien, tu sais, il a beaucoup de culture et cela permet des conversations stimulantes" fit Hermione tout en rajoutant l'ellébore en lamelle dans son chaudron.

Severus piqué au vif s'arrêta net dans l'allée. Une nouvelle entrevue? Des conversations stimulantes? N'était-il pas, lui, de bonne compagnie? N'avaient-ils pas eu des entrevues stimulantes et bien plus que satisfaisantes? L'avait-elle oublié? Il est vrai, qu'ils n'avaient eu de rendez-vous intimes depuis quelques jours et qu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvée pour des aventures drapées nocturnes, mais ils entretenaient une relation. Ils n'avaient rien dit sur l'exclusivité, mais Severus n'avait plus été voir les demoiselles de l'allée des embrumes.

Seulement quelques secondes s'étaient passées avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance et continue sa surveillance. A la fin du cours, Severus n'appella pas Hermione, dépité par ce qu'il avait entendu. Alors à la fin de l'heure, il était nonchalamment retourné à son bureau, et n'avait pas levé la tête une seule fois en sa direction. Il l'avait laissé partir. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se souciait-il de la savoir avec un autre? Il devrait s'en moquer, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas retenue ?

Dans un élan de rage, il fit glisser ses mains sur son bureau faisant s'écraser tout ce qui se trouvait dessus sur le sol. Il sortit en trombe de sa salle et annonça aux autres élèves qui attendaient dans le couloir:

" Mes cours sont annulés."

Il passa alors à leur côté et se dirigea vers ses propres quartiers. Il ouvrit la porte sans délicatesse qui se referma sous la violence de l'ouverture, et s'offrit le plaisir de continuer son litre de whisky préféré.

Alors qu'il était affalé sur son divan et qu'il entamait son dixième verre de la journée, des flammes vertes dans sa cheminée se créèrent, et la silhouette de la directrice en sortit.

Quelle fut sa surprise en découvrant son professeur de potion totalement abattu dans son canapé.

Il l'avait vu mais ne prononçait aucun mot. La scène parlait d'elle-même.

" Severus!" fit Minerva dépitée. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?"

" Elles ont toujours quelqu'un d'autre." lui répondit le sorcier, un brin d'alcool dans la voix.

" Mais que racontes-tu ?" dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé à ses côtés.

Elle le regarda boire une nouvelle gorgée avant de lui ôter le verre de la bouche.

" Ne crois-tu pas que tu as bu assez pour la journée?" le gronda-t-elle en posant le verre loin de lui.

Irrité dans son ego, il se leva promptement du sofa et fit les cents pas devant la sorcière. Il n'en revenait pas, cette journée n'aurait jamais dû commencer. D'abord il n'avait pas dormi, ensuite il apprenait qu'Hermione revoyait l'Américain, et pour finir il se faisait gronder par une femme qui pourrait être sa mère.

Minerva bougeait la tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite suivant ainsi les mouvements que Severus faisait dans le petit appartement.

" Veux-tu bien t'expliquer ?" s'impatienta la directrice.

Il s'arrêta net au milieu de ses allers-retours et tourna la tête vers la vieille femme.

" Tu le sais très bien! Tu sais de quoi je parle! Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre il y a quelques mois!"

" Miss Granger? "

Pour toutes réponses il hocha la tête en fermant les yeux.

" Tu éprouves quelque chose pour Hermione Granger ?" s'étonna Minerva.

" Je... Je ne sais pas" fit-il tout en se posant sur le canapé et en posant sa tête entre ses mains.

"Severus " fit la sorcière " Dis lui avant qu'elle ne te file entre les doigts. Miss Granger est intelligente, elle comprendra."

LM - HG - LM

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione revenait de son rendez-vous avec le correspondant de Salem, elle marchait en trottinant gaiement sur le chemin qui menait au collège. Jonathan Owens lui faisait du bien, il n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, 5 ou 6 ans peut-être. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé. Après tout , ils ne parlaient pas de cela. D'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à son physique mais elle devait se l'avouer il n'était pas dégoûtant à regarder.

Il était tard quand elle franchit les grandes portes de Poudlard. En se mouvant vers les escaliers, elle aperçut une ombre qui la suivait. En se retournant, elle put voir son professeur de Potions qui l'observait dans l'ombre. Elle ne savait pas dire si elle devait aller le voir ou bien continuer son chemin sans prendre plus attention à sa présence. Puis, tout en relevant la tête pour le regarder, elle souffla comme pour se donner une once de courage. Faisant attention aux présences autour d'elle, Hermione s'avança vers celui qui peuplait ses pensées. Severus le voyant, se recula jusqu'à n'être plus discernable. Elle le distinguait mais n'était plus sûre de son identité. Afin de se couvrir, elle ne prononça pas son prénom mais l'appela par son titre.

" Professeur Snape ?"

" Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre je vous prie! "

" Bien monsieur."

Severus marchait tout en faisant voleter sa cape derrière lui. Un mouvement qu'il le caractérisait bien. Intriguant, imposant, la terreur des cachots, la chauve-souris, certains élèves pensaient même que leur professeur n'était autre qu'un vampire.

Hermione ricana sur cette pensée. Il était loin de cette image. Severus marchait de plus en plus vite , donnant des difficultés à la jeune femme derrière lui. Elle devait trottiner plus vite pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Severus ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe et invita l'élève à rentrer, il la suivit et ferma la porte afin de ne pas être embêté.

Hermione attendait que son professeur daigne prononcer les premiers mots de la conversation. Elle le savait distant, alors elle ne lui mâcherait pas le travail. Cette salle de classe était le refuge de Severus Snape, là où il régnait sur sa matière, l'endroit où il pouvait se permettre de faire sa propre loi, de dicter ses propres désirs. Mais ce soir-là, les mots ne lui venaient pas. Il avait en lui une rage, une colère, une jalousie inavouable qui, malgré lui, lui était difficile à transcrire.

Il s'appuya sur l'arête de son bureau et croisa les bras.

" J'ai su que tu revoyais cet Owens" fit-il à brûle-pourpoint.

" Oui, je rentre à peine d'ailleurs!"

" Et tu n'as pas pensé me tenir informé ?"

" Je dois dire que non." fit la jeune femme en baissant légèrement la tête.

Severus se redressa et commença à marcher de gauche à droite. Hermione le suivait des yeux dans une danse qu'il pratiquait depuis des années.

" Je t'ai proposé mon aide. Nous avons tous les deux travaillé dur sur cette recherche et ensemble! Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu le revoyais?" fit Severus toujours énervé.

Hermione était dépitée. Severus n'exprimait jamais de tels sentiments.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple verre pouvait te faire penser que je te trompais!" répondit-elle.

"Me tromper? Nous ne sommes pas un couple Hermione !"

Cette attaque toucha Hermione en plein cœur. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Elle était bien avec lui, elle en était même amoureuse. Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle recula de quelques pas.

" Alors que sommes-nous Severus ? Deux âmes esseulées qui cherchaient un peu de réconfort?"

Tout en parlant Hermione reprenait confiance. Elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

" Ta vie est tellement insignifiante pour que tu te plaises à ruiner celle des autres?"

" Je ne te permets pas! Ta jeunesse ne te permet pas de juger mes actes!"

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Les mots de cet homme étaient chargés de reproches et il ne prenait aucune pincette. Il voyait bien les yeux remplis d'eau, il s'en voulait de faire cela mais il n'avait pas le choix.

" Tu me rappelles que je suis jeune que quand cela t'arrange. Tu n'es ..."

Le mot ne sortait pas. Ses larmes coulaient délicatement sur ses joues. A la vue de ces gouttes, Severus s'empara de la fiole qu'il tenait dans sa poche et se rua sur Hermione, la prenant dans ses bras. Ne comprenant pas la réaction de Severus, elle se débâtit comme elle pouvait. Severus ouvrit la bouteille en emprisonnant le bouchon de liège entre ses lèvres. Il posa délicatement le flacon sous une larme et en récolta deux, trois gouttes. Une fois fait, il put la relâcher.

Hermione s'essuya les yeux à l'aide de sa manche et regarda l'homme, suspicieuse.

"Pour...Pourquoi ?"

"Excuse-moi Hermione, mais je devais essayer ...!"

" Pardon? Essayer de me faire pleurer! Tu t'en félicites ?"

Fermant une infime seconde ses paupières, Severus prit une grande inspiration. Il l'invita à passer dans son laboratoire privé, elle le suivit, toujours sans comprendre la situation.

Ses mots avaient suffi à la faire pleurer, elle ne saisissait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle pouvait voir Severus aller à son bureau et prendre un carnet entre ses mains. Il avait l'air d'avoir trouvé l'idée du siècle et, surtout, d'être fier de partager quelque chose.

Elle renifla tout en le lorgnant.

Severus arriva à sa hauteur et lui tendit le carnet. Perplexe, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

" J'ai trouvé l'élément manquant! Celui qui fera tout, celui qui permettra à la potion d'être parfaite! "

" Et tu m'as fait pleurer pour ça! "

" Oui, tes larmes sont la solution!"

Une lumière traversa son esprit, et subitement elle percuta.

" L'élément manquant! Mais bien sûr!" fit-elle tout en prenant les notes de Severus entre les mains. Elle feuilletait les pages jusqu'à arriver aux dernières. Elle parcourut l'écriture cursive de son enseignant puis releva la tête. Son visage arborait un sourire que Severus n'avait pas l'habitude de voir. Elle lâcha le carnet sur la paillasse à ses côtés et se précipita vers le Serpentard.

Severus, la voyant venir, ouvrit l'espace de ses bras pour l'accueillir. Elle captura ses lèvres et lui donna le baiser le plus susceptible de le faire chavirer. En libérant sa bouche, Hermione lui tapa l'épaule sèchement.

" Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant de me lancer ces phrases assassines."

Severus la regarda en arquant un sourcil comme il savait bien faire. Son amante pouvait être lunatique par moment. Passer d'un état à un autre en une fraction de seconde. C'était malgré tout une chose qu'il appréciait chez elle. Sur son visage d'albâtre un sourire émacié surgit. Non seulement il adorait la voir dans cet état mais en plus il savait qu'il aimait cette jeune femme. Il avait de nouveau des sentiments pour une Née-Moldue. Le seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait bien rire, il s'en moquait bien.

C'est tout naturellement qu'il l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione en fut perturbée, mais elle accepta ces sentiments muets prononcés par ce baiser. Leurs bouches se cherchaient entre elles, telles deux âmes affamées cherchant à se nourrir. Leurs bras entouraient le corps de l'autre. Les mains caressaient les peaux désireuses de plus. Leurs corps quémandaient un moment tendre, Severus resserra son emprise sur la jeune femme et la plaqua délicatement contre le mur annexe. Par Salazar, qu'il aimait ces moments avec elle. La nuit n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

Le soleil toquait légèrement sur les vitraux de la fenêtre de la chambre du maître de Potions. La chambre était sommaire, mais pleine de confort. Dans le lit Queen size, deux corps gisaient. Après une nuit d'amour et de tendresse, le couple avait joué le repos du Juste. Hermione et Severus étaient allongés sur le côté se faisant face. Les bras repliés, elle était blottie contre le torse masculin. Severus avait sa tête posée sur son bras droit alors que son bras gauche enlaçait la taille marquée de sa douce. Aucun n'avait l'intention de se réveiller encore moins de se lever. Mais la Gryffondor allait devoir retourner à sa chambre et passer sa journée loin de son amant favori. Le sommeil avait déjà commencé à délaisser le corps de l'homme, que ce dernier commença à caresser suavement et délicatement la peau nacrée de l'abdomen d'Hermione.

Hermione ronchonna en sentant un rayon de soleil sur ses yeux. Severus avait ouvert les siens et continuait machinalement les caresses sur son corps.

" Quelle heure est-il?" fit Hermione tout en se collant à son amant.

" Tôt." lui répondit-il. " On va devoir se lever bientôt."

"Non." fit Hermione en nichant son corps contre celui de l'homme.

Severus la serra contre lui et profita de ces derniers instants partagés. Il n'avait jamais vécu cela avec une femme, jamais de moment câlin alors, au fond de lui dans un certain recoin de son cerveau, une petite voix lui disait de profiter car cela n'allait pas durer.

* * *

J'ai hâte de vous lire ! A bientôt !


End file.
